Maou no Fai
by Sanashiya
Summary: Fai a une obsession, qui ne le quitte pas depuis dix ans. Se venger de celui qui a détruit sa vie, Kurogane. Et pour arriver à ses fins, il est prêt à tout, et surtout au pire. AU, remake du drama Maou, yaoi. /!Fin alternative.\
1. Prologue

Hello à tous ! Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fic à chapitres.

**Avertissement** avant tout : j'ai repris le scénario de mon drama préféré, Maou (prononcer Maô), lui-même adaptation d'un drama coréen nommé Mawang, aka The Devil, pour l'adapter à Kuro et Fai. Par conséquent, comme la trame est la même, (le yaoi en plus, cependant...) si vous avez l'intention de regarder ce drama un jour, **NE LISEZ PAS CA** ! Car vous seriez méchamment spoilé(e).

Si ça vous est égal, par contre, feel free, et laissez-moi des reviews si vous avez aimé ! (l)

Titre: Maou no Fai (prononcer "Mao") (ça veut dire "Fai, le roi démon", mais ça sonne plus classe en japonais, comme on me l'a fait remarquer. x3)  
Fandom: TRC, et un peu beaucoup de X.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de TRC et X appartiennent aux clamp. L'idée de scénario appartient à celui qui a créé le script du Kdrama Mawang.  
Genre: suspense, drama, yaoi.  
Rating: T

Note : SPOILERS sur le prénom de Kurogane, et sur l'histoire entière du drama Maou.  
Note 2: pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai été obligée d'inventer un nom à certains personnages, comme Ashura. Désolée si vous le trouvez moche ou trop banal XD

Voici donc le prologue. :3

* * *

_A première vue, l'arrière-cour du lycée avait l'air déserte ; étant considérée comme un débarras, personne ne s'y aventurait jamais. Mais si ses pas et son instinct l'avaient mené ici, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose à y trouver... Et son instinct le trompait rarement._

_- Tiens, tiens... Si c'est pas Ashura-sempaï._

_Et voilà, une fois encore, il avait eu raison. Il se retourna pour faire face à celui qui l'avait appelé, un lycéen d'un an plus jeune que lui, accompagné de ses deux inséparables amis. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? dit-il d'un ton ferme. Retournez en cours, tout de suite. _

_- Avant ça, monsieur le président du conseil des élèves, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu caches dans ta poche._

_Ashura fronça les sourcils. Comment était-il au courant ? Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un couteau pliable, qu'il ouvrit. C'était un objet qu'il avait confisqué un peu plus tôt dans la journée... _

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais, se moqua l'adolescent. C'est le couteau de ce minable de Kuzuki Kakyô. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec ? Me tuer ? _

_- Si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite, je te garantis que ce couteau risque de retrouver le même usage, gronda Ashura. _

_- Oh, des menaces !? Tu pourrais presque me faire peur. _

_Ashura le fixa avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. Il haïssait les délinquants dans son genre, qui s'en prenaient aux plus faibles sans vergogne. C'était lui qui avait poussé le malheureux Kakyô à se ramener au lycée avec une arme, assez désespéré pour avoir eu l'idée de l'assassiner. Il aurait peut-être mis sa menace à exécution si Ashura n'avait pas usé de toute sa force de persuasion pour l'en empêcher._

_- Eh ben, tue-moi, si tu l'oses. Vas-y !_

_C'était tentant pour Ashura. Pas forcément de le tuer, mais déjà de lui mettre une bonne raclée... Mais il était président du conseil des élèves, et s'en prendre à un de ceux qu'il était censé protéger était tout bonnement inexcusable... _

_Le temps qu'il réprime l'envie dévorante qui l'avait envahi de lui balancer son poing dans la tronche, l'autre s'était avancé et avait saisi le couteau ouvert. _

_- Maintenant les rôles sont échangés, constata-t-il simplement._

_- Rends-moi ce couteau._

_- Viens le chercher. _

_Ashura n'avait pas peur. Pas vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un petit merdeux, après tout. Mais même dans les mains d'un petit merdeux, ou plutôt, surtout dans les mains d'un petit merdeux, un couteau ouvert pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts. _

_Il ne savait pas trop qui avait donné le coup fatal. Toujours était-il que lorsqu'il leva la tête, et qu'il vit les expressions horrifiées des trois adolescents en face de lui, et qu'il sentit la douleur dans son ventre, il sut que l'irréparable s'était produit. _

_Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de froid qui l'engourdissait... Ah, c'était quoi, ce bruit ? Des pas ? Oui ... les trois délinquants prenaient la fuite, effrayés. Ils fuyaient... Alors que s'ils avaient appelé... une ambulance, plutôt... Il aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir. Une petite chance. _

_Mais là... laissé seul dans un endroit reculé... il n'en avait plus aucune. Le sang s'écoulait de la plaie et maculait ses doigts. _

_Et son petit frère... il aurait voulu le voir avant de mourir... Contempler ses cheveux si blonds et ses yeux si bleus..._

_- V-... venge-moi... _

.oOo.

- ASHURA !

Fai se redressa dans son lit, le front couvert de sueur, les larmes aux yeux. Il faisait ce rêve souvent, mais jamais il n'était aussi clair, et jamais il n'arrivait à lire si précisément les pensées d'Ashura, aussi facilement que s'il était à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa douche, les joues pleines de traces de larmes, l'esprit occupé par la pensée de son grand frère dont il n'avait jamais réussi à faire le deuil. Depuis ce jour funeste, onze ans plus tôt, il avait passé tant de temps à penser à Ashura, tant de temps à retourner dans sa tête les circonstances de l'accident, que c'était presque comme s'il y avait assisté. Même si ce n'était pas le lycée dans lequel il était allé, il en connaissait l'arrière-cour. Il se rappelait tellement bien de chaque détail du décor qu'il aurait pu le dessiner, si on lui avait demandé. De même, les personnages principaux ne changeaient jamais. Ashura... et en face, il y avait cet adolescent, ce criminel... et ses deux amis qui n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher la situation, et qui n'avaient même pas eu le courage d'appeler une ambulance.

Ce rêve n'était pas anodin. C'était un message... il en connaissait parfaitement la signification. Le moment était venu.

Sa vengeance allait pouvoir commencer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Avertissement** avant tout : j'ai repris le scénario de mon drama préféré, Maou (prononcer Maô), lui-même adaptation d'un drama coréen nommé Mawang, aka The Devil, pour l'adapter à Kuro et Fai. Par conséquent, comme la trame est la même, (le yaoi en plus, cependant...) si vous avez l'intention de regarder ce drama un jour, **NE LISEZ PAS CA** ! Car vous seriez méchamment spoilé(e).

Si ça vous est égal, par contre, feel free, et laissez-moi des reviews si vous avez aimé ! (l)

Titre: Maou no Fai (prononcer "Mao") (ça veut dire "Fai, le roi démon", mais ça sonne plus classe en japonais, comme on me l'a fait remarquer. x3)  
Fandom: TRC, et un peu beaucoup de X.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de TRC et X appartiennent aux clamp. L'idée de scénario appartient à celui qui a créé le script du Kdrama Mawang.  
Genre: suspense, drama, yaoi.  
Rating: T

Note : SPOILERS sur le prénom de Kurogane, et sur l'histoire entière du drama Maou.  
Note 2: pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai été obligée d'inventer un nom à certains personnages, comme Ashura. Désolée si vous le trouvez moche ou trop banal XD  
Note 3: thank you, Ali-chan :3

* * *

La tension était à son comble dans la salle. Tout le public jetait de fréquents regards aux acteurs principaux de la scène ; le juge, assis au fond de son fauteuil, déroulant le papier qu'on venait de lui remettre d'un air imperturbable ; l'accusé, qui se tassait sur sa chaise, la sueur coulant sur son front et une anxieuse attente se lisant sur ses traits ; enfin son avocat, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, qui semblait avoir posé sur son visage un masque inexpressif.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur le juge lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- La cour a rendu son jugement. L'accusé est déclaré innocent. Les poursuites sont abandonnées.

Il y eut des cris de joie dans la salle ; visiblement, tout le monde souhaitait cette sentence sans s'y attendre vraiment. L'ancien accusé se précipita vers son avocat, les yeux pleins de larmes de bonheur.

- Maître Flowright ! Merci, merci, merci infiniment !

- Je vous en prie, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire poli.

- Maître, vous êtes mon dieu !

Autour d'eux, la salle s'était changée en un lieu de chaos, tout le monde se précipitant vers les deux hommes pour les féliciter.

Dehors, la foule était encore plus intense. Des journalistes attendaient la fin du procès depuis des heures, et lorsque les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent, ils se précipitèrent vers le jeune avocat blond.

- Maître Flowright ! Vous avez encore gagné! Quel effet cela vous fait-il ?

- Que pensez-vous de cette victoire inespérée ?

- Maître, les médias vous surnomment l'Ange avocat. Pensez-vous mériter ce surnom ?

Le jeune homme, qui avait traversé la foule sans lui jeter un regard, finit par s'arrêter, et se tourna vers les journalistes.

- Vous savez, dit-il calmement, je n'ai fait que prouver la vérité. A présent, excusez-moi... J'ai encore du travail.

Il possédait une telle présence lorsqu'il s'éloigna, ses pas claquaient avec une telle autorité, que personne n'osa le suivre.

A vrai dire, le "travail" qu'il avait utilisé comme prétexte pour fuir les journalistes n'était certes pas une excuse inventée, mais plutôt un travail tout personnel, qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées, de jour comme de nuit. Une obsession, qui l'avait mené là où il en était arrivé, à ce statut d'avocat célèbre et dont on disait qu'aucun procès ne lui résistait.

- L'Ange avocat, murmura Fai avec un sourire désenchanté.

S'ils savaient. Si seulement ils savaient. Fai était loin d'être comme ils aimaient à le peindre dans les médias. Le défenseur des faibles, l'allié de la justice ? Quelle blague. Oui, ça lui arrivait de défendre des personnes démunies sans demander de paiement. Oui, il faisait de son mieux pour que tous ses clients, jusqu'aux cas les plus désespérés, s'en sortent. Il n'avait jamais perdu de procès. Tout le monde le considérait comme un dieu de la plaidoirie, une langue d'argent, comme ils disaient...

Mais personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Ils ignoraient son passé, ils ignoraient ses objectifs, ils ne savaient rien. La personne dont ils parlaient dans les médias était un étranger aux yeux de Fai. Une simple couverture.

Le blond entra dans la pièce la plus reculée et la plus confinée de son appartement. Lorsqu'il cliqua sur l'interrupteur, les néons diffusèrent une lumière rouge tamisée qui éclairait un mur couvert de haut en bas de photographies, développées par Fai lui-même. Certaines étaient accrochées par une pince à linge à un fil qui traversait la pièce – elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de sécher.

Contre le mur couvert de photos, il y avait une table et quelques objets posés dessus. Un couteau dont la lame était rouillée. Des lettres, des enveloppes rouges, des cartes de tarot. Un jouet en forme de pistolet. Un autre couteau, neuf celui-là. Des photographies, soigneusement rangées dans un feuillet en plastique.

Et un peu à l'écart, des gants de cuir, que Fai prit et revêtit lentement, avant de se saisir d'une carte de tarot et d'une enveloppe rouge.

Il était temps qu'elles trouvent leur destinataire.

.oOo.

- Encore une fois, Kurogane, beau boulot ! Une manière de faire un peu brutale, peut-être...

- Si j'avais pas fait ça, il aurait pas avoué que c'était lui, le criminel, grogna l'interpellé, un jeune homme grand et musclé, aux cheveux noirs coiffé en pics.

- C'était tout de même extrême, intervint une voix féminine. Menacer de le jeter par dessus le pont pour le faire avouer... Et s'il était tombé ?

Kurogane jeta un regard à ses deux collègues de travail au sein de la police de Shibuya Est, Arisugawa Sorata et Kishû Arashi.

- Bon, vous êtes derrière moi et vous vous réjouissez pour notre prise, ou vous vous contentez de me critiquer ?

- Mais j'ai dit que c'était du beau boulot, répéta Sorata.

- Sauf que la prochaine fois, tu feras ça plus en douceur, ajouta Arashi. C'était dangereux.

- Je ferai ce que la situation me dira de faire. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver au sein d'une enquête. La prise de risque fait partie du métier. Vous avez trouvé un avocat pour Fûma ?

- Oui, répondit Sorata aussitôt, c'est Kamui-san qui l'a engagé. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... Pas trop dur pour toi, Kurogane?

Kurogane soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Quel imbécile, ce Fûma.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Arashi, visiblement perdue.

- C'est mon ami depuis le lycée. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait un truc aussi stupide que de voler dans un magasin avec des caméras de surveillance.

Le brun dut sentir les regards étonnés de ses deux collègues, car il ajouta rapidement:

- Enfin... voler tout court, d'ailleurs...

C'était un comble, quand même. Ok, Fûma n'était pas forcément fréquentable quand il était jeune (aucun des deux, d'ailleurs), mais le brun pensait tout de même qu'il aurait compris que voler était loin d'être la meilleure solution pour continuer à subsister. Sauf que quand il avait dit ça à son ami, celui-ci avait rétorqué d'un ton acide :

« - Tu peux parler, toi, monsieur le fils de PDG. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que de galérer pour trouver à manger... »

Rien que d'y penser, il avait les nerfs. Pourtant, il était loin d'être un fils à papa, quémandant de l'argent chaque semaine, et se repliant derrière son père dès qu'il avait un souci. C'était même tout l'inverse. Mais Fûma avait le don de frapper là où ça énervait...

- Au fait, Kurogane, tu as reçu un colis, dit Arashi.

- Aah ?

Sur son bureau, il y avait un paquet qui devait être là depuis quelques heures, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Un peu étonné, le brun s'approcha et déchiffra le nom du destinataire sur le papier de livraison.

- Wakarai... Shiyu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom trop bizarre ?

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, il en était certain. C'était un nom aux consonances trop étranges pour qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas après l'avoir entendu. Intrigué, il ouvrit le paquet, qui contenait une simple enveloppe rouge.

- ... ?

L'enveloppe était vierge. Pas de destinataire ni d'expéditeur. Elle n'était même pas fermée avec un sceau. Et elle ne contenait qu'une carte bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Une carte de tarot, répondit Arashi qui l'observait par derrière.

- ... Une carte de quoi ?

- De tarot. On l'utilise pour prédire l'avenir. Tu ne savais pas ?

- Jamais entendu parler... Et pourquoi on m'envoie ça, à moi ?

- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Fais voir...

La jeune femme prit la carte entre ses doigts et l'observa avec attention.

- Le jugement, murmura-t-elle.

- Quel jugement ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur la carte, le jugement. Ca veut dire qu'il est temps de payer pour ses anciens péchés.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils.

- ... Des anciens péchés ?

- Kurogane, appela Sorata en raccrochant le téléphone. Le chef te demande.

- Ah, ok, j'arrive.

Il reposa la carte et l'enveloppe dans la boîte du colis avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son chef d'un pas précipité, la pensée du "jugement" déjà à moitié effacée de son esprit.

.oOo.

Le poste de police de Shibuya Est comptait plusieurs départements ; il était assez vaste. Rien d'étonnant, par conséquent, d'y trouver parfois quelques personnes qui cherchaient leur chemin. Ce fut l'une de ces personnes que Kurogane bouscula en amorçant un virage un peu trop rapidement.

- Excusez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers celui qu'il venait de percuter.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin du département des détectives ?

- Vous tournez là, et vous continuez tout droit jusqu'au fond ...

C'était une personne peu banale qu'il avait sous les yeux. Déjà par la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, mais aussi par son charisme écrasant et la petite insigne du barreau qu'il portait sur son costume, à gauche.

- V... Vous êtes avocat ?

- Oui. Je m'appelle Fai D. Flowright.

Il en avait entendu parler, de cet avocat ... Le procès qu'il avait gagné la fois dernière, où on pensait l'accusé déjà condamné, avait fait les choux gras de la presse, il n'avait pas pu le rater. C'était cette personne qui était sur la photo ; impossible de s'y tromper, avec des cheveux aussi blonds.

- C'est vous, l'avocat de Fûma ?

- En effet. C'est pour lui que je viens, répondit Fai poliment.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Kurogane, se présenta le brun. Fûma est mon ami depuis le lycée... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais parfois il manque de bon sens... Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plaît.

- Je ferai de mon mieux...

Kurogane hocha la tête, puis ajouta rapidement:

- Il faut que je vous laisse, on m'attend...

Le brun inclina à nouveau la tête avant de s'échapper au pas de course vers le bureau où l'attendait son supérieur, sans remarquer que le regard de l'avocat blond le suivait, rempli d'une pure haine.

.oOo.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas faire les choses de cette façon ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? T'as failli le tuer !

Kurogane n'avait jamais vu son chef aussi furieux contre lui. Et pourtant, il s'énervait souvent...

- Je fais les choses à ma façon ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, du moment que le suspect est attrapé ?

- Je te signale que la justice aussi doit obéir à des lois ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu l'avais fait tomber ? Parfois, tu te conduis vraiment comme un criminel !

Le mot fit froncer les sourcils de Kurogane.

- Je veux juste arrêter les suspects à n'importe quel prix ! C'est ma façon de mener l'enquête !

- Tu devrais en être capable tout en évitant de les tuer à chaque fois ! Sinon, le bureau d'enquête se passera de ton aide, c'est bien compris ?

Kurogane fut forcé d'acquiescer, même s'il ne partageait pas du tout l'opinion de son chef. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, s'ils étaient un peu malmenés ? Ils avaient qu'à ne pas commettre de crime, après tout... Et ensuite, c'était de sa faute ? On aurait tout vu...

Ce fut en grommelant qu'il se dirigea vers le département des détectives, mais son portable sonna avant qu'il n'arrive à son bureau.

- Allô.

- C'est moi, Seishiro.

- Ah, aniki. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié la fête de ce soir, pas vrai ?

- ...

- Je le savais...

- Je suis obligé de venir ?

- C'est une réception importante pour la compagnie. Sois-là, et n'oublie pas de porter un costume. Il y aura aussi notre conseiller juridique... Fei Wang Lead, tu sais. Celui qui t'a sorti d'un mauvais pas il y a onze ans...

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. C'était bien plus qu'un mauvais pas... soit son grand frère aimait les euphémismes, soit il ne voulait pas se rappeler d'un incident qui aurait pu entacher la réputation de la compagnie Kurogane & Sons, propriétaire d'une chaîne d'hôtels célèbre dans tout le pays, si son père, le directeur, n'avait pas tout fait pour la garder plus ou moins secrète.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un visage que Kurogane ne souhaitait pas particulièrement revoir. Il allait le dire à son frère quand celui-ci fut pris d'une quinte de toux, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Aniki ? Ça va pas ?

- C'est rien... c'est mon asthme.

- Tu prends des médicaments ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et viens ce soir à la réception. C'est capital.

- Je vois... Ben, à ce soir alors. Soigne-toi bien.

- Mais oui, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire. A ce soir.

En maudissant cette soirée qui allait sans doute lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, Kurogane raccrocha.

.oOo.

- Maître. Vous avez reçu un colis ...

- Qui en est l'expéditeur ?

- ... Un dénommé Wakarai Shiyu ...

- Je ne connais pas ce nom ... Posez-le sur mon bureau, je l'ouvrirai plus tard.

- C'est marqué "important", sur le papier de livraison...

L'homme poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Très bien. Montrez-moi ce colis.

Avec une moue agacée, l'homme déchira le scotch et ouvrit le paquet.

- ... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

A l'intérieur se trouvaient juste une enveloppe rouge et un couteau pliable.

- ... Un couteau ?

Subitement méfiant, l'homme demanda à sa secrétaire:

- Connaissez-vous un Wakarai Shiyu ?

- Désolée, maître, mais je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom ...

- Pourquoi un couteau ? murmura l'homme pour lui-même. Et cette enveloppe...

Pris de curiosité, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment fermée. Une carte tomba dans sa main.

- ... Une carte de tarot ?

Il jeta un regard distrait au bas de la carte, où était calligraphié le mot "Jugement".

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ... ?

.oOo.

Lorsque Kurogane entra dans la salle de réception, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut son ami de lycée, Kamui, qui était présent. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Kamui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Imbécile, répondit celui-ci calmement, je suis le secrétaire personnel de ton frère, c'est normal que j'assiste aux réceptions de la compagnie.

- Un secrétaire a autant de pouvoir ... ?

Kamui eut un regard amusé.

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment, mais je ne lui sers pas que de secrétaire, je le seconde aussi dans les tâches plus importantes. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai appelé maître Flowright pour servir d'avocat à Fûma.

- Oui, Sorata m'a dit ça... Et c'est un bon avocat ?

- Tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? Il n'a jamais perdu un seul procès.

- Sérieusement ?

Ce gars ne se contentait donc pas d'avoir une belle gueule, il en avait aussi dans la cervelle... Même s'il semblait d'un abord plutôt froid.

- Oui, alors j'ai fait appel à lui, et il a accepté immédiatement. J'espère qu'il sortira Fûma d'affaire.

- Mmh, répondit Kurogane d'un air pensif.

L'affaire de Fûma l'inquiétait, même si son ami n'avait jamais été vraiment réglo. Mais s'il était entre les mains d'un bon avocat, peut-être qu'il avait une chance...

Ce fut le moment que choisit son grand frère pour se précipiter vers lui.

- T'es pas en costume, remarqua Seishiro à voix basse. Je te l'avais dit, pourtant !

- Pas eu le temps, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Je sors juste du boulot, là.

- Peu importe. Viens, Fei Wang Lead veut te voir.

Lui serrant le bras avec une force à faire peur, Seishiro l'entraîna vers un petit salon à l'écart où buvaient deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux poivre et sel et à la barbe fournie, l'œil masqué par un monocle, et l'autre, à la chevelure entièrement grise. Kurogane jeta un bref regard à ce dernier et s'avança vers celui au monocle avant d'incliner la tête.

- Bonsoir.

- Ah, si ce n'est pas Kurogane Yoh ! s'exclama celui-ci, de bonne humeur. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois.

Kurogane s'efforça de ne pas répondre, en songeant avec exaspération que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment parlés, il était encore un adolescent. Depuis ce temps, il avait toujours tout fait pour l'éviter avec soin.

- Alors, comptes-tu reprendre la compagnie de ton père ?

Aïe. La question qui faisait mal, dès le début. Mais l'autre homme, celui aux cheveux gris, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Il faudra d'abord qu'il me prouve qu'il n'est pas aussi bon à rien qu'il n'en a l'air, avant de pouvoir prétendre reprendre ma compagnie.

Kurogane lui lança un regard irrité.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre cette compagnie, répondit-il d'un ton provocant. Je préfère rester policier.

Le regard de son père fut terrible.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de débiter de telles sornettes. Comme si la police avait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans ses rangs!

C'était un coup bas. Mais pas très surprenant de la part de son vieux roublard de père, au fond.

- Ecoute, vieillard, commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante, tu ...

Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone.

- Oh ... un instant, s'il vous plaît, s'excusa Fei Wang Lead.

Seishiro profita de ce que l'avocat s'éloignait pour prendre son père en aparté.

- Tu ne devrais pas critiquer ton fils comme ça en public, père... C'est mauvais pour la réputation de la compagnie.

- Fei Wang Lead connaît bien notre famille. Il sait quelles incartades a pu commettre mon abruti de fils.

- J'entends tout, grogna Kurogane, dont le regard avait suivi le vieil avocat. Et je te préviens, si tu me traites encore une fois d'abruti, je...

- Tu quoi ? le coupa son père. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien être capable de me faire ?

Kurogane le fixa d'un regard flamboyant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Fei Wang Lead revenait déjà, l'air inquiet.

- Je suis désolé, une affaire pressante m'appelle... Il faut que je retourne à mon bureau.

- Déjà ? demanda le père de Kurogane en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vraiment dommage...

- Je suis bien d'accord, mais c'est vraiment quelque chose d'urgent. Je suis navré. Bonne soirée à tous.

Il sortit de la salle de réception sans attendre les réponses, suivi par les regards intrigués de la famille Kurogane, et s'empressa de sortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa voiture avec chauffeur, sans remarquer la silhouette blonde qui l'observait depuis une cabine téléphonique quelques mètres plus loin.

.oOo.

La pluie était tombée sans discontinuer toute la soirée, et les rues étaient désertes et trempées. Pourtant, un homme était assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ses vêtements ruisselants ni de la fraîcheur de cette nuit de fin novembre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Surpris d'entendre parler près de lui sans qu'il n'ait entendu un bruit de pas, l'homme leva la tête, pour découvrir, debout à côté de lui, un jeune homme en costume, aux cheveux blonds et à l'expression pleine de douceur.

- Vous allez bien ? répéta-t-il.

- ... Q-qui êtes-vous !? s'exclama l'homme, sur la défensive.

- Juste quelqu'un qui veut vous aider... si vous en avez besoin.

Ils échangèrent un regard, dans lequel l'homme trempé dut voir qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, car il murmura:

- ... O-oui, je crois que oui...

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Aoki Seichiro...

- Tenez, dit le blond en lui tendant son parapluie. Racontez-moi.

* * *

°yeux de bambi° ça vous plaît ? je continue ? :3


	3. Chapter 2

Avertissement avant tout : j'ai repris le scénario de mon drama préféré, Maou (prononcer Maô), lui-même adaptation d'un drama coréen nommé Mawang, aka The Devil, pour l'adapter à Kuro et Fai. Par conséquent, comme la trame est la même, (le yaoi en plus, cependant...) si vous avez l'intention de regarder ce drama un jour, ne lisez pas ça, car vous seriez méchamment spoilé(e). x3

Si ça vous est égal, par contre, feel free, et laissez-moi des reviews si vous avez aimé ! (l)

Titre: Maou no Fai (prononcer "Mao") (ça veut dire "Fai, le roi démon", mais ça sonne plus classe en japonais, comme on me l'a fait remarquer. x3)  
Fandom: TRC, et un peu beaucoup de X.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de TRC et X appartiennent aux clamp. L'idée de scénario appartient à celui qui a créé le script du Kdrama Mawang.  
Genre: suspense, drama, yaoi.  
Rating: T

Note : SPOILERS sur le prénom de Kurogane, et sur l'histoire entière du drama Maou.  
Note 2: pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai été obligée d'inventer un nom à certains personnages, comme Ashura. Désolée si vous le trouvez moche ou trop banal XD  
Note 3: Désolée du retard de ce chapitre !! (Reste que vu qu'il est loin d'être fini corrigé, je pense en avoir encore par la suite...) et MERCI à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisir !!!!

* * *

La maison était encerclée par des voitures de police, interdite d'accès, et malgré l'heure matinale, la foule s'amassait derrière les bandes de sécurité jaune vif, mais Kurogane enjamba la barrière en montrant sa carte de police, et personne ne fit de difficulté pour le laisser passer.

- Ah, Kurogane, te voilà, dit Sorata. T'as les yeux gonflés. T'as pleuré ?

- Imbécile, c'est parce que tu viens de me réveiller.

Il avait reçu le coup de téléphone de Sorata une demi-heure plus tôt, lui annonçant la mort du conseiller juridique de son père, Fei Wang Lead. Kurogane avait eu du mal à y croire, l'ayant vu la veille en pleine santé, mais il n'y avait aucun doute; il avait été assassiné dans son bureau, vers minuit, et c'était la femme de ménage qui l'avait découvert lorsqu'elle était venue nettoyer la pièce.

- Vous n'avez touché à rien ? demanda Kurogane.

- Evidemment que non. C'est ici, entre.

C'était le même bureau que celui dont Kurogane se souvenait, après y être venu onze ans auparavant ; même la décoration n'avait strictement pas changé, à part les photos de famille qui étaient plus récentes.

Le corps était là, étendu par terre, une large tâche de sang maculant la chemise blanche. On avait enlevé l'arme du crime et on l'avait mise dans un sachet plastique hermétiquement fermé. Kurogane jeta au cadavre un regard rapide ; il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'avocat, mais le voir étendu par terre sans vie alors qu'il lui avait parlé juste le soir précédent lui faisait une drôle d'impression.

- Un suspect ?

- Pas pour le moment ... On a envoyé quelqu'un vérifier son agenda pour voir s'il devait rencontrer quelqu'un hier soir, mais...

- Hier soir, il était à la réception de mon père, marmonna Kurogane.

Visiblement, il leur apprenait quelque chose, car Sorata et Arashi le regardèrent avec un vif intérêt.

- Jusque quelle heure ?

- Il a reçu un appel ... Vers dix heures et demi, je crois... Et après, il est parti. Maintenant que j'y pense, il avait l'air agité.

- C'est vrai ? Quelqu'un est allé vérifier l'historique de son portable, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Kurogane hocha la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau, où un colis était posé, déjà ouvert.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- On n'y a pas touché.

Le brun enfila des gants et saisit le paquet, un mauvais pressentiment faisant frissonner tout son être. Ses doigts attrapèrent une enveloppe rouge.

- Mais, cette enveloppe... ! s'exclama Arashi.

- Oui... ça m'a l'air d'être la même.... Et à l'intérieur...

... Se trouvait une carte de tarot. Exactement semblable à celle qu'il avait reçue.

- "Le jugement"...

- Mais... C'est le meurtrier qui a envoyé ça ? s'exclama Arashi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que la personne qui t'a envoyé ce colis, à toi, serait le meurtrier ?

- Ne va pas si vite en besogne, conseilla Sorata. Appelons sa secrétaire, on a besoin d'informations supplémentaires. La personne qui a envoyé le colis et l'assassin peuvent très bien être deux personnes différentes. Il n'y a même pas un seul élément concret qui les relie.

- Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit une coïncidence, tout de même, soupira Kurogane.

A ses yeux, par contre, une chose était certaine: cette affaire sentait mauvais.

.oOo.

La secrétaire fut appelée au département des détectives de Shibuya Est, où l'attendait l'équipe d'enquêteurs, pendant que la police scientifique se chargeait d'étudier les traces dans le bureau. La jeune femme avait été paniquée d'apprendre la mort de Fei Wang Lead et n'arrivait pas à formuler deux phrases cohérentes.

- Je l'ai vu hier, balbutiait-elle, il allait très bien...

Kurogane étouffa un nouveau soupir. Ils n'iraient pas bien loin, partis comme ça... Lui aussi l'avait vu la veille, il n'en faisait pas toute une maladie, non plus. Mais bon. C'était une enquête, et la secrétaire était un témoin potentiel ; autant éviter de la brusquer.

- Quel était votre travail au sein de son cabinet ?

- Je tenais son agenda, donc je devais organiser ses rendez-vous, ses procès, je m'occupais aussi de quelques-uns de ses dossiers...

- Savez-vous s'il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un hier soir ?

- Non, je n'avais rien noté... Il ne m'avait rien dit.

- Mais il a pourtant bien vu quelqu'un ?

- Je ne sais pas... j'étais déjà rentrée chez moi.

Décidément, ils étaient bien loin du compte...

- Et ce colis, ajouta Kurogane en lui tendant une photo. Que pouvez-vous nous en dire?

- C'est... c'est moi qui lui ai remis.

- Il l'a ouvert tout de suite ?

- Oui, après que je lui aie dit que c'était marqué "important" sur le papier... Il a ouvert, et il y avait... un couteau dedans...

- Un couteau ?

Voyant que l'intérêt des policiers s'était accrue, la secrétaire paniqua encore plus. Ses lèvres tremblaient quand elle répondit :

- O-oui ... Un couteau au manche rouge...

- Celui-ci ? s'exclama Kurogane en s'emparant de la photo d'un couteau enveloppé dans du plastique.

- O... oui ... celui-là, oui...

- Alors, l'arme du crime a été livrée dans ce colis, constata calmement Arashi. Le voilà, notre lien entre les deux.

- Pas forcément, répondit Sorata. Il a pu très bien recevoir ce colis dans la journée...

- Il était treize heures, précisa la secrétaire.

- Bon, il a pu recevoir ce colis à treize heures, et l'avoir laissé dans la boîte toute la journée. Le soir venu, il a rencontré quelqu'un... quelqu'un qui n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec ce colis. Et cette personne s'est servie du couteau pour le tuer. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui... pas forcément celui qui a envoyé le paquet.

- C'est vrai, dit Arashi. Mais Kurogane a reçu ce colis et cette carte de tarot. Et Fei Wang Lead a reçu le même colis, envoyé par la même personne, avec en plus un couteau à l'intérieur. Et le lendemain, il est retrouvé assassiné avec ce couteau à l'intérieur du ventre. C'est un peu gros, pour une coïncidence.

- De toute façon, on a envoyé des enquêteurs vérifier les endroits d'où les colis ont été envoyés, et aussi faire des recherches sur ce Wakarai Shiyu.

- Kurogane-san, les interrompit un inspecteur. On a vérifié l'historique du portable de Fei Wang Lead. Un numéro semble l'avoir appelé souvent récemment, mais le dernier appel qu'il a reçu venait d'une cabine téléphonique.

- Vous connaissez le nom de celui qui l'appelait souvent ? Et la localisation de la cabine ?

- Pour le nom, on n'a pas encore trouvé. Pour la cabine, elle est située à quelques mètres du bâtiment principal de la compagnie de votre père, Kurogane-san...

- ... Vous voulez dire que la dernière personne qui l'a appelé avant qu'il ne soit assassiné... l'a appelé d'une cabine devant la compagnie ?

- Oui...

- Quelle heure, le dernier appel ?

- Il était... 22h35.

- C'est ça... c'est à ce moment là qu'il est parti, murmura Kurogane d'un air agité. Il a reçu l'appel... et pendant ce temps là, je me disputais avec mon père... Et puis il s'est approché de nous et il nous a dit qu'il avait une affaire urgente... Et il est parti tout de suite...

- On va vérifier le nom de la personne qui l'a appelé souvent, mais malheureusement, je crains que la piste de la cabine téléphonique ne mène nulle part. J'ai déjà envoyé des gens chercher des témoins provisoires, mais personne n'a été vu en train de téléphoner de cette cabine hier soir à cette heure-là...

Kurogane hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Et la personne qui l'appelait souvent, quand l'a-t-elle appelé pour la dernière fois ?

- Euh ... hier, vers 17 heures. Elle l'appelait environ deux, voire trois fois par jour.

- Du harcèlement ?

Il se tourna vers la secrétaire, qui écoutait discrètement, un peu à l'écart.

- Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui appelait souvent Fei Wang Lead ?

- Euh ... ces derniers temps, il y avait une personne ... quelqu'un qui lui en voulait ...

Un grand silence se fit autour d'elle à ses dernières paroles, et elle continua, un peu nerveuse :

- Il s'appelait Aoki Seichiro. C'est un homme qui a été envoyé en prison à cause de maître Lead. Il en est sorti il y a quelques temps, et depuis qu'il est sorti, il a cherché à voir maître Lead sans relâche, mais maître Lead n'a jamais voulu le recevoir. Mais Aoki-san ne se décourageait jamais, il appelait sans cesse, mais...

- Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le recevoir ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il avait sans doute ses raisons.

- La peur de faire face à la victime d'une erreur judiciaire ? lança une voix derrière eux, qui malgré sa douceur les fit tous sursauter.

Kurogane sut de qui il s'agissait avant même de voir les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers l'avocat.

- Maître Flowright ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le brun, étonné. Vous venez voir Fûma?

- Non, répondit calmement Fai. Je vous amène cette personne, qui souhaitait se rendre...

Il s'écarta pour révéler derrière lui une personne aux cheveux châtains et à l'air passablement nerveux.

- C'est lui, murmura la secrétaire. Aoki Seichiro...

.oOo.

La salle d'interrogatoire avait été réquisitionnée pour le moment, et Aoki Seichiro y avait été emmené sans opposer de résistance, bien qu'ayant l'air anxieux. A côté de lui était assis Fai, qui s'était constitué son avocat de la défense, et en face d'eux, derrière la table, Sorata et Kurogane, bloc-note et crayon à la main, attendaient des explications.

L'effet de surprise avait été grand quand Fai avait expliqué qu'Aoki souhaitait de lui-même se rendre à la police. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les principaux suspects d'une affaire de meurtre se livraient eux-mêmes.

- Reprenons depuis le début, lança Sorata. Votre nom ?

- Aoki Seichiro.

- Votre âge ?

- 34 ans.

- Pour quelles raisons en vouliez-vous à maître Fei Wang Lead ?

Aoki jeta un regard nerveux à Fai, qui lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire confiant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait de son côté quoi qu'il arrive.

- C'est une longue histoire, commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il y a cinq ans, on m'a arrêté pour meurtre. C'était une erreur, bien sûr, je n'avais jamais tué personne... Mais c'est maître Lead qui était l'avocat de l'accusation, et il s'est montré tellement brillant que j'ai reçu une peine pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Il y a trois mois, cependant, on m'a libéré pour bonne conduite, et j'ai pu sortir de prison. Sauf qu'entre temps, ma femme était morte de maladie, et ma fille avait disparu je ne sais où, sans laisser de traces. Vous comprenez, à cause de lui, j'ai tout perdu... J'ai cru que j'allais en devenir fou.

Il se tut un instant, comme pour rassembler ses pensées, puis continua lentement:

- On peut dire que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi, et que c'était surtout de sa faute à lui, à Fei Wang Lead. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du prestige. Il s'en moquait bien d'envoyer un innocent en prison, du moment que ça lui permettait d'augmenter sa gloire... Vous voyez le genre de personnage. Mais pourtant, je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer, croyez-moi. Je n'aime pas la violence, et je n'avais pas envie non plus d'accomplir un crime qui n'aurait servi qu'à me faire arrêter alors que j'avais déjà passé tant de temps en prison pour rien. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu qu'il meure. Durant ces cinq ans d'emprisonnement, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir... Au début, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me fasse des excuses. Je ne voulais rien d'autre, mais c'était la moindre des choses, et puis, c'était peu demander, puisque son erreur judiciaire m'avait coûté si cher. Quand je suis sorti, je n'avais pas abandonné mon idée de réclamer des excuses. Je suis allé le voir, mais il n'a jamais accepté de me recevoir. J'ai téléphoné tant que j'ai pu, je suis allé me présenter à son bureau, mais il n'a jamais voulu me voir, et encore moins me demander pardon.

- Mais, vous vous êtes rendu chez lui, hier soir ?

- Oui.

- C'est vous qui l'avez tué ?

- ... Oui.

- Et vous dites que vous ne vouliez pas vous venger, sale menteur ! s'écria Kurogane. Alors le meurtre, c'était juste pour le fun ?

- Tais toi, Kurogane, ordonna Sorata. Aoki-san, expliquez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, c'est la vérité. J'étais même sur le point d'abandonner toute cette histoire d'excuses, car je voyais bien que je n'aurais jamais eu le résultat escompté. Mais j'ai reçu cette lettre...

- Une lettre ?

- Oui, une lettre. Elle me disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que j'abandonne, que la persévérance payerait. Elle me disait que mes cinq ans passés en prison étaient une injustice honteuse et qu'il y avait moyen de punir Fei Wang Lead, si j'étais habile.

- Elle vous incitait au meurtre ?

- Non, pas du tout. Pas au meurtre. Il y avait un moyen de punir Fei Wang Lead sans recourir à cette extrémité, il n'a pas tardé à me le faire savoir.

- Quel moyen ?

- De lui faire admettre qu'il avait envoyé en prison un innocent. Selon son témoignage, que j'aurais enregistré, j'aurais pu l'envoyer aux médias et bénéficier de dommages et intérêts pendant que lui serait poursuivi.

- Je vois... De qui venait-elle, cette lettre ?

- Je ne connaissais pas l'expéditeur... Il s'appelait Wakarai Shiyu.

- Comment !? s'exclama Kurogane d'une voix forte. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez envoyé le paquet au bureau de Fei Wang Lead ?

- Quel paquet ?

- Arrêtez de faire l'innocent ! Le paquet qui contenait l'arme du crime !!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit Aoki Seichiro, passablement déconcerté.

Sorata jeta un regard d'avertissement à Kurogane et dit:

- Vous dites que vous ne connaissez pas Wakarai Shiyu ?

- Non... jamais vu.

- Ce n'était pas votre complice ?

- Je n'avais pas de complice.

- J'ai du mal à vous croire, grinça Kurogane.

- Continuez, dit Sorata sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Eh bien, cette lettre m'a donné comme une sorte de coup de fouet. Je me suis dit que ce n'était que justice, après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait souffrir. Alors j'ai continué à l'appeler. Je recevais d'autres lettres me disant de ne pas abandonner, qui me donnaient du courage. Et hier... j'ai reçu une autre lettre... mais d'un genre différent. Elle me disait de me présenter à son bureau sous le coup de 23 heures, et qu'à ce moment là, il serait d'accord pour me recevoir...

- Cette lettre, de qui venait-elle ?

- Toujours de la même personne... Wakarai Shiyu.

- A quelle heure l'avez-vous reçue ?

- En fin d'après-midi, il me semble...

La réponse plongea Kurogane dans une grande perplexité. Il avait reçu la lettre dans l'après-midi, et pourtant, Fei Wang Lead serait resté à la soirée s'il n'avait pas reçu de coup de téléphone, c'était certain.

- Est-ce vous qui l'avez appelé d'une cabine téléphonique, hier, vers dix heures trente-cinq ?

- Non. J'avais déjà essayé, pour qu'au moins, il réponde à la communication, mais dès que je me présentais, il me raccrochait au nez, alors j'avais fini par abandonner.

- Si ce n'est pas vous... ça doit être ... Lui...

Wakarai Shiyu, qui tirait les ficelles. C'était sans doute lui qui avait appelé de la cabine, sachant que si c'était Aoki qui appelait, Fei Wang Lead aurait refusé de lui répondre. Il avait trouvé un moyen de forcer l'avocat à accepter de parler avec Aoki, peut-être sous le coup d'une menace, ou grâce à un moyen de persuasion particulièrement brillant... Et il avait réussi à l'amener au rendez-vous qu'il avait lui-même planifié entre les deux hommes. Vu sous cet angle, ça semblait limpide.

Mais Wakarai Shiyu pouvait très bien n'exister que dans la tête d'Aoki Seichiro... Une personnalité qu'il pourrait s'être inventée, et avoir envoyé sous ce nom colis et lettres...

- Vous auriez aussi très bien pu téléphoner de la cabine et vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, histoire de parler à maître Lead.

- Vous croyez qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu ma voix ? Depuis le temps que je le harcèle de messages téléphoniques ? rétorqua Aoki.

- ... Vous auriez pu prendre un transformateur de voix...

- On s'occupera de ce problème plus tard, intervint Sorata. Aoki-san, racontez-nous votre entrevue avec maître Lead.

- Eh bien, quand j'ai reçu la lettre, je pensais que maître Lead avait enfin accepté de me recevoir. Mais quand je suis arrivé devant lui, dans son bureau, le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il n'était pas du tout heureux de me voir. Je ne m'attendais pas à me faire recevoir à bras ouverts, évidemment, mais il était vraiment désagréable. Déjà, il m'a demandé dans quel but je continuais à le harceler de cette façon. Etant donné qu'il savait très bien que je désirais des excuses, ce qu'il a dit m'a semblé vraiment insupportable, alors j'ai répondu un peu agressivement qu'il était déjà au courant et que de ce fait, je n'avais pas besoin de lui répéter ce que je voulais de lui. Apparemment, il l'a pris comme une menace... je ne voulais pas le menacer, mais il m'énervait, vraiment. S'il avait su mettre sa fierté de côté, il aurait fait des excuses et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé... Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Il l'a pris comme une menace, et il a haussé le ton. Il m'a traité de bon à rien, de déchet de la société, et d'autres mots de ce genre. Et de mon côté, je n'ai pas supporté qu'il me parle de cette façon alors qu'il était censé me faire des excuses, et je me suis mis à crier, moi aussi. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a sorti le couteau.

Il y eut un grand silence autour de la table, puis Sorata dit:

- Vous voulez dire que c'est lui qui a tenu le couteau en premier ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire.

- J'ai du mal à vous croire, lâcha Kurogane d'un ton cinglant. Sauf si c'est pour faire en sorte que la loi soit de votre côté...

- Ecoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, et vous en tirerez des conclusions ensuite, répondit Aoki nerveusement. Il a sorti le couteau de ce colis posé sur le bureau... Un couteau au manche rouge, qui pouvait se replier. Il a sorti la lame et il a commencé à me menacer. J'ai dit qu'il pouvait me tuer s'il le voulait, que de toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre puisqu'il m'avait tout pris. J'étais en colère, vous comprenez. J'étais venu ici pour des excuses, et en face de moi, on me menaçait avec un couteau. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me ferait jamais ces stupides excuses et il m'a ordonné de partir, ou sinon, ça irait mal pour moi. Et j'ai vu rouge, et on a commencé à se battre, et... dans la bagarre... le couteau s'est planté dans son ventre... Et quand j'ai vu ce qui était arrivé, j'ai eu peur. J'ai vraiment paniqué. Alors j'ai pris la fuite. Voici comment ça s'est passé.

- Vous voulez dire que c'était un homicide involontaire ? demanda Sorata.

- Il ment ! s'exclama Kurogane avec colère. Bien sûr qu'il ment ! C'est une histoire montée pour rejeter la responsabilité sur Fei Wang Lead. C'est l'excuse d'un homme qui n'a même pas le courage d'affronter sa culpabilité !

- Je ne mens pas ! s'exclama Aoki. Maître, ajouta-t-il en regardant Fai, vous avez la preuve...

Au mot de "preuve", le silence se fit autour de la table, et les yeux se posèrent sur Fai, resté silencieux jusque là, qui, après avoir hoché la tête, sortit de la poche de son costume un téléphone portable.

- L'histoire que vient de vous raconter Aoki-san est vraie d'un bout à l'autre, dit Fai calmement. Et en voici la preuve matérielle.

Il appuya sur une touche du portable et deux voix résonnèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. A ne pas s'y tromper, c'était celles de Fei Wang Lead et d'Aoki Seichiro.

- C'était...

- Oui, hier soir, murmura Aoki. J'ai tout enregistré.

En silence, ils écoutèrent l'enregistrement, qui confirmait d'un bout à l'autre que ça s'était passé tel qu'Aoki l'avait décrit. Kurogane se mordait la lèvre du bas avec colère.

- Pourquoi avez-vous enregistré la scène ? demanda Sorata calmement. Pour se servir de son témoignage concernant votre innocence ?

- Oui. Vous comprenez bien qu'après toute sa réticence envers moi, j'étais décidé à le punir, comme me l'avait conseillé Wakarai Shiyu, en exposant ses erreurs à la presse. Alors, avant d'entrer dans le bureau, j'ai mis le micro de mon portable en marche.

- Et ces deux voix, ce sont clairement celles d'Aoki-san et de Fei Wang Lead, dit Arashi. On ne peut pas s'y tromper...

- Avec cette preuve, impossible de douter de la véracité de votre témoignage, murmura Sorata.

A ces mots, Fai se leva, calme et impassible, observant tour à tour Sorata et Kurogane.

- Avec une telle preuve, vous comprendrez bien qu'il est impossible d'inculper Aoki-san pour meurtre. Je plaide donc la légitime défense.

Le blond posa son regard sur Kurogane, qui avait de l'air de se sentir très mal à l'aise.

- Kurogane-san, la prochaine fois, vous devriez attendre d'avoir toutes les données en main avant de dire de quelqu'un que son témoignage est un mensonge... et qu'il est incapable d'affronter sa culpabilité.

Son ton était calme, mais un observateur averti aurait pu capter la haine contenue que renfermait la phrase, et apercevoir l'éclair de rancune que laissèrent passer les yeux du blond, l'espace d'un millième de seconde.

Toutefois, personne n'y prêta attention.

.oOo.

_Ashura-nii-san... __Tout s'est passé comme prévu, et l'avocat qui l'a proclamé innocent pour légitime défense est mort. Aoki Seichiro m'a été d'une grande aide, même s'il l'ignorait. Quant à l'avocat, il n'a pas été difficile de lui faire accepter une entrevue avec Aoki-san, lorsque je l'ai appelé de cette cabine. Il avait commis assez de bêtises dans sa vie pour que ma menace de les révéler à la presse lui fasse peur. _

_La haine, la peur, la culpabilité et une arme ; dans ce bureau, ce soir là, tout était réuni pour que cela se passe comme je l'avais imaginé. Le cœur des hommes est si facile à lire. Il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour que, se sentant menacé par la présence d'Aoki-san, Fei Wang Lead sorte le couteau que je lui avais envoyé et le menace avec. Les esprits rongés par la culpabilité ne sont jamais tranquilles. Bien évidemment, j'avais compté là dessus également. _

_Ce qui était incertain, en revanche, c'était la façon dont l'entrevue se terminerait. J'ai misé sur la chance. Et j'ai gagné. Le couteau, qui aurait pu frapper à l'aveugle, a trouvé la bonne personne. S'il a un Dieu, peut-être a-t-il estimé, comme moi, que le moment était venu de récompenser les bons et punir ceux qui le méritaient. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de prendre sa place, l'espace de quelques temps, pour diriger sa foudre vers ceux qui ont trop longtemps vécu dans l'insouciance et dans l'oubli. _

_Regarde-moi, Ashura. Je vais te montrer la vengeance dont tu as toujours rêvé. _

La main saisit le marqueur noir sur la table. Le bouchon fut retiré, l'odeur entêtante de l'encre se répandit dans l'air. Le crayon glissa sur la photo avec un crissement.

- Et d'un, murmura la voix d'un ton satisfait.

Une croix barrait à présent le visage de Fei Wang Lead sur le mur couvert de photos.

* * *

°yeux de chat potté° une pitite review ? °3°


	4. Chapter 3

Hello à tous, désolée pour cet update terriblement tardif... (j'avoue que j'avais un peu oublié que j'avais commencé à mettre en ligne cette fic, je suis impardonnable...)

Merci à toutes (et tous ?) pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, oui oui ! *balance des bisous à tout le monde* *et constate par là-même avec plaisir que le site prend à nouveau en compte les étoiles, youhouuuu!*  
Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup quand Fai est aussi froid et cruel, alors j'espérais qu'il vous plairait aussi. Donc si c'est le cas, je suis heureuse. ^^

RàR :  
- Butty : merci !! la suite du cadeau de Noual vient un peu tard, je suis désolée ... le prochain update sera moins long, je pense...  
- Ayu : contente qu'il te plaise :3 huhuhu !  
- Evangelysta: Gruuh, toi aussi, tu l'aimes bien ! Je le trouve classe quand il est cynique, wohoho ! Et ton intuition est plutôt bonne... x3 Thanks !  
- Hikari Aria : °se cache sous la table° ouh la, le délai était encore plus long cette fois ci... je suis vraiment désolée... le prochain ira plus vite, promis ! (si vous continuez à m'envoyer des reviews °3° *mode chantage ON* xD)  
- Nandra-chan : *o* quelle magnifique review de la part d'une auteur que j'adore °o° °o° °o° ça me fait super plaisir. Et en plus ça m'aide à voir ce qui ne va pas et ce que je devrais changer, alors je te remercie du fond du coeur ! *o*

Voilà la suite, que vous avez taaaant attendue (ou pas, mais laissez-moi me bercer d'illusions. x3). Enjoy :3

* * *

Beaucoup de monde s'était réuni, ce soir-là, pour les funérailles de maître Fei Wang Lead. Les rumeurs qui couraient de son vivant sur son peu de probité avaient toutes été effacées comme par miracle à l'annonce de sa mort, et en plus de sa famille, de ses amis et relations de travail, beaucoup de journalistes et de curieux étaient venus et attendaient le moment où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie shintoïste. Kurogane, abrité sous un parapluie, regardait en silence les gens aller et venir, quand une silhouette à la couleur de cheveux inhabituelle attira son regard.

- Flowright-san...

Bien qu'il fut à l'autre bout de la longue allée, les yeux de Fai se tournèrent vers lui comme s'il l'avait entendu. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant un bref instant, dont Kurogane eut pourtant l'impression qu'il durait des heures, puis l'avocat s'avança vers lui avec la démarche calme et posée qui lui était habituelle, et le brun se surprit à penser que c'était un homme qui avait de la classe.

- Bonsoir, dit calmement Fai lorsqu'il fut arrivé en face de lui.

Habituellement, il portait une chemise blanche qui contrastait avec son costume d'avocat, mais ce soir là, il l'avait troquée contre une chemise de couleur noire. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, songea Kurogane, c'était que le noir lui allait drôlement bien.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Aussitôt, il se sentit d'une débilité infinie. Qu'est-ce que Fai pouvait bien faire ici, à part, comme tous les autres, assister à la cérémonie ? Seigneur dieu, si seulement il était capable de réfléchir avant de parler... Fai semblait penser la même chose, car un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir...

C'était étrange. Ses lèvres souriaient, mais ses yeux bleus étaient d'une froideur absolue. Comme si, au fond de son cœur, il n'y avait de la place que pour le mépris et la haine... une haine dirigée contre lui, sans aucun doute possible. Kurogane en fut si surpris qu'il ne prêta même pas attention à sa réponse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une lueur d'étonnement se glissa dans les yeux qu'il contemplait qu'il réalisa qu'il fixait Fai, et depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Il détourna le regard.

- J'ai entendu dire que maître Lead était votre conseiller juridique depuis bien longtemps, reprit Fai d'une voix posée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances.

Kurogane hocha la tête, sans savoir trop quoi répondre. C'était vrai que maître Lead était attaché à leur famille depuis qu'il était adolescent, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé beaucoup de sympathie envers lui, et encore moins, paradoxalement, depuis qu'il avait été son avocat de la défense lors de l'affaire qui avait eu lieu onze ans plus tôt. Par conséquent, sa mort ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup d'effet.

Des bruits de pas crissèrent sur le gravier, et Kurogane se retourna ; son père et son frère se trouvaient derrière eux. Fai s'inclina.

- Papa, voici l'avocat maître Flowright, présenta rapidement Kurogane. Flowright-san, voici mon père, Kurogane Haganemaru, le directeur de la compagnie Kurogane & Sons, et mon grand frère Seishiro.

- Enchanté, dit Fai d'une voix douce. J'ai appris que maître Fei Wang Lead était votre conseiller juridique... je compatis à votre perte.

- En effet, répondit le père de Kurogane d'une voix lasse. C'était un homme capable et efficace, et son décès représente une grand perte pour moi et ma compagnie.

Le vieil homme marqua une pause, puis s'approcha de Fai, qu'il scruta d'un oeil inquisiteur.

- Dites-moi, ne nous sommes nous pas déjà vus quelque part ?

- Tu l'as peut-être vu dans les journaux, papa, répondit Seishiro. C'est lui qu'on appelle l'Ange Avocat.

- L'Ange Avocat ?

- Ce sont les médias qui m'ont trouvé ce surnom, se défendit Fai avec modestie.

- Mais oui... Maître Flowright, l'Ange Avocat ... Celui qui n'a jamais perdu un seul procès... En effet, j'avais lu quelque chose là-dessus. C'est donc vous... J'ignorais que vous connaissiez mon imbécile de fils.

Le fils en question lui jeta un regard agacé avant de répondre:

- Il est l'avocat de mon ami Fûma.

- Ah, oui, grinça son père. Le vol ... Comment évolue son procès ?

- Il est en bonne voie, répondit Fai, et je pense qu'il sera bientôt libéré.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, pour ce genre de déchet, répondit le vieil homme, mais c'est grâce à votre talent, maître Flowright, et je vous félicite.

Fai s'inclina en silence tandis que Kurogane dirigeait vers son père un regard franchement irrité.

- Fûma n'est pas déchet ! C'est juste qu'il manque de sens commun....

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, trancha froidement son père. Un déchet restera un déchet quoi qu'on en dise. Au fait, maître Flowright, ajouta-t-il en coupant Kurogane qui allait se mettre en colère. J'ai à présent un poste de conseiller juridique libre, et ce serait un immense plaisir que d'avoir un homme aussi compétent que vous pour succéder à maître Lead.

- C'est un honneur, répondit Fai en s'inclinant poliment. Permettez-moi de prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Bien entendu, répondit le vieil homme d'un ton aimable. Revenez-me voir quand vous aurez pris votre décision.

Il inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer Fai, qui l'imita, puis s'éloigna vers l'autel où la cérémonie allait commencer, accompagné de son fils aîné.

- Mon père ne mâche pas ses mots, dit Kurogane d'un ton agacé après que son père se fut éloigné. Il n'aime pas trop Fûma, alors...

Fai lui jeta un regard, mais ne répondit pas, et Kurogane se sentit stupide, une fois de plus.

- La cérémonie va commencer, allons-y.

Le blond se contenta de hocher de la tête et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'autel.

.oOo.

Fai détestait les enterrements.

_- Maman !!_

Ils lui rappelaient trop ceux auxquels il avait dû assister alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

_- Maman !! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Maman !! Réponds-moi !!_

Il revoyait la scène comme s'il y était. En face de lui, sur l'autel, était posée la photo de son grand frère, dans ce cadre entouré d'un ruban noir de deuil. Son frère, qui était mort si jeune. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser son rêve de faire des études, et de devenir un avocat célèbre, qui ne ferait pas payer ses clients dans le besoin, et qui ne perdrait jamais un seul procès. Bien sûr, un avocat qui ne défendrait que des innocents, et qui n'enverrait en prison que les coupables.

Peut-être, s'il était resté vivant, aurait-il réalisé à quel point il s'agissait d'une utopie. Mais il n'avait même pas eu cette occasion. Il était mort trop jeune. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de loi qui interdisait aux adolescents, aux grands frères, aux personnes si gentilles, de mourir ? Pour une raison si stupide, en plus. Une bataille dans une cour désaffectée. Un délinquant, un couteau, une menace de trop, et le tour était joué. C'était si facile, de supprimer une vie. Aussi facile que de souffler la flamme d'une bougie. Comme ces trois bougies, là, disposées à côté de la photo ... Si elles avaient représenté la vie des trois adolescents qui avaient été la dernière vision de son grand frère, Fai les aurait soufflées sans la moindre hésitation. Il les fixait avec tant d'attention qu'autour d'elles, tout le reste avait disparu, tout s'était fondu dans un flou coloré qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à moitié inconscient.

A côté de lui, sa mère, les yeux cernés, était en train de prier, les mains serrées si fort sur son chapelet que ses jointures en étaient toutes blanches. Sa pauvre maman. Elle, dont le cœur était déjà si faible, elle s'était évanouie lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son fils bien-aimé. Lui, il était jeune, il pourrait s'en remettre, même si ça prenait des années... mais elle, comment ferait-elle ? Comment pourrait-elle jamais se remettre d'une telle épreuve ?

Un bruit de pas au fond de la salle les fit sursauter tous les deux. Une personne de haute taille, vêtu d'un costume, à la barbe noire, et qui portait un monocle, venait d'entrer. Fai le reconnut tout de suite. C'était lui, Fei Wang Lead, qui avait proclamé l'assassin de son frère "innocent pour légitime défense". Légitime défense ! Ç'aurait été d'un comique, si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était. Légitime défense. Soi-disant qu'Ashura avait tenu le couteau le premier. Bien sûr, ça n'aurait rien eu d'impossible, mais ce terme sous-entendait que c'était lui qui avait menacé le premier, et ça, Fai ne parvenait pas à le croire. C'était un mensonge. Grâce auquel l'assassin de son frère avait été libéré.

Quelle audace il avait, de venir ici, cet avocat véreux et corrompu ! Il avait même un cadeau de deuil à la main, qu'il déposa lentement sur la table prévue à cet effet, au fond. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, sa mère s'était levée, furieuse. Elle dévisagea l'avocat un long moment, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire à tant d'hypocrisie, puis saisit le cadeau qu'il avait apporté et lui jeta au visage en hurlant.

- Allez-vous en !

Il n'avait pas fait de manières. Il était sorti tout de suite. Mais c'en était déjà trop pour le cœur de la mère de Fai.

_- Maman !!_

Elle s'était effondrée, purement et simplement. Retenue par les bras de Fai, elle était allée rejoindre son fils aîné, comme si elle n'avait déjà que trop tardé.

- _Mamaaaan !!_

Fai ouvrit les yeux, son propre cri résonnant encore dans sa tête, onze ans après. Devant l'autel, le père de Kurogane était en train de prier devant la photo de maître Lead, après avoir répandu un peu d'encens. Il ne tarda pas à retourner à sa place, trois rangs devant Fai, alors que quelqu'un d'autre se levait pour effectuer les mêmes gestes. A la droite de Kurogane père était assis son fils aîné, Seishiro, tandis qu'à sa gauche, se trouvait la femme de maître Lead, qui priait sous le voile noir qui lui recouvrait le visage.

Le regard de Fai se porta sur son propre voisin, le fils cadet de la famille Kurogane, qui priait, les yeux fermés, le chapelet dans les mains, dans la position exacte que sa mère avait adoptée onze ans plus tôt, lors des funérailles de son frère. Le blond ressentit un tel élan de haine qu'il crut qu'il allait se sentir mal. Sa main se crispa sur son propre chapelet, et il ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, inspirant profondément pour faire disparaître son malaise.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Fai ouvrit les yeux, étonné. Kurogane s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait, un peu intrigué.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, répéta-t-il.

- Je vais très bien, répondit Fai en s'efforçant de bannir toute sécheresse de sa voix.

Peut-être Kurogane la ressentit-il tout de même, car il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence et ferma les yeux à nouveau, les mains jointes devant lui.

Fai détourna le regard lentement, s'efforçant de rester calme malgré toute la rancœur qui courait dans ses veines.

_Ashura..._

.oOo.

Ce n'était pas juste... Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait déjà tellement de problèmes...

Le jeune homme fixa la lettre qu'il avait reçue, enveloppée dans une enveloppe rouge, elle-même glissée dans un colis. Oui, cette lettre... Il ne connaissait pas l'expéditeur, et il ne savait pas non plus comment cela se faisait que cette personne en savait autant à son sujet, mais une chose était sûre : elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il avait été victime d'une injustice. Être viré pour l'erreur d'un autre, c'était de l'injustice. Malgré tout, son patron n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il fixa la lettre à nouveau, comme hébété. Elle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il aille réclamer justice sur le champ. Demander à son patron de l'employer de nouveau. Qu'il était inutile de laisser perdurer une situation comme celle-ci...

Mais... et si son patron se montrait violent ? Il avait une certaine tendance à laisser parler ses poings plutôt que sa bouche quand il s'agissait de l'affronter en face à face. Et lui, avec son poids plume, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire face. Pourtant... Il jeta un regard au colis, dans lequel se dessinait l'ombre d'un pistolet. Fallait-il en recourir à cette extrémité pour récupérer son travail ? La menace n'était pas une bonne chose, assurément.

Indécis, il prit l'arme dans le colis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il l'examina.

- Ah...

Il la reposa sur la table et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, intrigué. Il y avait aussi une notice d'utilisation dans le colis, qu'il prit et lut en silence. L'auteur de la lettre avait tout prévu. Cette arme était absolument inoffensive. Un vrai jouet, juste assez réel pour faire peur.

Bon. Il fallait qu'il y aille, il avait déjà assez hésité. En silence, il mit son manteau, glissa l'arme dans sa poche intérieure, prit sa mallette en cuir, et sortit de l'appartement.

.oOo.

Le building qui abritait le siège de la compagnie Kurogane & Sons était d'une taille impressionnante, et constituait également un hôtel de première classe, mais Fai ne lui jeta qu'un regard rapide avant d'entrer dans le hall.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Kurogane Haganemaru-san, dit-il à la dame de l'accueil.

- Vous êtes attendu, maître Flowright. Si vous vous voulez vous donner la peine de me suivre...

En silence, Fai suivit la jeune femme qui le mena dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte du bureau du P.D.G, où elle frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'annoncer :

- Président, votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

- Faites-le entrer, répondit la voix du père de Kurogane.

Fai entra dans dans la pièce, située au plus étage du building, et qui avait une vue panoramique sur Tokyo à couper le souffle. Le vieil homme contemplait la ville, les bras croisés dans son dos.

- Kurogane-san, salua Fai en s'inclinant.

- Maître Flowright, je vous attendais, dit celui-ci en se retournant. Merci de m'avoir fait l'honneur de venir.

- Je vous en prie, l'honneur est pour moi, répondit Fai poliment.

- Vous êtes venu m'apporter votre réponse pour l'offre du poste de conseiller juridique, n'est-ce pas?

- Je me demandais si vous ne regrettiez pas votre offre, avoua Fai. Puisque j'ai été l'avocat de celui qui a provoqué la mort de maître Lead...

- Eh bien, cet homme a été innocenté, ce qui prouve que vous êtes un excellent avocat. Et cette proposition n'a jamais cessé de tenir, répondit l'homme en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, en face de Fai. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce serait un grand honneur que d'avoir quelqu'un de si doué que vous à nos côtés. Si vous acceptez ce poste, nous satisferons n'importe laquelle de vos conditions.

- Dans ce cas... je n'en ai qu'une.

- Je vous écoute.

- ... Ne me cachez rien, s'il vous plaît. Ce travail requiert la plus grande confiance entre nous.

Le vieil homme eut un regard étonné, puis un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai... c'est tout à fait juste. Eh bien, soit. Je vous montrerai tout.

- Dans ce cas, répondit Fai d'une voix douce, j'accepte l'offre.

Avec un sourire, le père de Kurogane lui tendit la main, que Fai serra après un temps d'hésitation presque imperceptible.

.oOo.

Wakarai Shiyu ... C'était lui le cerveau de l'affaire. Plus le temps passait, et moins Kurogane avait de doute. Il était certain à présent que ce n'était pas Aoki lui-même, car un barman avait témoigné de sa présence dans son établissement au moment où Wakarai Shiyu avait appelé Fei Wang Lead. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, une tierce personne qui avait planifié lui-même la rencontre entre Aoki Seichiro et Fei Wang Lead et qui avait envoyé le couteau à l'avocat et les lettres à Aoki. Tout était de son fait... sauf le meurtre.

Ce que Kurogane ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était cette histoire de carte de tarot. Et à vrai dire, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Pourquoi lui envoyer à lui une carte de tarot en guise d'avertissement du meurtre de Fei Wang ? Ils n'étaient même pas si proches que ça. Soit, c'était le conseiller juridique de sa famille... et c'était aussi l'avocat qui l'avait défendu quand il était au lycée. Mais ceci mis à part, c'était surtout avec son père que Fei Wang Lead avait des contacts, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était à lui que l'on envoyait la carte de tarot ?

Et puis, cette carte... le Jugement. Selon Arashi, ça signifiait que le temps était venu de payer pour des anciens péchés. Et Kurogane n'aimait pas cette idée. Pas du tout. En admettant que la carte le visait réellement, il était loin d'avoir eu une jeunesse exemplaire. Avec Kamui et Fûma, ils avaient été de vrais délinquants, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils étaient toujours en train d'embêter les plus faibles... et surtout ce Kuzuki Kakyô. A l'époque, Kurogane disait que c'était la tête de Kakyô qui lui donnait envie de le martyriser. Il était tellement pitoyable, toujours à pleurer et à supplier... Mais lorsqu'il y pensait, à présent, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une honte brûlante, et des regrets qui semblaient voués à ne jamais disparaître. Et puis, il y avait eu cet accident...

Kurogane passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. La culpabilité n'avait jamais cessé de le ronger depuis cette maudite journée. Et son procès, qui n'avait rien arrangé... Son père qui lui disait de plaider la légitime défense.

_- Mais ce n'était pas de la légitime défense..._

_- Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis !_

Fais ce que je te dis. Le leitmotiv de son père. Et son avocat, qui l'avait assez bien défendu pour qu'il soit jugé innocent...

C'était un fait, il était loin d'être blanc comme neige...

- Kurogane ?

Le brun sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Sorata et Arashi revenir.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Rien, grogna le brun. Vous avez du nouveau ?

- On a fait des recherches sur Wakarai Shiyu ...

- ... Et ?

- Et rien du tout. Il n'existe personne de ce nom là ...

- Evidemment, grinça le brun. Il n'allait pas mettre son vrai nom.

- On a aussi interrogé les propriétaires des boutiques d'où les colis ont été livrés, mais certains ont dit qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas. Un d'entre eux a dit que c'était une lycéenne qui l'avait livré, un autre a dit que c'était un collégien. Wakarai Shiyu a vraiment pris toutes les précautions pour qu'on ne le trouve pas.

- Pas d'empruntes digitales sur les colis, les enveloppes, l'arme du crime ... ?

- Aucune. Il devait mettre des gants...

- Merde, grinça Kurogane. C'est quoi, son but, putain !

Sorata et Arashi le regardèrent en silence pendant un instant, avant que le téléphone ne les fasse sursauter.

- C'est mon portable, s'excusa Sorata. Oui, chef ? ... Kishû et moi ? Oui, pas de problème, on arrive. Arashi, dit-il en raccrochant, le chef nous appelle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- On va continuer les recherches sur Wakarai Shiyu, mais je ne sais pas si ça nous mènera quelque part, dit-elle à Kurogane.

- Je chercherai aussi de mon côté, répondit le brun. A plus tard.

Sorata et Arashi s'éloignèrent et Kurogane se retrouva seul une fois de plus. Alors Wakarai Shiyu était donc un nom inventé... Quoi de plus normal, en même temps. C'était vraiment un nom trop bizarre pour être porté par quelqu'un... Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne faisait pas avancer le schmilblik, tout ça...

Son portable sonna à son tour.

- Allô, Kurogane à l'appareil.

- Kuro ! On fête ma libération, tu viens ?

- ... Fûma ? T'as été libéré ?

- Grâce aux bons soins de mon avocat ! Avec Kamui, on est dans notre bar habituel. T'as fini ta journée ? Tu viens ?

- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.

Fai D. Flowright avait donc réussi à faire libérer Fûma... Apparemment, il n'avait pas usurpé son surnom de Langue d'Argent...

L'avocat blond lui faisant aussitôt oublier l'affaire Wakarai Shiyu, il se leva et sortit du bureau, sans remarquer la personne discrète qu'il croisa dans le couloir et qui portait un colis vers le département des détectives.

* * *

*fait ses habituels yeux de Chat Potté* vous avez aimé ? =3 Le prochain ira plus vite. Vraiment. Pardon. ^^'


	5. Chapter 4

Salut à toutes! Comme promis, j'uploade plus rapidement que la fois dernière. ^^  
Merci pour vos reviews! Ca m'encourage énormément pour la suite, en plus de me faire très plaisir. Merci aussi à celles (ou ceux) qui mettent l'histoire dans leurs favoris ! *o*  
Voilà le chapitre 4 ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Kuro, on est là ! s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Félicitations pour ta libération, vieille branche ! dit Kurogane avec un petit sourire.

- Dis ça à mon génial avocat, répondit Fûma en inclinant la tête vers son voisin.

Un drôle de poids tomba sur l'estomac de Kurogane. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Fai était là aussi, assis en face de Kamui.

- Flowright-san...

- Bonsoir, répondit le blond avec sa politesse habituelle. On se croise souvent, ces derniers temps.

- En effet...

Ce n'était pas Kurogane qui allait s'en plaindre, soit dit en passant. Même si le blond ne semblait lui rendre que très moyennement, lui, il l'aimait plutôt bien.

- Vous avez réussi à le faire libérer... C'était bien joué.

- Merci, répondit Fai. Ça n'a pas été si difficile que ça après leur avoir fait remarquer que les produits que Fûma-san avait volés étaient tous sur le point d'atteindre leur date de péremption et qu'ils auraient de toute façon été retirés du commerce le lendemain.

- C'est un service que je leur ai rendu, en somme, ajouta Fûma.

- T'as volé de la bouffe sur le point d'être périmée ?

- J'avais pas fait exprès, à vrai dire, sourit Fûma. Coup de bol que maître Flowright l'ait remarqué et réussisse à faire quelque chose à partir de là.

- Si ça avait été un autre avocat, je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'en serais aussi bien sorti, fit remarquer Kamui.

- Je sais, dit Fûma, et c'est pour ça que sensei est mon invité ce soir. Buvez, sensei ! C'est ma tournée.

- T'as pas assez d'argent pour te payer à bouffer normalement, mais t'en as assez pour payer une tournée, soupira Kurogane.

- Si t'es pas content, tu peux toujours payer toi même, hein, rétorqua Fûma. Mais n'empêche, sensei a été vraiment incroyable. Tellement brillant que c'est le propriétaire du convenience store qui m'a fait des excuses, alors que c'est moi qui l'avais volé...

Kamui éclata de rire et Kurogane eut un sourire amusé, tout en remarquant que le visage de Fai restait sérieux, fixé sur Fûma.

- Sensei, ajouta-t-il, je ferai encore appel à vous la fois prochaine.

- Arrange-toi plutôt pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fois prochaine, imbécile, grogna Kurogane. Je me demande si tu grandiras un jour.

Fûma lui jeta un regard irrité.

- C'est quoi, ce ton condescendant ? Tu te crois beaucoup mieux que moi ?

- Moi au moins, j'ai pas eu la bonne idée de voler dans un combini avec des caméras de vidéo-surveillance...

- Oui, mais t'as fait pire que ça, pas vrai ? dit Fûma d'un ton sournois. Kurogane...

Le brun fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur sa chaise, sachant aussitôt à quoi il faisait référence. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à cet imbécile, d'amener un tel sujet devant Fai ?

- Au fond, c'est marrant que ce soit moi l'ex-taulard et toi le flic, tu trouves pas ?

L'ambiance se refroidit subitement de plusieurs degrés. Dans le climat de malaise qui régnait, Kurogane se leva brusquement, sentant que la veine qui palpitait sur son front était dangereusement sur le point d'exploser. Il allait lui en mettre une, à ce con !

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Kamui.

Ce ne fut pas tellement son cri qui arrêta Kurogane, mais plutôt le fait de réaliser que les yeux de Fai, aussi neutres que le reste de son visage, étaient posés sur lui. C'était sans doute un sentiment idiot, mais il avait envie de paraître sous un meilleur jour que celui de quelqu'un de susceptible, déclenchant une bagarre à la moindre occasion. Avec humeur, il se rassit sur sa chaise, et Fûma fit la même chose.

- Désolé, sensei, dit Kamui en baissant les tête. Ces deux-là sont restés des gamins dans leur tête.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Fai avec autant de calme que s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Kurogane se sente toujours aussi stupide en sa présence ? Ce blond avait une telle classe qu'il faisait passer n'importe qui à côté de lui pour un crétin sans même avoir besoin de dire un mot. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, de toute façon, ce que Fai pensait de lui ? Pourquoi se souciait-il autant de l'opinion de cet avocat qu'il connaissait à peine ? Et d'ailleurs... depuis quand avait-il commencé à penser à lui en tant que "Fai" ?

Mal à l'aise, Kurogane leva les yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées, dont le regard était fixé sur lui, sans doute déjà depuis un certain temps. Et il y avait à nouveau dans ses yeux cette expression glaciale qui l'avait saisi lors des funérailles de Fei Wang Lead, et qui le choqua à nouveau. Mais avant qu'il puisse essayer de l'analyser, elle avait déjà disparu, comme la première fois. Est-ce que Fai le détestait ? Et pour quelle raison au monde devrait-il le détester ? Soit, lors de l'interrogatoire d'Aoki-san, le brun s'était un peu emporté, et l'avocat l'avait sèchement remis à sa place à la fin... Mais est-ce que c'était pour ça ? Putain, ce que ça pouvait l'énerver de ne pas savoir. Et il en avait marre de toujours être le premier à baisser le regard, aussi... C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait, et pourtant, Fai l'y forçait à chaque fois, par l'autorité de ses yeux bleus.

Son portable, vibrant dans sa poche, le fit sursauter, et il s'excusa auprès des autres.

- Un instant. Oui, Kurogane à l'appareil.

- Kurogane...

Sorata. Et à entendre le ton de sa voix, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

- Sorata ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu es où, là ?

- Dans un bar avec des amis ...

- Demande à quelqu'un de te conduire... Et viens, tout de suite.

- Je veux bien, mais où ? Et puis, je sais conduire...

- ... C'est... ton frère. Il y a .... eu un accident...

Le portable glissa des mains de Kurogane avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Il lui fallut quelques horribles secondes pour que l'information prenne tout son sens, pendant que Sorata criait son nom dans le combiné.

- Kurogane... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kamui, inquiet.

Kurogane leva les yeux vers lui, et ramassa le portable lentement, les mains tremblantes.

- Sorata...

- Je suis désolé, Kurogane. Viens le plus vite possible. On est à l'hôpital.

- Il n'est pas...

- Si... il est déjà mort...

La phrase assomma Kurogane comme s'il s'était pris une poêle sur la tête. Il resta figé, incapable de faire un geste.

- ... Je suis désolé, répéta son collègue. Viens... vite.

Il cligna des yeux, et murmura lentement :

- ... J'arrive... C'est quel hôpital ?

- L'hôpital central du quartier est de Shibuya. Demande à quelqu'un de te conduire, ne prends pas la voiture dans un tel état...

Kurogane raccrocha sans entendre sa dernière phrase, et leva les yeux vers ses deux amis, qui le regardaient d'un air stupéfait, et Fai, qui le fixait en silence.

- C'est mon frère...

- Seishiro ? demanda Kamui.

Le brun aux yeux bleus était depuis un certain temps le secrétaire particulier du frère de Kurogane.

- Oui ... On l'a retrouvé mort. Il... Il faut que j'y aille ...

Un grand silence s'abattit autour de la table alors que Kurogane se levait d'un air totalement hébété.

- Mais... mort de quoi ? demanda Kamui, une fois qu'il eut un peu repris ses esprits.

- ... Sais pas, répondit Kurogane d'une voix blanche. Faut que j'y aille.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement, trop sonné par la nouvelle, et ne réalisait pas assez bien la situation pour ressentir de la douleur.

- Je vais vous conduire.

La voix ferme de Fai sembla tous les ramener à la réalité, et les trois amis levèrent le nez vers lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de prendre le volant, alors je vais vous y conduire. Venez.

Kurogane hocha la tête, imité par Kamui et Fûma, et Fai régla les consommations – tout le monde les avait oubliées – avant de les emmener vers sa voiture. Personne ne remarqua l'éclair de triomphe qui brilla dans ses yeux un bref instant.

.oOo.

Lorsque Kurogane arriva à l'hôpital, il avait eu du temps dans la voiture pour repasser dans sa tête le coup de fil de Sorata, et la douleur avait brusquement fondu sur lui comme le vautour sur une proie. C'était une douleur intolérable, encore plus forte du fait qu'il ignorait le pourquoi du comment, et ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse composer le numéro de Sorata pour avoir des renseignements. Lorsque Fai arrêta la voiture devant l'hôpital, il sortit en trombe, suivi par Kamui et Fûma, tandis que Sorata l'attendait devant l'entrée. Fai ne les suivit pas, par contre, par souci de discrétion, mais le brun ne s'en rendit pas compte, car il ne pouvait penser qu'à son frère.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée.

- On ne sait pas trop, répondit Sorata à voix basse. C'est le concierge de l'appartement de ton frère qui l'a trouvé inanimé dans son salon. Il a appelé une ambulance, mais le temps qu'elle arrive à l'hôpital, il était mort.

- Le docteur, il est où ? Celui qui l'a examiné ?

- Ils sont en train de le faire... Kurogane, surtout reste calme, d'accord ?

- Je suis très calme... Où est le docteur ? Et mon frère, je ne peux pas le voir ?

- Les médecins sont avec lui en ce moment pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, tu le verras après... Ton père est là, aussi.

Juste comme il disait ça, le père de Kurogane apparut au coin du couloir.

- Papa ! s'exclama Kurogane en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

S'il espérait avoir des réponses de la part de son père, c'était peine perdue, car celui-ci était encore plus sous le choc que son fils. Il avait les épaules qui tremblaient et son regard était hébété.

- ... Ton frère... Il est ...

- Je sais... Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

Le père secoua la tête, et répondit, la voix pleine de sanglots :

- On l'ignore... on l'ignore...

Une porte du couloir s'ouvrit, et deux médecins en blouse blanche s'approchèrent du petit groupe.

- Kurogane Haganemaru-san ? Nous avons examiné le corps de votre fils...

Kurogane père et fils, Sorata et Arashi, Kamui et Fûma, tout le monde était suspendu à leurs lèvres.

- Il n'y a pas de traces extérieures de blessures ou de coups. La cause de la mort reste inconnue... Nous allons procéder à une autopsie. Vous pouvez aller en salle d'attente, nous viendrons vous voir dès que nous aurons des résultats.

Le père de Kurogane n'eut pas d'autre choix que de hocher la tête, et les deux médecins disparurent dans une salle tandis que tout le monde se jetait des coups d'œil.

- La cause de la mort est inconnue, murmura Sorata. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Kurogane se laissa tomber sur un banc, comme vidé de ses forces, et son père l'imita. Lui qui était d'habitude si soucieux de l'image qu'il donnait de lui aux autres, il avait totalement oublié tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Pour l'instant, ce n'était plus qu'un père qui devait faire face à la mort subite de son enfant...

- Arashi et moi, on va aller enquêter du côté de l'appartement de Seishiro pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, annonça Sorata.

Il n'obtint qu'un regard de Kurogane fils – les autres semblaient même ne pas l'avoir entendu – mais ce fut suffisant pour lui, et il s'éloigna aussitôt, en compagnie d'Arashi.

- Je comprends pas, marmonna Kurogane. Je comprends pas. On s'est encore croisés hier. Il allait très bien... Et là, il est mort, et il n'a même pas de blessures... Je comprends rien.

Son père était trop affecté pour pouvoir lui répondre. Ses épaules était secoués de sanglots silencieux, et il cachait son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Quant à ses amis, Kamui était là parce qu'il était le secrétaire de Seishiro, mais Fûma était venu juste par compassion envers son ami, et il ne tarda pas à dire qu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'il appellerait Kurogane pour avoir des nouvelles. Kamui sembla hésiter à l'imiter pendant un instant, mais décida finalement de rester, au cas où Kurogane aurait besoin de lui. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, vu l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait. Il fixait le mur d'en face comme si un film était en train de se dérouler dessus, les yeux effrayants de fixité.

Il se passa un certain temps comme ça pendant lequel personne ne bougea ni ne parla, aussi immobiles que des statues de cire, puis, au bout de ce qui était peut-être des heures, les médecins ayant pratiqué l'autopsie sur le corps de Seishiro arrivèrent devant eux. En silence, Kamui et le reste de la famille Kurogane se levèrent.

- Nous avons pratiqué une autopsie sur le corps de votre fils, commença l'un d'eux, et voici ce qu'il en ressort : la cause de la mort est un rétrécissement des bronches conduisant à un manque d'oxygène. Votre fils faisait de l'asthme, n'est-ce pas ? Il semblerait qu'il ait inhalé une substance quelconque qui ait provoqué chez lui cette crise d'asthme mortelle. Nous ignorons encore quelle substance, cela dit.

- Une... crise d'asthme ? balbutia le père de Kurogane.

- C'est la substance qu'il a inhalée qui a été mortelle pour lui, précisa le médecin. Bénigne pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle s'est révélée fatale pour un asthmatique.

Kurogane en avait la tête qui tournait.

- C'est du délire... C'est pas possible.

Il avait l'impression qu'un flou total l'entourait et l'empêchait de réaliser pleinement la situation.

- Il faut que je voie mon frère...

Avant que les médecins aient pu l'en empêcher, il était entré dans la salle où reposait le corps de son frère.

- Arrêtez !!!

- Kurogane, non ! s'exclama Kamui.

Seishiro avait l'air normal, pourtant. On lui avait remis ses habits pour qu'il soit présentable, et à part la pâleur de sa peau, il avait juste l'air d'être profondément endormi. Kurogane s'approcha de lui, incapable d'en détacher son regard.

C'était impossible qu'il soit mort, totalement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort !! Il ne pouvait pas... Il était juste endormi, il allait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé... aniki, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il la gorge nouée.

- Kurogane...

Kamui était arrivé derrière lui, tandis que son père était de nouveau secoué de sanglots en voyant le corps de son fils aîné.

Le portable de Kurogane les fit tous sursauter, et il sonna un long moment avant que Kurogane ne mette la main dans sa poche pour le saisir.

- K-Kurogane à l'appareil, bafouilla-t-il en décrochant.

- Kurogane, c'est Sorata. On est allés à l'appartement de Seishiro pour fouiller, et on a trouvé le reste de l'équipe déjà sur le terrain, et ... ils nous ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé une carte de tarot chez ton frère.

- Une.... carte de tarot ?

- Oui ... tu n'en as pas reçu une, toi ?

- Je... non, je n'en ai pas reçu... Il faut que j'aille vérifier au bureau...

Avant que Sorata ait pu répondre, Kurogane raccrocha et se précipita hors de l'hôpital, sans tenir compte des appels de Kamui.

.oOo.

Le poste de police de Shibuya Est n'était pas très éloigné de l'hôpital où reposait le corps de Seishiro, et Kurogane n'eut pas besoin de prendre un taxi pour y aller. Fai n'était plus là. Il fallait dire, l'attente de l'autopsie avait duré longtemps, c'était logique qu'il soit rentré chez lui. Même si Kurogane aurait aimé juste apercevoir son visage un instant, pour puiser de la force dans la fermeté des yeux du blond. Dans ce monde qui semblait soudain s'écrouler autour de lui, Fai apparaissait comme un roc inébranlable, drapé dans son calme et sa froideur distante, un édifice que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir atteindre.

Lorsqu'il arriva au poste de police, hors d'haleine, son frère avait pris à nouveau le pas sur Fai dans ses pensées. La découverte de la carte de tarot venait de donner un tout autre tour à l'affaire ; ce n'était plus un accident, c'était un crime. Un assassinat orchestré par cette ordure de Wakarai Shiyu. Et il en aurait mis sa main au feu qu'en son absence, un carte de tarot l'attendait sur le bureau. Avant même qu'il n'y soit parvenu, il avait juré au fond de son esprit qu'il ferait définitivement mordre la poussière à Wakarai Shiyu, même si ça devait lui coûter la vie à lui aussi.

- Putain ! hurla-t-il en découvrant le colis sur le bureau. Wakarai Shiyu !!

C'était bien son nom qui était inscrit dans la case de l'expéditeur sur le papier blanc et rose scotché au carton. Et à l'intérieur, toujours la même redoutable enveloppe rouge sang. Sauf que cette fois, la carte de tarot n'était pas la seule à l'intérieur... Il y avait aussi des photos. Beaucoup de photos.

- Mais... c'est moi ? s'exclama Kurogane.

Il y avait une quinzaine de clichés, dont il était la cible sur toutes. La première d'entre elles datait du lycée, il reconnaissait son uniforme... et la dernière avait été prise récemment, apparemment, pas plus d'un mois. Entre ces deux photos, s'échelonnaient différentes périodes de sa vie, la fac, ses débuts en tant que flic...

- Il m'a toujours observé, réalisa Kurogane, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. C'est vraiment après moi qu'il en veut. C'est une vengeance...

- C'est sans doute son obsession, murmura Arashi, qui se tenait derrière lui. Pour aller jusqu'à prendre des photos de toi à tous ces moments de ta vie...

Kurogane la regarda, les sourcils froncés. Si c'était par sa faute que tout ça arrivait, si la perte de ses proches était le fruit d'une vengeance, il ne voyait que cet accident avec Ashura.

- Arashi, commença-t-il avec difficulté.

Il se sentait mal de lui dire quelque chose comme ça, mais il fallait que ses collègues sachent... La jolie brune la regardait avec étonnement.

- Tu sais... quand j'étais au lycée... J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Il s'attendait à des exclamations horrifiées, mais Arashi ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'était pas du genre hystérique, c'était un fait, mais Kurogane, sur le coup, lui en fut vraiment reconnaissant.

- J'étais quelqu'un d'horrible, à l'époque. J'étais vraiment une pourriture. J'aimais faire souffrir les plus faibles. Surtout l'un d'eux, en particulier... Je le harcelais tellement, qu'un jour il est venu au lycée avec un couteau, parce qu'il voulait me tuer. Et... Ashura, mon sempai... il lui a confisqué le couteau.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait préféré rester silencieux, mais c'était trop tard.

- Il lui dit que ça ne servait à rien qu'il gâche sa vie pour moi... Il avait raison. Mais moi sur le coup, en entendant ça, je me suis énervé. J'ai provoqué une bagarre contre Ashura, et j'avais le couteau à la main... Et quand je me suis reculé, je me suis rendu compte qu'Ashura avait le couteau de Kakyô planté dans le ventre. Et que c'était moi qui l'avais blessé. Et j'ai flippé, je me suis enfui. Et j'ai laissé Ashura mourir... J'ai été le pire des lâches qui soit sur cette planète. Ashura est mort par ma faute.

Il marqua une pause, nerveux, et reprit:

- Et quand mon procès a eu lieu, on m'a déclaré innocent pour légitime défense. Mais moi, j'aurais tellement préféré être emprisonné, peut-être que comme ça, je me serais senti moins coupable... Alors je suis devenu flic. Je me disais que, si j'arrêtais les méchants, et si c'était moi le gentil dans l'affaire, peut-être qu'on finirait par me pardonner. Peut-être que mon crime horrible pourrait être effacé. Mais... c'était pas comme ça. Wakarai Shiyu, je ne sais pas qui il est, mais s'il doit m'en vouloir pour quelque chose... ça ne peut être que pour ça. J'ai tourné le dos à la vérité... je mérite la mort...

- Personne ne mérite la mort, dit Arashi calmement.

- Mais j'ai tué quelqu'un...

- J'ai entendu. Mais c'était un accident, et je sais bien que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu n'es pas comme ces criminels qu'on arrête qui ne ressentent aucune culpabilité, aucun remords à propos de leurs actes. Toi, tu as souffert depuis qu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Oui...

- Tous les jours, tu as du te maudire qu'un jour comme celui-là soit arrivé, non ?

Kurogane ne répondit pas tout de suite, bourré de remords.

- Alors, tu ne me vois pas comme un meurtrier ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible à Arashi.

- Je te vois comme quelqu'un qui est passionné par son travail, têtu comme une bourrique et excessif, mais quelqu'un de gentil, quand on apprend à le connaître vraiment. Tu as changé, depuis le lycée. Tu n'es pas resté le délinquant que tu viens de me décrire. C'est le plus important... On fait tous des erreurs, plus ou moins graves. L'important, c'est la façon dont on leur fait face par la suite.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'y avoir fait face de la bonne manière...

- Bien sûr que si. C'est pour t'amender que tu es devenu policier, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu voulais être pardonné. Ça me paraît une bonne manière de faire face.

Kurogane soupira, peu convaincu.

- Wakarai Shiyu n'a pas l'air de penser la même chose.

- A supposer qu'il t'en veuille, et à supposer que ce soit pour cette raison, c'est peut-être qu'il ne voit sans doute pas les choses de la même façon que toi...

- Kurogane !

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers Sorata, qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau, accompagné d'un vieil homme.

- Voici le concierge de l'appartement de Seishiro... C'est lui qui a découvert le corps.

Kurogane se leva d'un bond.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien, répondit l'homme, manifestement mal à l'aise. J'étais monté faire ma ronde habituelle... je fais toujours ça, au cas où les gens qui passeraient laisseraient tomber des objets... Et là, j'ai vu la porte de son appartement ouverte... Comme c'était très inhabituel, je suis entré, et là, je l'ai vu allongé par terre... Il était en train de s'étouffer, alors j'ai vite appelé une ambulance... je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir, et le temps que l'ambulance arrive, il ne bougeait déjà plus... je paniquais...

- Avez-vous assisté à quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Quelqu'un lui a rendu visite ?

- Je... Oui, oui, quelqu'un lui a rendu visite, en effet... C'est moi qui ouvre la porte à ceux qui n'ont pas les clés, vous comprenez... je suis obligé de voir passer tous les visages... Et il y a eu ce jeune homme... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, déjà ? Qu'il fallait qu'il lui rende visite. Et moi je lui ai dit que monsieur Seishiro n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait déranger si facilement, parce que c'était le fils du président d'une grande compagnie et tout et tout, mais l'homme a dit qu'il était son employé et qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent affaires...

- Son _employé _ ?

- Oui, son employé... Il m'a même montré sa carte de visite, c'était marqué qu'il était... quelque chose comme, responsable de la coordination pour la compagnie Kurogane & Sons. Ça m'a impressionné, ce titre, alors je l'ai laissé passer... Et après, quand il est redescendu, une bonne demi-heure plus tard... Il avait l'air vraiment très agité, alors ça m'a un peu surpris. Il a claqué la porte et il est parti à toute allure. Et quand je suis monté, dix minutes plus tard environ ... il y avait la porte ouverte, et monsieur Seishiro qui étouffait. Et une odeur terrible dans la pièce, quelque chose qui vous donnait envie de tousser...

- Et l'homme, quel était son nom ?

- Je...

- C'était marqué sur sa carte de visite, non ?

- Ah, oui, maintenant que vous le dites... C'est vrai... Son nom... Je... Il me semble que c'était, quelque chose comme... Sumeragi Subaru.

A suivre...

* * *

Pour me donner vos impressions, c'est juste en dessous ! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Salut à tous! Voici le chapitre 5, qui j'espère vous plaira. ^^

Mais avant ça, comme d'habitude, merci infiniment pour vos si gentilles reviews qui font monter ma motivation en flèche! Je remarque d'ailleurs que vous avez tous l'air d'adorer le Fye version machiavélique, ce qui fait très plaisir, parce que je trouve moi aussi que ça lui va très bien, et qu'il pète la classe :3 Il devrait être comme ça dans le manga aussi, hohoho! *o*

RàR:  
- Eva, Virginie2, Irissia, Butty, Aria : merci pour vos reviews ! Contente que ça vous plaise ^^  
- Krystal2 : La voici, la suite ! ^^ Pour le masque, la personnalité froide va très bien avec, c'est bien pour ça que je ne me suis pas gênée :3  
- Ayu : haha ouais, c'est vrai qu'il commence à s'en rendre compte, le Kuro :3  
- Ayaka : thank you ! ^^ j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. :3  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Sumeragi Subaru. Âgé de 25 ans. Employé de la société Kurogane & Sons en tant que responsable de coordination, sous les ordres de Seishiro-san, récemment licencié pour une raison inconnue. Il a rendu visite à la victime à environ 20h30. Vers 21 heures environ, il est descendu d'un air très agité, selon le concierge qui, quelques minutes plus tard, a découvert Seishiro-san en train d'étouffer sur le sol de son salon. Selon ce qu'un de ses collègues nous a dit, il était criblé de dettes et avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts, et son licenciement n'a rien arrangé. Il aurait donc eu des raisons d'en vouloir à Seishiro, mais pour l'instant, sa mort est considérée comme naturelle, il faudrait donc prouver qu'il y a eu assassinat. Pour l'instant, notre objectif principal est de retrouver Sumeragi Subaru, qui a disparu sans laisser de traces depuis la nuit de la mort de Seishiro-san. Personne ne répondait lorsque nous nous sommes présentés à son domicile ; de plus, la propriétaire de son appartement était absente depuis plusieurs jours, donc nous n'avons pas pu l'interroger.

Sorata reprit son souffle et scruta les expressions de ses collègues policiers qui l'observaient. L'un d'entre eux leva la main.

- Excusez-moi, mais n'est-il pas possible de considérer la mort de Seishiro-san comme une mort naturelle et non un crime ? Supposons, par exemple, que Sumeragi-san ait rendu visite à Seishiro-san pour une quelconque raison. Lors de sa visite, Seishiro-san est pris d'une crise d'asthme ; Sumeragi-san serait donc descendu de son appartement pour chercher de l'aide ou un médicament ?

- Ça pourrait être une option, répondit Sorata d'un ton conciliant pendant que Kurogane grognait, mais s'il avait voulu chercher de l'aide, il aurait pu passer un coup de fil plutôt que d'y aller à pied ; le téléphone dans le salon de Seishiro-san marchait parfaitement bien. De plus, lorsque le concierge est arrivé, il a affirmé qu'il y avait une forte odeur dans le salon, ce qui peut amener à penser que c'est Sumeragi-san qui a répandu, sans doute au moyen d'un spray, la substance qui a déclenché chez Seishiro-san cette crise d'asthme, et qui a du le reprendre avec lui, car aucun spray ou aucune substance du genre n'a été retrouvée chez la victime. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, commencez tout de suite à enquêter sur Sumeragi Subaru.

Tout le monde se dispersa et Sorata s'approcha de Kurogane, assis au fond de la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas une mort naturelle, grogna celui-ci.

- Il faudra qu'on arrive à le prouver, soupira Sorata.

- C'est Wakarai Shiyu qui l'a tué. Tu sais comme moi que c'est lui !

Sorata soupira.

- Ecoute... C'est sûr qu'il est peut-être...

- Tu veux dire, sans doute.

- ... Sans doute derrière l'affaire. Mais on ne sait pas qui c'est et on n'a aucun moyen de l'apprendre. Il ne laisse pas de traces. Impossible de trouver un indice à partir des colis. Son nom n'existe pas. Il ne laisse pas d'empreintes digitales. Les cartes de tarot qu'il envoie sont disponibles dans les premières grandes surfaces venues, les gens ne se rappellent pas de lui. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Il faudrait trouver à partir d'autre chose... Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais enquêter sur la famille d'Ashura.

Kurogane avait également mis Sorata au courant de l'accident avec Ashura, ce à quoi celui-ci avait réagi à peu près de la même façon qu'Arashi.

- Tu penses que Wakarai Shiyu pourrait être de la famille d'Ashura ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est possible. Pour qu'il aille jusqu'à tuer mon frère... il doit avoir une bonne raison de m'en vouloir.

- Bon. Pendant que les autres vont chercher tout ce qu'ils peuvent sur Sumeragi Subaru, nous, on va enquêter de ce côté là, alors. Sinon, ça va, toi?

Kurogane leva les yeux vers lui d'un air fatigué.

- J'ai connu mieux.

Les premiers jours, il avait été complètement déphasé, incapable de réaliser. Jusqu'à l'enterrement, en fait, où il avait vu Fai, et de voir l'avocat si semblable à lui-même, calme et silencieux, ça lui avait donné un coup de fouet. C'était con à dire, mais il puisait de la force rien que dans un échange de regard avec lui. Et même si la plupart du temps, Fai était d'un abord froid, ce soir là, lors des funérailles, il lui avait parlé avec tellement de douceur que Kurogane, en le regardant, s'était vraiment rendu compte à quel point le blond lui plaisait.

Alors, il avait décidé de reprendre du poil de la bête, pour ne pas montrer un aspect de lui aussi pitoyable à Fai, et s'était remis au boulot avec encore plus d'acharnement pour oublier la douleur du vide qu'avait laissé son frère.

Il y avait aussi eu l'inévitable conversation avec son père, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de Seishiro, mais qui voulait que Kurogane remplace son frère aîné en tant que président d'une des filiales du groupe Kurogane & Sons, ce à quoi le brun avait refusé tout net.

- Je suis flic ! Je resterai flic, quoi que t'en dises.

- C'est dangereux ! avait répliqué son père. Si, comme tu dis, il y a un cerveau dans cette affaire qui t'en veut tout particulièrement, c'est dangereux de rester policier !

- C'est aussi dangereux que de ne pas l'être, et je préfère être au cœur de l'enquête. Et comme ça, je peux mobiliser des gens pour ta protection.

- _Ma _ protection ? Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Je suis assez grand pour me protéger tout seul.

_- _ Je suis sûr que Seishiro se serait dit la même chose, rétorqua Kurogane d'un ton féroce. Mais si j'avais été assez malin pour comprendre que c'était moi qu'on visait, et si je lui avais envoyé une garde rapprochée, il serait peut-être encore en vie, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter d'être aussi borné et accepter cette foutue protection !!

Son père l'avait regardé d'un air outré, comme si le fait de lui parler aussi durement n'entrait même pas jusque là dans le champ des possibilités, mais Kurogane n'avait pas cédé.

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un autre de mes proches, tu comprends ? avait-il dit d'une voix un peu moins sèche. En ce qui concerne le travail d'aniki, à mon avis, le plus indiqué pour prendre sa suite, c'est Shiro Kamui, non ? C'était son second, c'est lui qui connaît le mieux le travail...

Son père avait froncé les sourcils, mais n'avait pas répliqué, et Kurogane était sorti indemne de la discussion.

- Kurogane ?

Le brun sursauta, la voix de Sorata le sortant de ses rêveries.

- Si on allait enquêter sur la famille d'Ashura dès maintenant ?

- Ok, approuva Kurogane. Inutile de rester ici à glander en attendant d'avoir des informations sur Sumeragi. Allons-y.

.oOo.

Trouver des informations à propos d'Ashura fut extrêmement difficile.

- Tu l'appelles toujours Ashura, mais c'était quoi, son nom de famille ?

- Shirakawa.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelais par son prénom ? Vous étiez proches ?

- Non, mais tout le monde l'appelait Ashura-sempaï, alors je faisais pareil.

Sorata et Kurogane ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte qu'apparemment, la famille de Shirakawa Ashura avait disparu dans la nature. Ils eurent un mal fou à retrouver le logement qu'ils occupaient à l'époque de l'accident, et quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, une autre famille avait emménagé et ne savait rien sur les Shirakawa.

- Où est-ce qu'on pourrait bien chercher ? soupira Kurogane, découragé.

- Tiens, un vieil homme sur le pas de sa porte, là-bas. Je vais lui demander s'il sait quelque chose, dit Sorata en se précipitant.

Kurogane soupira d'un air sceptique, mais contre toute attente, le vieil homme se révéla une mine d'informations.

- La famille Shirakawa ? dit-il d'une voix lente. Oui, j'ai été leur voisin pendant un certain temps. Pauvre, pauvre famille... Vous savez que leur fils aîné est mort quand il était au lycée ? Assassiné par un gamin de son établissement, apparemment... Quelle tristesse...

Sorata jeta un regard à Kurogane, qui affichait un air indéfinissable de culpabilité et de malaise, mais le vieux continuait déjà:

- Le père des deux enfants était déjà mort depuis bien longtemps, et la mère les élevait toute seule tous les deux, avec beaucoup de courage. Mais c'était deux gentils gamins, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mal avec eux. Ils s'adoraient, tous les trois. C'est pour ça que la mort de l'aîné a été un sacré coup dur. Mais c'est pas fini. Quand les funérailles ont eu lieu, la mère, qui avait toujours eu le cœur faible, s'est évanouie, comme ça, pouf. Et impossible de la ranimer. Elle est morte dans les bras de son cadet, qu'il paraît. Et le pauvre gosse s'est retrouvé seul au monde.

Le visage de Kurogane était complètement décomposé. C'était quelque chose qu'il ignorait totalement, son père l'ayant soigneusement tenu à l'écart de toute information. Ainsi, la mère d'Ashura était morte lors de l'enterrement de son fils...

- Vous savez ce qu'il est devenu, le petit frère ? demanda Kurogane d'une voix altérée.

- Non, pas trop. Il n'est pas resté bien longtemps, le pauvre gamin. Apparemment, il avait hérité d'une jolie somme, alors il s'est arrangé pour que les services sociaux lui fichent la paix. Il est resté ici quelques temps, et puis il est parti... Et depuis, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles.

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Shirakawa... Et son prénom, qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ... ? Ah, oui ... quelque chose comme Yui. Je crois.

- Yui..., répéta Kurogane, pensif.

- C'est tout ce que je sais d'eux, dit le vieil homme.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Sorata poliment avant de s'éloigner avec Kurogane, qui réfléchissait.

Shirakawa Yui... Sérieusement, le nom lui disait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'Ashura en avait déjà parlé au lycée... Ah, mais ses souvenirs n'étaient pas nets...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Sorata en scrutant l'expression de son collègue.

- J'en pense qu'il va falloir essayer de trouver Shirakawa Yui...

- Ça s'impose...

.oOo.

Il était dans le pétrin. Un gros pétrin. Non, plus que ça... un _énorme_ pétrin. Un truc qui allait lui coûter cher. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était... ce truc était inoffensif, normalement... Mais... enfin, il n'avait pas compris. Il avait paniqué, et il s'était enfui. Et maintenant, il était dans de beaux draps. La police était à ses trousses, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait besoin d'un avocat... et d'un bon, de préférence. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se cachait, par peur, mais le temps était venu de sortir de son trou paumé.

D'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers le cabinet de l'avocat qu'il avait repéré. Sa carte de visite avait traîné longtemps sur le bureau de son collègue Kamui... Et puis, on en avait parlé dans le journal. On disait qu'il n'avait jamais perdu un procès. C'était cet avocat là qu'il lui fallait...

En silence, il entra dans le bâtiment dont la plaque dorée à la porte indiquait "Fai D. Flowright, avocat".

.oOo.

- Kurogane. On a réussi à parler à la propriétaire de Sumeragi Subaru.

Les trois enquêteurs avaient été obligés de se rabattre sur lui quand ils étaient tombés sur le certificat de décès de Shirakawa Yui, à l'âge de 18 ans, dans un accident de train qui avait longtemps fait parler de lui dans les journaux, et qui signifiait que la piste le concernant était définitivement close.

- Eh bien, encore une piste qui nous mène dans le mur..., avait soupiré Sorata. Dire que j'avais compté sur Shirakawa Yui pour que tout s'éclaire un peu...

- Oui, mais s'il est mort, il est mort, avait répliqué Kurogané, qui avait assez mal encaissé la nouvelle sur le décès de Yui, parce que quelque part, il s'en sentait aussi responsable que de la mort d'Ashura. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on n'arrivera à rien.

Difficile de ne pas être défaitiste quand tout partait en live autour de lui. Ça avait commencé avec la mort de Fei Wang Lead, tout doucement. Puis, le décès de Seishiro avait été un coup terrible. Et puis, toutes ces pistes qui ne menaient nulle part... Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur quelque chose, sinon, il allait péter un câble. Alors ce quelque chose, c'était Sumeragi Subaru. Et il le trouverait, il se l'était juré. Il le débusquerait et il lui ferait passer un putain de mauvais quart d'heure.

- Ah, la proprio ? Elle est enfin rentrée, la vieille ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Arashi répondit calmement:

- Ne sois pas si cynique.

- C'est sûr que je n'ai pas de raison de l'être, répondit sombrement Kurogane.

Il était tellement désespéré qu'il était même allé voir une foutue voyante. Une voyante ! Et pourtant, c'était clair qu'il n'était pas le genre de mec à croire à tous ces trucs mystiques. En plus, pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit, bonjour... Déjà, que les interprétations qu'Arashi avait faites à propos des cartes de tarot étaient totalement justes. Ensuite, qu'il risquait d'en recevoir d'autres par la suite. Ça faisait toujours plaisir. Puis elle avait dit qu'il avait épuisé tout son quota de chance, et enfin que les plus coupables n'étaient pas ceux que l'on croyait et qu'il fallait se méfier de tout le monde. Ça l'avait tellement saoulé qu'il s'était vite barré. N'importe quoi, cette voyante. Tomoyo, qu'elle s'appelait... Sûr qu'il retournerait plus chez elle.

- En tout cas, reprit Arashi, elle nous a dit que Sumeragi Subaru avait trois mois de retard sur son loyer, et que si elle ne l'avait pas encore mis à la porte, c'était bien parce qu'il avait un beau visage.

- Charmant, grogna Kurogane.

- Et elle a aussi dit quelque chose d'autre de bizarre...

- Quoi ?

- Que hier, quelqu'un a réglé d'un coup les trois mois de loyer pour lui.

- Le loyer en retard ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Justement, elle est en train de chercher dans ses papiers, là... Ah, ça y est, elle a trouvé.

- Oui, bon alors, c'est qui !?

- Un instant.... Ah !

- Mais _quoi, _ "ah!" ? Qui c'est, bon sang ?

- ... C'est l'avocat... Fai D. Flowright.

Fai D. Flowright. Le nom résonna dans la tête de Kurogane. Fai D. Flowright. Impossible. Ça voulait dire qu'il était l'allié de ce Sumeragi Subaru, l'assassin de son frère ? Non, c'était juste impossible. Complètement impensable. Fai ne pouvait pas être de mèche avec un type pareil...

Il fallait qu'il aille vérifier, tout de suite. Le bureau de l'avocat n'était pas loin... il n'avait qu'à courir pour y aller. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être Fai. Pas lui.

Avant même de le réaliser, il était arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Fai.

- Vous voulez un renseignement, monsieur ? demanda l'homme de l'accueil.

Kurogane lui jeta un tel regard qu'il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

- Le bureau de maître Flowright, dit le brun d'un ton sec.

- ... P-premier étage, première porte à gauche..., indiqua l'homme, terrifié. M-mais il est avec un client en ce moment...

Kurogane ne fit pas attention à la dernière phrase et s'élança dans l'escalier.

- Monsieur ! Revenez ! Maître Flowright ne ...

Kurogane arriva en moins de cinq secondes devant la porte du bureau de Fai. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra. Le blond était avec un client, en effet. Un beau gosse avec des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux verts.

- ... Sumeragi... Subaru, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête lentement, et le regard de Kurogane dériva sur Fai, le traître, avant de se poser à nouveau sur son client.

- J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, si vous vouliez bien venir avec moi....

Sumeragi Subaru jeta un regard interrogateur à Fai, qui hocha la tête et dit doucement :

- Allons-y.

Il n'avait même pas attendu que Kurogane lui intime de les suivre, et le brun lui jeta un regard pour le moins intrigué. Il tenait tant que ça à venir au poste ?

- Je suis son avocat, expliqua Fai.

Dans sa voix calme, on pouvait percevoir comme une note d'ironie triomphante, mais Kurogane n'y fit pas attention, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas envie de voir une fois de plus l'assassin d'un de ses proches libéré pour légitime défense à cause d'une défense trop parfaite...

Mais à voir le regard autoritaire que Fai lui jeta quand il se leva, il était clair que le blond n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire de cadeau.

.oOo.

L'interrogatoire de Sumeragi Subaru se déroula dans le même contexte que celui d'Aoki Seichiro. Fai était assis à côté du suspect, et en face d'eux, se tenaient Kurogane et Sorata. Au fond de la pièce, discrètement assis devant une table, quelqu'un prenait note de tout ce qui se disait, et Arashi et quelques autres personnes écoutaient tout derrière la grande vitre teintée.

- Vous êtes donc Sumeragi Subaru, 25 ans, anciennement responsable de coordination pour la firme Kurogane & Sons, récemment licencié, résuma Sorata. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui, répondit Subaru, visiblement très nerveux.

- Dites-nous pour quelle raison vous êtes allé chez Seishiro-san.

Subaru resta silencieux un instant, jeta un regard rapide à Fai, et répondit d'une voix lente:

- Pour réparer une injustice.

- Une injustice ? répéta Kurogane, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui. J'ai été injustement licencié. Je voulais aller lui en parler.

- Qu'appelez-vous "injustement licencié" ? demanda Sorata.

- Eh bien... responsable de coordination, ça signifie que chaque jour, j'ai des contacts avec des compagnies "amies" de la société Kurogane pour mettre au point des projets ensemble. Un jour, un employé d'une de ces compagnies amies a commis une erreur dans un rapport, et c'est moi qui ai été chargé de le remettre au président. A cause de ce rapport faussé, je me suis fait licencier, alors que ce n'était même pas moi qui l'avais rédigé... Comme vous le savez peut-être, c'est une période très difficile pour moi en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de dettes, et perdre mon travail aurait été le pire de tout. Alors c'est pour cette raison que je suis allé voir Seishiro-san.

- Vous comptiez rectifier l'injustice en l'assassinant ? demanda Kurogane d'une voix vibrante de colère.

- Non ! s'exclama Subaru. Je voulais simplement lui demander de reconsidérer mon licenciement. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention...

- Que s'est-il passé, quand vous êtes allé le voir ? demanda Sorata.

- Eh bien ... d'abord, avant d'y aller... j'avais reçu un colis, avec une lettre dedans.

- De la part de qui ?? s'exclama le brun.

- D'une personne nommée Wakarai Shiyu.

Le coup de poing que Kurogane donna sur la table les fit tous sursauter.

- Putain !! Encore lui !

- Du calme, Kurogane, ordonna Sorata. Que disait cette lettre ?

- Elle me disait que j'avais été victime d'une injustice et qu'il fallait réparer ça. Que je ne devais pas payer pour les erreurs qu'un autre avait fait... et que si j'en parlais à mon patron, il comprendrait sûrement. Des trucs comme ça.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je me suis dit que la personne qui avait écrit cette lettre avait totalement raison. Jusque là, je n'avais pas osé aller voir Seishiro-san, car j'avais peur qu'il soit violent avec moi...

- Mon frère n'était pas violent !! hurla Kurogane en se levant, bouillonnant de colère.

- Kurogane-san, intervint Fai de sa voix ferme. Calmez-vous et écoutez ce qu'il a à dire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et Kurogane se rassit, avec un mouvement d'humeur.

- Avec cette lettre, reprit Subaru d'une voix mal assurée, quelque chose d'autre m'avait été livré. Ça ressemblait à une arme...

- Une arme !?

- Mais ça n'en était pas une, continua Subaru. C'était un spray lacrymogène, de ceux utilisés pour se défendre contre les agresseurs. J'ai regardé la notice qui était fournie avec, et c'était marqué que c'était totalement inoffensif. C'était censé provoquer une toux pendant un moment, assez pour que la personne agressée puisse prendre la fuite. Et je me suis dit que c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle tournure... J'ignorais totalement qu'il était asthmatique.

- Mon œil, grogna Kurogane.

- Bon, écoute bien, Kurogane, ou tu la fermes, ou je te jette dehors avec pertes et fracas, menaça Sorata.

Le brun lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais ne répondit pas.

- Continuez, Sumeragi-san, dit Sorata.

Subaru hocha la tête d'un air anxieux.

- J'ai donc mis le spray dans mon sac et je suis allé voir le président... Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, le portier a fait des difficultés pour me laisser entrer. Il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il disait qu'on ne dérangeait pas quelqu'un comme le fils du propriétaire de la société Kurogane & Sons... alors je lui ai dit que j'étais un employé de Seishiro-san et qu'il fallait que je règle un problème avec lui. Je lui ai montré ma carte de visite et il m'a laissé entrer. Quand je me suis retrouvé devant la porte du président, j'ai eu un peu peur, mais bizarrement, quand il m'a ouvert, il s'est montré plutôt aimable...

Kurogane ouvrit la bouche pour faire une réflexion, mais Sorata lui jeta un regard significatif et le brun réprima ses paroles.

- Il m'a laissé entrer tout de suite, et il m'a fait quelques réflexions sympathiques, alors j'ai pensé que c'était mon jour de chance et je lui ai parlé de mon licenciement. Malheureusement, il avait beau être de bonne humeur – je pense même qu'il était un peu saoul – il n'a pas voulu en entendre parler. Je l'ai supplié, je me suis agenouillé devant lui, mais il n'a pas voulu changer d'avis. Puis il m'a dit de me relever, et je me suis redressé, et il m'a observé si fixement que ça m'a mis très mal à l'aise. Et après, il m'a dit : "En fait, t'es vraiment très mignon. On n'a qu'à dire ça : donne-moi ton corps, et en échange, je reconsidèrerai cette histoire de licenciement".

- Mensonges !!! hurla Kurogane.

Cette fois, cependant, Sorata ne le reprit pas, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je ne mens pas, protesta Subaru. C'est la vérité. J'étais tellement stupéfait que je n'ai pas réalisé sur le coup, mais il m'a attrapé le bras et il m'a attiré à lui, et là... il a voulu m-m'embrasser... alors, je me suis dégagé, et j'ai voulu m'en aller ! Récupérer son travail d'une telle façon... c'était tellement... dégradant... Mais Seishiro-san avait de la force, et il ne voulait pas me lâcher le bras...

Il parlait de plus en plus vite, à cause de la nervosité.

- Et je commençais à avoir vraiment peur, parce qu'il était tellement plus fort que moi, et je n'arrivais pas à me dégager !! Alors j'ai fouillé dans la poche de ma veste et j'ai sorti le spray et je l'ai dirigé vers lui... Au début, il a eu l'air interloqué, et puis il s'est mis à rire, et il a dit "tu crois vraiment me faire peur avec ce joujou?" et il a voulu me le prendre, et là... j-j'ai tiré, avec la gâchette, et ... il a reçu le spray lacrymogène droit dans le visage, et il s'est mis à tousser, à tousser... comme c'était marqué sur la notice... Et moi, j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir... Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai appris dans les journaux qu'il était mort, et je me suis dit que c'était moi qui étais coupable... Mais ... ce n'était pas fait exprès, je vous le jure... Si je pouvais remonter dans le temps...

Subaru se tut, les mains tremblantes, alors que dans la pièce, tout le monde semblait tétanisé par le choc.

- C'est impossible, balbutia Kurogane d'une voix tremblante. Ce sont des mensonges ! Il ment...

- Je vous jure que non, répondit Subaru, aussi troublé que le brun. C'est la pure vérité.

- Et l'arme, demanda Sorata lentement... où est-elle ?

- Je.... dans mon manteau...

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts glissa la main dans son manteau et en sortit l'arme en plastique, qu'il déposa sur la table. Kurogane fit un mouvement pour la prendre, mais Sorata lui cria:

- Ne touche pas ! On va faire analyser les empreintes digitales pour voir si ce qu'il a dit est vrai. Si c'est la vérité, on devrait retrouver les empreintes de Seishiro sur le canon.

Subaru baissa les yeux, extrêmement nerveux, tandis qu'Arashi entrait dans la pièce pour prendre l'arme après avoir au préalable enfilé des gants en plastique transparents. Fai tourna la tête vers Subaru et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, auquel le jeune homme ne répondit que par un regard anxieux.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats de l'analyse, annonça Sorata d'une voix troublée.

Dieu savait si ça allait être long.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :3 Si c'est le cas, eh bien, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, hohoho! Si c'est pas le cas, tout pareil ^^ ça m'aiderait à me corriger pour la suite. =3  
A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 6

Salut à tous ! Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables *o* *o* *o*

RàR :

Eva, Virginie2, Butty, Irissia, Aria, Nandra-chan : merci ! ça fait plaisir de voir que vous voulez la suite ^^ la voici, j'espère que cette fois je tiens à peu près le bon rythme. x3

Ayu : Subaru est facile à manipuler, faut dire.... fufufu. x3  
Ayaka Maeda: ce chapitre te plaira peut-être, alors... mais j'en dis pas plus. x3

Rappel de disclaimer : les personnages que j'utilise sont tous à Clamp ; le scénario dont je me suis inspirée appartient à celui qui a créé le drama coréen Mawang, sur lequel a été ensuite repris le jdrama Maou.  
Rating : T.  
Genre : suspense, yaoi, drama (pitete angst ?)

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ~

* * *

Bizarrement, c'était la phrase de la voyante Tomoyo qui occupait la tête de Kurogane. "Les plus coupables ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit". Voulait-elle parler de son frère, sur le point d'agresser sexuellement un de ses anciens employés ? Non, c'était impossible. Son frère n'était pas le genre de personne à faire ça. Sumeragi devait avoir menti, c'était obligé ... Il connaissait son frère ! Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le genre de personne à faire ça...

L'attente était insupportable.

- Ils ont fini ? grogna-t-il. On a des nouvelles ?

- Non, répondit Sorata, et arrête de demander ça toutes les cinq minutes.

Ils étaient assis dans la salle du poste de police où se trouvaient leurs bureaux, avec d'autres enquêteurs, et Sumeragi Subaru et Fai étaient là également, occupant les chaises des bureaux d'Arashi et de Kurogane, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas menti, disait Subaru d'un ton suppliant à Fai. Tout s'est vraiment passé comme je vous l'ai décrit...

Et Fai hochait la tête avec un sourire en disant:

- Je vous crois.

- Moi, je n'y crois pas ! cria Kurogane. Mon frère n'était pas un pervers !

Parce que si, à la douleur de l'avoir perdu, devait s'ajouter celle de découvrir un si mauvais côté de sa personnalité, Kurogane n'était pas sûr de savoir comment faire face.

- Et puis, vous pourriez très bien avoir prétendu ne pas savoir qu'il était asthmatique alors qu'en fait, vous étiez totalement au courant !

- Si Sumeragi-san avait eu un intérêt à tuer Seishiro-san, répondit Fai à la place de Subaru, il aurait utilisé un autre moyen qu'un spray lacrymogène inoffensif, vous ne croyez pas ? De plus, votre frère prenait un soin tout particulier à cacher aux autres son problème d'asthme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ? s'exclama Kurogane. Vous ne le connaissiez même pas ! Arrêtez de faire comme si vous saviez tout !

- Kurogane ! s'exclama Sorata.

Il aurait voulu mettre Fai en colère, histoire que son exaspérant masque de froideur se fissure, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, mais Fai se contenta de le regarder aussi calmement que d'habitude, son regard bleu toujours aussi indéchiffrable, l'insulte ne semblant pas l'affecter. Et encore une fois de plus, Kurogane se sentit idiot, et frustré, aussi. Il ne parviendrait pas à atteindre cet homme. Il semblait trop au dessus de tout ça, comme une sorte de juge céleste, se contentant d'observer en silence. Il était la neutralité personnifiée. Il ne riait jamais, il ne se mettait jamais en colère. Kurogane avait l'impression qu'il était impossible de le blesser. Et il regrettait déjà d'avoir essayé, avec ses paroles méchantes.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il d'une voix faible, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Fai.

Sa voix était normale, mais Kurogane crut y percevoir une pointe d'hostilité. Et ce n'était pas dû à ce qu'il venait de dire, car Fai n'était pas du genre à être affecté par cette sorte de pique mesquine. C'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'il comprit brutalement : Fai le haïssait. Et depuis longtemps. Comme l'expression glaciale de ses yeux, lors des funérailles de Fei Wang Lead. Le doute n'était plus possible.

Mais tout préoccupant que c'était, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car un membre de l'équipe scientifique qui s'était occupé de l'arme entra dans la pièce, un sachet plastique qui contenait la pièce à conviction dans sa main. Kurogane se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui:

- Shaolan ! Alors ?

- Alors, répondit Shaolan d'un ton grave, les empreintes digitales retrouvées sur l'arme correspondent à la déclaration de Sumeragi-san.

Kurogane resta silencieux, les ailes du nez frémissantes, incapable de répondre.

- Merci pour ton travail, Shaolan-kun, répondit Sorata. Kurogane...

- Je refuse de croire ça ! cria soudain le brun. Je refuse...

Dans le silence qui suivit son éclat, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Arashi entra, suivie d'une fille aux cheveux et bouclés que personne ne connaissait. Kurogane lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Cette jeune femme est là pour témoigner ; elle s'appelle Kasumi Karen, c'est la voisine de palier de Seishiro-san. Je lui ai fait part du témoignage de Sumeragi-san et elle prétend que ça correspond parfaitement avec les cris qu'elle a entendus depuis son appartement.

Les preuves étaient accablantes. Kurogane se laissa tomber sur une chaise, comme vidé de ses forces, et Fai, qui l'observait en silence, choisit ce moment pour se lever et prendre la parole:

- Nous avons donc des preuves plus que suffisantes pour admettre que Sumeragi-san a dit la vérité d'un bout à l'autre. Par conséquent, je plaide la légitime défense.

C'était le coup fatal pour Kurogane, qui se leva d'un coup et jeta à Fai un regard brillant de colère. Un instant, il sembla partagé entre l'envie de le frapper ou celle de lui hurler dessus, mais il finit par quitter la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Sorata soupira:

- C'est difficile pour lui... Maître Flowright est vraiment sans pitié.

- Je suis désolé pour lui, répondit Fai d'une voix plus douce, mais... c'est mon travail que de défendre mes clients.

- Je le sais, répondit Sorata d'une voix lasse. Le sort s'acharne contre lui.

Fai ne répondit pas, mais une expression de contrariété passa dans ses yeux comme un éclair.

.oOo.

Il aimait bien l'alcool. Boire un verre de saké de temps en temps, un bière ou deux avec des amis, ça lui arrivait souvent, et il le tenait plutôt pas mal. Alors, pour qu'il s'y noie aussi profondément que ce soir, c'était qu'il en avait besoin. Une dizaine de bouteilles de bière vides s'amoncelaient sur la table ronde derrière laquelle il était installé, dans son bar habituel qui était presque vide, et il les fixait en se demandant quel besoin elles avaient comme ça de danser la salsa devant lui. Elles pouvaient pas rester tranquilles une minute ? Quand il y pensait, d'ailleurs, elles n'étaient pas les seules, la pièce aussi bougeait beaucoup trop pour son bien.

- P.. Patron ... E... encore une...

S'il avait été en mesure de se rendre compte à quel point sa voix était pâteuse, ça l'aurait peut-être effrayé, mais là, ça lui passait totalement au dessus. Au moins, il était assez murgé pour que cette histoire avec son frère et Wakarai Shiyu lui paraisse moins réelle. C'était déjà ça.

Et Fai... l'avocat avait été impitoyable envers lui, mais Kurogane n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Déjà, le blond était trop mignon pour qu'on lui garde rancune longtemps ; et ensuite, c'était quelque chose qu'il arrivait mal à expliquer, mais... il lui semblait qu'il était un peu... comme lui. Qu'ils se ressemblaient, quelque part. Dans la souffrance. Sans doute qu'il ne s'en rappellerait plus une fois sobre, mais là, bourré, ça lui paraissait limpide. Ils étaient _pareils._

- Ouaip, c'est ça. C-c'est totalement vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

La voix douce qui venait de parler appartenait à une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcher, alors qu'elle se tenait droit devant lui. Kurogane leva les yeux vers elle.

- Fai ...

Il vit le blond hausser les sourcils d'un air étonné et se rendit compte qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom sans faire exprès, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Merde, le con.

- Cette place est libre ? demanda Fai en s'approchant de la chaise d'en face, sans relever l'emploi de son prénom.

- A... allez-y.

Les pensées du brun s'affolaient dans son esprit malmené par l'alcool. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il voulait lui parler ?

- Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi, commença Fai en plantant son regard dans celui de Kurogane.

- ... Désolé... pour quoi ?

- Je me suis montré dur avec vous alors que vous venez de perdre un être cher. Je vous présente mes excuses.

Kurogane haussa les épaules.

- Ce... ce n'est pas de votre faute, si mon frère est mort. Et au fond... ce n'est pas non plus de la faute de Sumeragi. Ce gars a juste été manipulé. Le vrai coupable... c'est ce Wakarai Shiyu. C'est... c'est lui que je ne pourrai jamais pardonner. Le vrai criminel, c'est lui...

Fai ne répondit pas, mais l'observa attentivement, et Kurogane continua:

- J'aimerais bien l'avoir entre quatre z'yeux, pour savoir à quoi il ressemble. J'ai des tas de choses à lui dire.

- Comme quoi, par exemple ? demanda le blond, intéressé.

- Eh bien... D-déjà, c'est moi qu'il vise. Vous le saviez ? Je reçois toujours ces cartes de tarot, comme le jugement, et ces photos qui me montrent, du lycée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il m'a toujours observé. C'est une vengeance. Je ne sais pas qui il est, ni pour quelle raison il me pourchasse, mais pour qu'il m'en veuille jusqu'à assassiner mes proches, ça veut dire que je lui ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Alors je voudrais lui dire que je suis désolé... Je lui ai sans doute fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison de faire pareil en échange, mais... quelque part, je... je peux comprendre.

Kurogane ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille de bière et remplit un verre pour Fai avant de s'en resservir un pour lui.

- Alors j'aimerais lui dire pardon. Lui expliquer tout, lui dire que... j'étais un idiot, et je suis devenu policier pour me repentir de mes erreurs. Et ensuite.... j'aimerais lui foutre un coup de poing dont il se rappellera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Parce que c'est un foutu connard qui a assassiné ma famille, et je veux régler mes comptes avec lui. Je comprends ses intentions et ses motivations, et en même temps... j'ai envie de le tuer.

Kurogane soupira, et leva les yeux vers Fai.

- Désolé, je vous ennuie... J'ai un peu trop bu.

- Ça ne fait rien, répondit Fai à voix basse, en évitant son regard. Faites de votre mieux.

- ... Gné ?

- Pour trouver cet homme... Faites de votre mieux, et arrêtez-le quoi qu'il arrive.

Kurogane fixa Fai d'un air étonné, puis hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Comptez sur moi.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils évitèrent chacun le regard de l'autre, puis une pensée traversa la tête de Kurogane, et il marmonna:

- Vous avez accepté le poste de conseiller juridique de mon père...

- ... C'est exact, admit Fai. Depuis un certain temps, déjà...

- Je l'ai appris récemment seulement... Félicitations.

Le brun vida son verre d'un trait, puis se leva lentement.

- Je vais m'rentrer, moi...

Il ne fut capable de faire qu'un seul pas avant de s'écrouler par terre. Fai le contempla d'un air amusé.

- Je vous raccompagne, peut-être ... ?

- Désolé, balbutia Kurogane.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait été ridicule devant lui. C'était pathétique...

.oOo.

- Fai.

Encore le prénom, mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

- Oui ?

La voiture de Fai venait de s'arrêter devant l'appartement du brun, mais celui-ci, affalé sur la banquette côté passager, ne semblait pas décidé à se lever.

- Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ?

Fai coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Kurogane calmement.

- Moi ? Je vous déteste ?

- Oui, vous me détestez... Pourquoi ?

- Vous vous faites juste des idées, répondit Fai calmement. Pourquoi je vous détesterais ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais... il y a ces expressions, dans vos regards, parfois... J'ai l'impression que vous me haïssez.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le blond murmura:

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous êtes fatigué.

- Vous ne répondez pas...

- C'est parce que vous ne seriez pas en état de comprendre ma réponse.

C'était peut-être vrai, dans l'état où il était, mais...

- Expliquez-moi tout de même, demanda le brun. Ce n'est pas juste si vous me haïssez sans que je sache pourquoi. Expliquez-moi. J'ai l'impression que quelque part, le destin nous place toujours dans des camps ennemis, moi d'un côté, et vous, l'avocat de mes adversaires, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit se détester, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je ne vous déteste pas.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond, un peu triste, un peu moqueur, et il répondit:

- Kurogane-san, vous devriez vraiment aller dormir...

- Pas avant que vous n'ayez compris ce que je veux dire ! s'exclama Kurogane brutalement.

L'éclat de voix surprit Fai, qui sursauta, et le regarda d'un air étonné.

- Et autre chose, ajouta le brun avec humeur, j'aimerais bien que vous cessiez de vous introduire dans mes pensées à tout bout de champ. Ça finit par devenir insupportable, d'essayer de se concentrer sur quelque chose sans y arriver, à cause de vous.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le regard de l'avocat ne quitta pas Kurogane, passablement surpris, puis il murmura:

- J'en suis désolé...

- Dites, reprit Kurogane sans faire attention à ses excuses, depuis quelques temps, il y a une pensée en particulier qui m'obsède. Et ça m'énerve de vous voir si proche de moi et de ne rien faire, alors laissez-moi essayer quelque chose, et après, je vous laisse tranquille, d'accord ?

Le regard de Fai était de plus en plus surpris, mais Kurogane ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Quelque part, pour le brun, le temps ne semblait plus avoir la même valeur. Il avait amorcé le mouvement sans aucune gêne, sans même se questionner, juste parce qu'il en avait envie, mais maintenant que ses lèvres touchaient celles du blond, il lui sembla que son esprit redevenait affreusement lucide, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. D'un autre côté, ça lui permettait de mieux savourer ce baiser auquel il devait bien avouer qu'il avait souvent songé, ces derniers temps. Et les lèvres de Fai étaient encore plus tendres qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et sa joue, qu'il caressait d'une main, était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Sauf que le blond, soit par surprise, soit par réticence, ne lui rendait pas son baiser. Ses lèvres restaient immobiles, glaciales, et Kurogane sentit avec étonnement son cœur se serrer.

- Embrassez-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Juste une fois...

Pendant quelques secondes, qui semblèrent des siècles à Kurogane, Fai resta immobile. Puis ses lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement pour répondre au baiser du brun, qui sentit tout un flot d'émotions indicibles se précipiter dans ses veines. C'était dément, mais il était sérieusement dingue de ce gars.

- J'ai dit que je vous laisserais tranquille, balbutia-t-il en libérant ses lèvres après un baiser qui lui sembla beaucoup trop court. Mais finalement, je n'en ai plus envie. Désolé.

Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard du blond, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Lever les yeux et lire de l'hostilité ou de la haine dans ceux de Fai aurait été trop douloureux. Alors il se contenta de regarder ses lèvres un court instant, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau, tout en se demandant s'il allait recevoir une réaction spontanée, cette fois-ci. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Fai, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, et qui l'avait obsédé au même titre que le baiser, mais quelque part, il lui semblait que ça ne servait qu'à attiser sa frustration. Soit, cette fois, Fai répondait – bien qu'avec hésitation – à son baiser. Mais il ne faisait pas un seul geste envers le brun, et ne répondait pas à ses caresses non plus. Kurogane pouvait presque sentir son hostilité rien qu'à la façon dont leurs lèvres se touchaient.

Pourtant, quand il leva les yeux vers lui, incapable d'éviter son regard plus longtemps, il n'y lut pas la froideur qu'il était persuadé d'y trouver. Rien d'autre qu'une expression troublée. Un peu désemparée, aussi, hésitante. Et à la façon dont il soupira de soulagement, le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait redouté cet échange de regards bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en laissant ses doigts courir sur la joue de Fai. Vous me détestez, et je vous impose ça. Pardon...

Fai ne répondit pas, mais lorsque Kurogane l'embrassa à nouveau, il lui sembla que le blond était moins réticent. Qu'il s'impliquait plus... C'était lui qui se l'imaginait ? Peut-être qu'il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. Avec le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, ça ne l'aurait qu'à moitié étonné, à vrai dire.

Non, non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. La main fine de Fai venait de se glisser dans ses cheveux, et le contact le fit frissonner depuis le bas de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'en haut du cou. Ses doigts étaient froids, mais Kurogane sentait sa peau le brûler aux endroits qu'ils effleuraient. Son cou, sa joue... Ce n'était pas son imagination. Fai se laissait vraiment aller. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient avec plus d'avidité, et l'hésitation que le blond avait pu ressentir semblait avoir disparu. Et Kurogane aurait préféré crever plutôt que d'arrêter maintenant...

Mais Fai s'arracha brutalement à leur baiser.

- Non, balbutia-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Kurogane leva les yeux vers lui, le cœur soudainement arraché de sa poitrine par ce simple mot, mais Fai n'avait pas fini.

- Pas... pas ici...

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le brun ne s'attendait pas à une telle réflexion. Une remarque froide comme l'avocat en avait le secret, plutôt. Une baffe, une explosion de colère, peut-être, ou une phrase polie de refus. Polie, mais assassine.

Il fixa Fai sans un mot, stupéfait, et celui-ci détourna le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Les passants, murmura-t-il... Ils vont nous voir.

C'était donc cela, ce qui l'inquiétait... Kurogane en aurait presque ri de soulagement, s'il n'avait pas eu si peur que Fai ne le prenne mal et s'enfuie.

- Eh bien, répondit-il, les vitres de derrière sont teintées...

Soit, son appartement était juste en face de la voiture... Mais il avait l'impression que Fai lui échapperait s'ils devaient sortir d'ici. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il lui avait pas mal forcé la main et qu'il suffirait de peu pour que le blond change d'avis.

- Oui, mais...

Voilà, il était déjà sur le point de rebrousser chemin...

- Personne ne nous verra, murmura Kurogane. Viens.

Il se glissa entre les deux fauteuils de devant et prit la main de Fai pour l'attirer à l'arrière de la voiture, protégés des regards par les vitres teintées.

- Ça ira, ici ? murmura-t-il, les lèvres contre les siennes.

Même si ça n'avait pas été, il n'aurait pas voulu changer. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'objection dans la façon dont Fai lui rendait son baiser.

.oOo.

Quelque part, il s'attendait vraiment à ce que Fai le repousse au bout d'un moment. Merci pour tout, et bonsoir. Il n'avait pas arrêté de s'y préparer mentalement, même alors que leurs lèvres étaient brûlantes de tant de baisers et que les mains froides du blond caressaient sa peau et se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Mais ils en était déjà arrivés à ce stade, avec leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la voiture et les vitres déjà couvertes de buée, et Fai ne l'avait toujours pas rejeté. Sans doute qu'il ne le ferait plus, à présent. Il pouvait peut-être enfin laisser tomber son appréhension, celle qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser. Si Fai acceptait ce genre de choses, c'était qu'il en avait vraiment envie, certainement. Et l'hostilité qu'il avait cru lire dans son regard ou entendre dans sa voix, c'était sans doute juste son imagination... Fai était quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête, et même s'il se montrait sec, il savait aussi être doux et gentil. Et puis, quoi... il l'aimait, après tout. Parce que Kurogane n'était pas du genre à vouloir embrasser ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Et son cœur, lui, n'était pas du genre à lui faire mal rien qu'en regardant quelqu'un. C'était juste parce qu'il s'agissait de lui. Alors, puisqu'il l'aimait, il pouvait lui faire confiance, non ?

Il avait quand même été un peu bête de ne pas le faire monter chez lui, parce que faire l'amour dans une voiture n'était pas forcément très indiqué pour une première fois avec quelqu'un... Même si la voiture de Fai était plutôt grande – l'avantage d'être un avocat célèbre et de gagner beaucoup d'argent. Mais le blond ne semblait pas se plaindre, alors ça lui allait. Et même le cuir des fauteuils contre lequel il était assis, qui collait à sa peau brûlante, ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, parce que ses bras entouraient le corps de Fai – qu'est-ce qu'il était fin ! – et que la façon dont celui-ci bougeait au dessus de lui pour que Kurogane le pénètre le plus profondément possible le rendait étourdi de plaisir.

- Fai...

C'était un privilège que d'utiliser son prénom comme il lui était permis de le faire, et il ne se privait pas de l'utiliser, parce que de toute façon, c'était un trop joli prénom pour être laissé de côté dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Son corps était parfait. Jusqu'à l'expression de son visage, avec ses beaux sourcils délicatement froncés, et cette petite goutte de sueur qui roulait le long de sa tempe, et ses dents qui mordaient parfois ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de cri, mais qui ne parvenaient pas à retenir certains gémissements de plaisir. Et sa peau était si blanche. Le contraste avec la sienne était saisissant. Et ses poignets, si fins, ses bras, si finement modelés... C'était juste impossible de ne pas être en pure admiration devant sa beauté.

Comment un être comme lui avait atterri dans ses bras, c'était la grande question... Enfin, vu qu'il lui avait un peu forcé la main, il se demandait plutôt pourquoi il avait accepté d'y rester. Déjà, il était persuadé d'être détesté de l'avocat ; mais surtout, ce qui lui paraissait inconcevable, c'était qu'un homme comme Fai, beau comme un ange et froid comme la glace, si brillant et si intelligent, puisse s'abaisser à fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui. Il était incroyable jusqu'à la façon dont il faisait l'amour, si pudique et si érotique en même temps, et Kurogane se demandait par moments s'il n'était pas en train de faire un rêve, parce que tout était beaucoup trop parfait pour que ce soit réel, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement étouffé de Fai lui fasse comprendre que c'était tout sauf un rêve.

Jamais le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir.

- Fai..., murmura-t-il.

Être si proche de cet être d'exception, ne faire qu'un avec lui, c'était une jouissance presque intolérable. Il se demandait vaguement si, sous l'effet du plaisir, il ne serrait pas trop fort le corps de Fai contre lui, mais d'un autre côté, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans le cou du brun jusqu'à l'égratigner, alors il supposait que ça allait.

- Mmh...

Fai, par contre, n'appelait jamais son nom. Kurogane aurait bien aimé qu'il le prononce, mais il n'osait pas le demander. C'était déjà bien de l'avoir dans ses bras, au fond... Il ne fallait pas trop en demander...

- H... hnn..

Le blond posa son front brûlant sur celui de Kurogane, et leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il lisait une telle expression dans les yeux bleus de Fai, d'habitude si réservés, et si expressifs, cette fois. Le plaisir qu'il y voyait était le reflet du sien. Il crut aussi repérer un éclair de tristesse, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en être sûr, car Fai avait fermé les yeux à nouveau et s'était penché pour l'embrasser.

- K... Kurogane...

Il l'avait fait !! Il avait dit son nom !! Kurogane sentit son cœur bondir stupidement dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de la joie, et ses bras serrèrent encore plus fort le corps du blond.

- Fai... je vais... jouir...

Et leur cadence s'accélérait, et Kurogane en avait la tête qui tournait, et Fai lui serrait les mains à lui faire mal...

Certainement, il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi grand lors de l'orgasme. Et le fait de voir Fai crier son nom au moment fatidique n'y était sans doute pas étranger non plus, Tout comme les lèvres du blond contre les siennes, et son ventre à lui, humide de la semence de son amant, et la façon dont celui-ci balançait encore ses hanches si fines, tout doucement, comme s'il voulait que l'instant ne s'arrête pas... Sincèrement, tout s'était réuni pour que ce soit inoubliable.

- Fai, je t'aime...

- Kurogane...

Le blond avait posé son front sur l'épaule du brun, encore un peu essoufflé, et Kurogane n'était pas en mesure de voir l'expression inquiétante qui s'était installée dans ses yeux, froide et cruelle, qu'aucun sourire ne venait éclairer.

.oOo.

_Ashura... Cette fois, après l'avocat, c'était au tour du grand frère. __Ç__a a presque échappé à mon contrôle, mais pour donner quelque chose d'encore plus satisfaisant que je ne l'imaginais. Je savais bien qu'il était asthmatique, mais je me figurais que si Subaru-san devait utiliser le spray que je lui avais envoyé, ça serait pour se défendre d'un accès de colère. Mais j'ignorais que Seishiro-san avait un faible pour les garçons comme Subaru-san, et ça m'a mieux servi que je ne l'aurais espéré. J'ai aussi eu de la chance lorsque Subaru-san est venu me trouver de lui-même pour être son avocat. Je comptais le bousculer soi-disant par hasard au détour d'une rue, mais il avait vu mon nom dans les journaux et avait entendu parler de moi, et il s'est présenté à mon bureau de lui-même. Et, pour couronner le tout, la voisine de Seishiro-san a entendu leurs cris lors de leur confrontation et a pu témoigner dans le sens de mon client. Subaru-san a été déclaré innocent par la cour, et Kurogane l'a très mal supporté._

_Et pourtant, quelque part, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait. Je devrais être aux anges, car mon plan se passe à merveille et même le hasard semble être de mon côté, mais quelque chose me chiffonne. Ce n'est pas aussi agréable que prévu de voir cet homme s'enfoncer dans la déchéance et dans le malheur. Et de voir ses amis être tristes pour lui, au poste de police, ça m'a rendu mal à l'aise également. Sans doute par faiblesse. Par pitié. _

_Alors, j'ai décidé de me montrer encore plus impitoyable. J'ai fait semblant d'accepter ses sentiments pour moi. Je lui ai fait croire que je les partageais. Et quand il se rendra compte que ce n'était qu'un leurre, quand il saura que celui qu'il dit aimer est la même personne que celui qui manipule les fils du destin pour provoquer la mort de ses proches, il sera détruit. _

_Je dois être sans pitié. Il n'y a que de cette façon que je pourrai atteindre mon objectif final. _

_De toute façon, ça ne peut plus être arrêté._

En silence, Fai saisit le marqueur noir et leva le bras. Une croix noire fut dessinée sur le visage de Seishiro.

- Et de deux.

Il essuya d'un geste rapide la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.


	8. Chapter 7

Salut à tous, et merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ! Comme d'habitude, elles font très plaisir. ^^

RàR:

Virginie2: Oui comme tu dis, pauvre Kurogane, hinhinhin *rire de sadique*  
Irissia: contente que t'aies aimé le lemon! C'est pas facile à écrire ces ptites bêtes là. x)  
Eva: Fufufu *rire sadique* j'aime bien tes suppositions. ^^ Et non, je ne suis pas le drama à la lettre parce que le drama n'est pas yaoi malheureusement... ToT (ils feraient un couple siii génial...)  
Lewella: Merci de t'être accrochée xD j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
Aria: Désolée mais pour Tomoyo c'est pas prévu... x)  
Jellyka: Pas grave si c'est pas constructif, pour une review comme ça... xD Merci ! ^^  
Ayu: eh bien tu le sauras sous peu.. dans quelques chapitres :P contente qu'il t'ait plu. ^^  
Nandra: cruelle moi ? Si peu ... mwohoho *rire sadique*

Bon, comme ça fait beaucoup de rires sadiques en une seule fois et qu'en plus je suis à la bourre sur le timing que je m'étais fixé, j'arrête le blabla et je vous balance le chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bon. Résumons un peu la situation.

Kurogane, Arashi et Sorata étaient réunis dans leur bureau ; il était temps de faire le point, histoire d'essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair.

- Nous avons donc un premier meurtre sur la personne de maître Fei Wang Lead. Le jour même, Kurogane reçoit par colis une carte de tarot, de la part de Wakarai Shiyu, dont on retrouve la réplique exacte sur la scène du crime. Mais ce n'est pas Wakarai Shiyu qui a commis le crime, mais Aoki Seichiro, innocenté pour légitime défense.

Arashi s'interrompit et jeta un regard à Kurogane, qui resta silencieux, mais dont les sourcils froncés ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son état d'esprit.

- Puis, reprit la jeune femme, Seishiro, le frère de Kurogane, décède d'une crise d'asthme. Encore une fois, Kurogane a reçu une carte de tarot, et Seishiro-san également. Envoyées une nouvelle fois par Wakarai Shiyu. Et encore une fois, le coupable est quelqu'un d'autre, soit Sumeragi Subaru. Déclaré innocent pour légitime défense.

- Tiens, remarqua Sorata. Ils ont tous les deux été innocentés par maître Flowright...

- C'était son boulot, répondit Arashi prudemment.

- Oui, mais je veux dire... Ça me laisse une drôle d'impression...

Kurogane leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu veux dire...

- Rien de spécial, je trouve juste ça bizarre que maître Flowright soit toujours lié à ces affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends !? s'énerva Kurogane. C'est juste un hasard si c'est lui leur avocat à chaque fois!

Sorata, très surpris, lui rendit son regard.

- Euh... ok, ne t'énerve pas. C'était juste une constatation.

- Continuons, reprit Arashi après avoir jeté un regard rapide à Kurogane. Ayant pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être de quelqu'un qui aurait voulu se venger de Kurogane, ce qui semblerait l'hypothèse la plus probable, en considérant les cibles visées, nous avons recherché dans son passé qui aurait pu lui en vouloir, et visiblement, il semblerait que la famille d'Ashura soit en tête des priorités, à cause de l'incident qui s'est déroulé lors de sa première année de lycée...

- Arrête d'édulcorer la réalité, grogna Kurogane. Ce n'était pas un _incident _! J'ai tué Ashura. Si tu n'oses pas prononcer les mots justes, tu n'arriveras à rien dans la vie.

La brune lui jeta un regard surpris avant de continuer:

- Comme tu veux. Donc, nous avons pensé que Wakarai Shiyu pourrait faire partie de la famille d'Ashura. Malheureusement, après enquête, nous avons découvert que tous les membres de sa famille étaient décédés. Ce qui réduit de façon drastique nos pistes concernant Wakarai Shiyu.

- Les analyses d'empreintes digitales ou les enquêtes sur les lieux d'où les colis ont été envoyés n'ont servi à rien, déclara Sorata. Wakarai Shiyu ne laisse aucune trace.

- Kurogane, Ashura n'avait pas d'amis, au lycée, qui pourraient t'en vouloir et se faire passer pour Wakarai Shiyu ?

- Euh... Si, il avait des amis. Plein. Dont je ne connais absolument pas les noms, d'ailleurs.

- On est mal barrés, soupira Sorata.

- On va essayer de réfléchir sur ce nom, d'abord. Wakarai Shiyu. Il doit bien avoir un sens, une signification quelconque. Ce n'est pas un nom très courant.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un nom trop bizarre, oui, grogna Kurogane. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

- Wakarai Shiyu...

Les trois policiers se murmurèrent à eux-mêmes le nom quelques fois, et Kurogane soupira.

- Ça veut rien dire.

- Et si on le prenait à l'envers, en lettres romaines, ça donnerait quoi ? demanda Sorata.

- Uyihs... Iarakaw... Laisse tomber, c'est pas ça.

- AH ! s'exclama Arashi, les yeux écarquillés. Et si c'était un anagramme ?

- ... Un _kewa_ ?

- Un anagramme. Tu sais, tu mélanges toutes les lettres et ça forme un autre mot.

- Ah oui... Attends, je vais l'écrire sur un papier. Wakarai Shiyu...

Kurogane contempla le mot avec concentration, en essayant de le tourner dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables.

- Wakarai... Shiyu...

Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, à placer les lettres romaines dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, Arashi murmura:

- Ça peut faire... Shirakawa Yui.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit sa réflexion, et Kurogane se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise.

- Shirakawa Yui !

- Mais il est mort, objecta Sorata. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

- On peut se faire passer pour mort ! s'exclama Kurogane. C'est loin d'être impossible...

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on reprenne le fil à partir de Shirakawa Yui, murmura Arashi.

.oOo.

- Félicitations pour votre nouveau poste, président !

Kamui jeta un regard rapide à Sumeragi Subaru, qui se tenait devant lui, dans l'ancien bureau de Seishiro, où il venait de déménager ses affaires.

- Ne me félicitez pas, répondit-il en soupirant. C'est à cause de la mort de Seishiro-san que j'ai obtenu ce poste. Ah! ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'expression décomposée de Subaru. Je ne voulais pas dire que ... je... je suis désolé de vous avoir rappelé ça...

Subaru baissa les yeux, le regard rempli de culpabilité.

- Mais vous avez été innocenté, reprit Kamui pour réparer sa gaffe.

- C'est vrai, soupira Subaru, mais ça ne change pas mon état d'esprit... J'ai tué quelqu'un. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à le réaliser. Ce n'était pas fait exprès, bien sûr, mais... j'ai ôté la vie d'une personne. Et en plus, de mon ancien patron. Je me demande si je parviendrai à effacer un jour cet horrible sentiment...

Kamui lui jeta un regard de compassion mêlée de tristesse, et ajouta:

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez récupéré un travail...

- Oui, grâce à vous, président. Si vous n'aviez pas été là pour moi...

Comme Kamui avait pris la place de président de Seishiro – le père de Kurogane avait finalement accepté de la lui donner – il avait songé à employer Subaru pour la place de secrétaire qu'il occupait lui-même auparavant. Normalement, l'emploi d'une nouvelle personne haut placée aurait du passer par l'accord de Kurogane Haganemaru, mais celui-ci, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de son fils aîné, n'avait pas voulu s'en occuper, aussi Kamui, du haut de sa nouvelle fonction, s'était chargé de tout.

- Comment trouvez-vous votre nouveau travail, président ? demanda Subaru.

- Très intéressant, répondit laconiquement Kamui. Subaru-san, j'aurais besoin que vous appeliez ces personnes pour leur demander des rendez-vous. J'ai inscrit sur ce papier les plages horaires qui seraient préférables, essayez de vous y tenir.

- Très bien, président.

Subaru prit le papier avec lui et disparut du bureau pour exécuter ses ordres, et Kamui tourna sur lui-même pour observer la pièce. C'était un joli bureau soigneusement aménagé, avec une baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Tokyo, un canapé et des fauteuils en cuir autour d'une petite table, un tapis – qui avait l'air de coûter cher, d'ailleurs...

Sur le mur en face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait un tableau qui représentait une nature morte, et Kamui s'approcha d'elle, l'air pensif. Il l'examina un instant, puis un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et il murmura :

- D'un autre côté, président, je vous aimais bien, mais votre mort m'arrange encore mieux.

Soigneusement, il enleva le tableau du mur, le posa sur le canapé, et ouvrit le coffre-fort caché derrière, où se trouvaient tous les dossiers concernant les projets les plus secrets de la compagnie, et dont Kurogane père lui avait donné le code après la mort de son fils.

- Je suis sûr que des tas de compagnies rivales aimeraient posséder ces dossiers, dit-il avec un sourire. Je risque de me faire pas mal de sous...

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, sans même songer un instant que vendre ces secrets aux autres sociétés n'était rien de moins que de trahir son ami d'enfance.

.oOo.

Shirakawa Yui. Plus le temps passait et moins Kurogane avait de doute sur le fait que c'était lui qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme de Wakarai Shiyu. Ils avaient de nouveau repris les recherches, et son décès, maintenant qu'il y pensait, lui paraissait plus que suspect : il était soi-disant mort dans un accident de train, mais on n'avait pu identifier son corps que grâce au témoignage d'une tierce personne, puisqu'il ne portait pas de papiers d'identité sur lui lors de son voyage... Ça avait tout d'une mort mise en scène.

Il pouvait bien sûr également s'agir de quelqu'un qui usurpait le nom de Shirakawa Yui pour en faire un anagramme, et créer ainsi une fausse piste. Mais Kurogane n'en était pas certain, parce que, si c'était le cas, d'abord, Wakarai Shiyu aurait attiré depuis longtemps son attention sur l'anagramme ; et ensuite, le manque frappant d'informations à propos de Yui n'était pas normal ; des traces avaient été effacées, c'était certain. Le contraire de ce qu'aurait souhaité un tiers usurpant l'identité du petit frère d'Ashura ; par conséquent, Kurogane était persuadé que si Shirakawa Yui était derrière l'affaire, c'était l'authentique Yui.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas exclure d'autres pistes non plus, s'ils en découvraient ; et Arashi et Sorata s'en chargeaient, mais en général, elles ne menaient nulle part. Shirakawa Yui était la piste la plus durable et la plus fournie qu'ils avaient pu découvrir à propos de Wakarai Shiyu.

Kurogane s'était abîmé dans la pensée de ce garçon, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, au fond, dont il n'avait connu que le grand frère, et qui pourtant s'employait à détruire sa vie aussi efficacement que possible, avec une méthode qui laissait penser que non seulement il était doué pour prévoir les réactions de son prochain, mais qu'en plus, il connaissait bien la famille Kurogane.

Parfois, le brun se disait qu'il avait raison d'être puni pour le mal qu'il avait fait, mais plus souvent étaient les fois ou il haïssait tellement Wakarai Shiyu qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Quel que soit le mal qu'il lui avait fait, Wakarai Shiyu n'avait aucun droit de prendre la vie de ses proches en échange. La mort, ce n'était pas donnant-donnant. Il était impardonnable.

Et puis, ses pensées avaient glissé sur le garçon qui avait ramené le couteau qui avait coûté la vie d'Ashura, au lycée. Kuzuki Kakyô. Peut-être que lui, il saurait quelque chose, à propos de Shirakawa Yui ? Alors Kurogane avait fait des recherches, pour découvrir où travaillait Kakyô actuellement, et ses pas l'avaient mené vers une petite boutique de voyance à travers les rêves.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son entrée avait été grandiose. Kakyô avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'il avait reconnu son visiteur.

- Du calme, grogna Kurogane en s'asseyant en face de lui. Je suis juste venu te demander si tu savais quelque chose.

- A... A quel propos ? balbutia Kakyô, encore plus livide que le col immaculé de son kimono.

- A propos de Shirakawa Yui.

- Sh.. Shirakawa Yui ?

- Oui. Le frère d'Ashura.

Le visage de Kakyô se ferma, comme l'avait craint Kurogane.

- ... Pourquoi tu le cherches ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Mes proches sont en train de mourir l'un après l'autre, et je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui en est la cause, alors je veux l'arrêter.

- Tes... proches ?

- Oui, mes proches. Ça te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? De savoir que je suis puni pour le mal que j'ai fait.

Kakyô lui jeta un regard rempli d'aversion avant de dire:

- Je ne suis pas comme toi... Je ne souhaite pas le malheur des autres.

Le remarque atteignit sa cible, et Kurogane fut touché en plein cœur.

- Je ne souhaite pas le malheur des autres !! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

- Tu étais quelqu'un de cruel, à cette époque, continua Kakyô avec antipathie. C'est ta punition.

- Ma punition...

Oui, il avait été vraiment horriblement cruel. Mais si quelqu'un devait être puni, c'était lui, et lui seul ! Et non pas ses proches! Et ça, visiblement, Wakarai Shiyu ne l'avait pas compris.

Le regard nerveux de Kakyô se posa sur Kurogane.

- Je ne sais rien sur le petit frère d'Ashura... si ce n'est qu'il allait au collège Yodoyabashi-chu... Ashura m'a dit qu'il était très populaire là-bas, mais c'est tout.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

- Oui.

C'était une réponse qui signifiait que même s'il en savait plus, il ne dirait rien.

- Je vois, grogna Kurogane.

Putain, avec seulement le nom de son collège comme piste, il était pas sorti de l'auberge...

.oOo.

Avec un soupir, Fûma poussa la porte de son appartement miteux. Encore une journée pourrie. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre de ne pas avoir de boulot et pas de sous... C'était vraiment saoulant d'être obligé d'aller faire la manche au père de Kurogane et de lui faire cracher assez de liquide pour pouvoir survivre un mois ou deux.

Il allait entrer dans sa salle de séjour lorsqu'il remarqua une enveloppe rouge dans le couloir de l'entrée, que quelqu'un avait sans doute glissée par l'ouverture de la porte prévue pour le courrier.

- Oh oh ...

C'est que Kurogane les avait mis en garde, lui et Kamui. Surtout, s'ils recevaient une carte de tarot, ou une lettre de Wakarai Shiyu dans une enveloppe rouge, il fallait le prévenir, à tout prix.

Lentement, le jeune homme se baissa pour ramasser l'enveloppe. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir le nom de Wakarai Shiyu à l'endroit de l'expéditeur, mais son portable resta au fond de sa poche. Il était trop intrigué par le contenu de la lettre pour appeler Kurogane... En plus, elle semblait lourde.

Avec précaution, il l'ouvrit, et en sortit non seulement une carte de tarot, mais aussi une coupure de journal, et quelques photos. De plus en plus curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil aux photos.

- Tiens... ? Mais c'est Kamui ?

Les photos étaient sombres, prises de nuit, visiblement, dans un endroit qui semblait reculé, et montraient son ami apparemment en train de faire des affaires. Il donnait une pochette de dossiers et en échange recevait une mallette...

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent pas bon, tout ça, grogna Fûma.

Il déplia la coupure de journal rapidement. Au milieu de la page, une photo de Kurogane père. Disséminées dans toute la page, d'autres photos d'hommes que Fûma ne connaissait pas.

- ... Les concurrents de la firme Kurogane & Sons...

Ah... ce mec là... en haut à droite... c'était celui de la photo, non ? Oui, pas de doute... Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

A cet instant, il remarqua un papier qui était tombé de la coupure de journal, et le ramassé, intrigué.

- "... Les traîtres devraient mourir..." Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça...?

Il observa à nouveau le tout, la photo, la coupure, la phrase, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Attends... Kamui ... Il ne ferait pas ça, quand même... Pas à Kurogane...

Non, c'était impossible... Kamui ne ferait pas ça.... Mais... Il valait mieux ne pas appeler Kurogane avant d'avoir mené sa propre enquête là-dessus.

.oOo.

- Putain, ça m'énerve !!! s'exclama Kurogane.

Il était de retour au bureau après des recherches infructueuses au collège Yodoyabashi-chu, et laissait libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur et à sa frustration devant Arashi et Sorata, qui le regardaient d'un air consterné.

- Y'a aucune piste !!! Y'a rien !!! Que dalle !!! Comment il a fait pour tout effacer à propos de lui, ce Shirakawa Yui ? Ça m'éneeerve !!!

- Du calme, conseilla Sorata. Tu n'arriveras à rien en criant...

- Je sais, mais ça fait du bien !

Le brun se rassit sur sa chaise à roulettes avec humeur, les sourcils froncés.

- Et si Wakarai Shiyu, ce n'était pas Shirakawa Yui ?

Kurogane et Arashi levèrent un sourcil d'un air interloqué en regardant Sorata.

- Et si c'était, par exemple, Kuzuki Kakyô ? Il t'en veut aussi, non ? Il était ami avec Ashura.

Kuzuki Kakyô ... Kurogane n'y avait jamais songé.

- Je ne sais pas s'il serait capable de monter une vengeance comme celle là, répondit Kurogane d'un air pensif. Il s'est presque évanoui de terreur lorsqu'il m'a vu l'autre jour...

- Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que tu avais découvert qu'il était vraiment Wakarai Shiyu, fit remarquer Arashi.

- Quand je lui ai dit ce qui arrivait, il a eu l'air surpris, dit Kurogane. Et après, il m'a dit que c'était bien fait pour moi. Que c'était ma punition. Est-ce que Wakarai Shiyu dirait ça, si je le rencontrais face à face sans savoir que c'est lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas plutôt faire semblant de compatir ?

- Mais c'est une piste à ne pas négliger, dit Sorata. On fera des recherches. Après tout, on n'est pas sûrs que...

Une voix timide interrompit Sorata à l'entrée du bureau.

- Kurogane-san... Un colis pour vous.

Un colis. Depuis quelques temps, le mot avait pris une signification funeste dans son esprit. D'un bond, il se leva et l'arracha des mains de la jeune fille qui venait de le délivrer. Sa gorge se fit soudain très sèche.

- C'est lui... C'est Wakarai Shiyu...

Il avait presque peur de l'ouvrir. Qu'allait-il y trouver, cette fois ? Déglutissant, il prit son courage à deux mains et arracha le haut du paquet. A l'intérieur, se trouvait l'habituelle enveloppe rouge...

- Encore une...

Qui contenait elle-même l'habituelle carte de tarot.

- Cette fois, c'est quoi ? La Lune ... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- La carte de la Lune, ça signifie l'attente... Que quelque chose d'étrange est sur le point de se passer.

- Génial, marmonna Kurogane. Et y'a quelque chose d'autre dans cette enveloppe...

- C'est quoi ? Une lettre ?

Kurogane déplia le papier d'un air songeur. Une phrase en lettres occidentales s'étalait en italique, en plein centre de la page. _Death awaits those who run away from the truth._

Death, il connaissait. Mort. Et truth, ça voulait dire vérité. Mais il n'était pas assez bon en anglais pour reconstituer le reste.

- Ça veut dire, _la mort attend ceux qui fuient la vérité,_ traduit Arashi.

La mort attend ceux qui fuient la vérité...

- Tu crois que c'est une allusion à mon passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la jeune femme, songeuse. Peut-être.

- Sans doute, même...

Wakarai Shiyu, ou plutôt Shirakawa Yui (il était plus que certain que c'était lui qui se cachait derrière l'identité mystère) lui aurait-il pardonné s'il était allé en prison au lieu de s'en tirer à si bon compte ? S'il avait été jugé coupable au lieu d'être déclaré innocent pour légitime défense, grâce à un tribunal corrompu jusqu'à la moelle ? S'il n'avait pas, justement, fui la vérité ? Il avait sans doute ressenti le besoin de faire justice lui-même, lorsque la décision du tribunal était tombée. C'était compréhensible.

Compréhensible, mais terrible.

- J'ai reçu une carte de tarot... Qui va être visé cette fois ?

Il fallait qu'il les appelle tous.

.oOo.

- Bon, dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone, mon père n'a pas reçu de carte de tarot... C'est déjà ça. Ensuite, Fûma...

Sorata et Arashi l'observaient d'un air inquiet.

- Fûma, c'est Kurogane. Oui. T'as pas reçu de carte de tarot, dis-moi ? ... Non ? Bon, ok... Quoi ? Non non, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Surtout, si tu en reçois une, fais-le moi savoir, _absolument_. Oui, à plus.

Un nouveau soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Pas lui non plus. Si cette carte signifie l'attente, peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de mort ... ? suggéra le brun avec espoir.

- Peut-être, répondit Arashi. Je l'espère.

- Bon... Kamui, maintenant.

Encore une fois, la réponse fut négative.

- T'es sûr, hein, Kamui ? Sûr et certain ?

- Mais oui, répondit Kamui, je ne suis pas débile, non plus, je l'aurais remarqué, si j'en avais reçue une.

- Pendant que j'y pense, tu connais quelqu'un qui allait au collège Yodoyabashi-chu pendant notre période de lycée?

- Le collège Yodoyabashi-chu ... ? Laisse-moi réfléchir... Euh ... Ah, un instant.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kamui reprit le téléphone.

- Moi, je n'y connais personne, mais Sumeragi-san vient de me dire que sa sœur jumelle y était.

- A quelle période ?

- Eh bien, celle qui t'intéresse, apparemment.

- ... Passe-le moi !!

- Un instant.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis une voix plus douce résonna dans le combiné.

- Kurogane-san ?

Le brun n'aimait pas cette voix. Elle lui rappelait l'interrogatoire, la mort de son frère... C'était de la faute de Sumeragi Subaru s'il était mort. Mais il décida de passer outre sa rancune et répondit:

- Oui. Votre sœur jumelle est allée à Yodoyabashi-chu ?

- Oui, ma sœur Hokuto.

- ... Vous n'étiez pas dans le même collège, vous et elle ?

- Non, j'étais en apprentissage ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra vous aider, mais je peux vous passer son adresse, si vous voulez aller la voir...

- ... Oui, merci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adresse était notée sur le papier et Kurogane la contemplait d'un air songeur.

- Je me demande si cette piste-là me mènera quelque part...

- C'est déjà mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout, fit remarquer Arashi avec sagesse.

- Mais il faut que j'aille voir mon père. Vous ne voulez pas aller enquêter du côté de cette fille ?

- Laisse-nous l'adresse, on s'en occupe, répondit Sorata, de bonne humeur.

.oOo.

Kamui sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son appartement. Il n'attendait pourtant pas de visiteurs.

- Fûma ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Kamui...

Son ton traînant et son sourire mauvais ne présageaient rien de bon.

- T'es bourré ?

- Non, je suis super lucide, répondit Fûma en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Je suis venu te parler.

- Me parler de quoi ? demanda Kamui, sur la défensive.

- Te parler de quelque chose de sérieux. De ta trahison.

- ... Ma _quoi _ !?

- Ta trahison, mon petit Kamui. Comment tu appelles autrement ce que tu as fait l'autre soir ?

- ...De quoi tu parles, à la fin !?

Fûma observa Kamui, qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air méfiant, avec une pointe de nervosité également.

- Tu as vendu des dossiers secrets de la société Kurogane & Sons. Et ça t'a rapporté un paquet de pognon. Ne nie pas, j'ai fait mon enquête. C'est ça qui t'a permis de payer la jolie montre incrustée de diamants que tu portes au poignet ?

Kamui cacha avec rapidité sa main derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gronda-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

- Eh bien, vois-tu, mon cher Kamui ... Je me disais que la vie était injuste. Toi, tu as un bon boulot avec un bon salaire, et en plus, tu te fais de l'argent dans le dos de notre cher _ami _ Kurogane. Alors que moi ... si désespérément _honnête...._ je n'ai ni travail, ni argent.

- ... Tu veux me faire chanter, c'est ça ?

Un sourire indolent naquit sur le visage de Fûma.

- Eh bien, après tout, pourquoi tu profiterais de ça tout seul ? Je ne demande pas grand chose. Un emploi stable dans ton entreprise... La somme rondelette de deux millions de yens... ça me suffirait.

- Ça te _suffirait _ ? répéta Kamui amèrement. Avec une telle somme, j'espère bien que ça te suffira ! J'en ai même pas la moitié.

- Mon œil. Avec cet échange, tu t'es fait dix millions. Mes informateurs sont des gens très exacts.

D'un regard, Fûma put constater qu'il avait touché juste ; Kamui se rembrunit.

- Je te laisse y réfléchir, dit Fûma d'un ton de grand seigneur en se levant. Imagine juste la tête que pourraient faire Kurogane ou son père s'ils venaient à en être au courant...

Avec un sourire, il se pencha et embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Kamui, avant de sortir de l'appartement d'un pas posé, laissant Kamui dans son fauteuil, incapable de bouger, comme écrasé par la foudre.


	9. Chapter 8

Sana à son poste pour la suite ! Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos adorables reviews choupinettes, je fais vite une petite RàR (ou un petit RàR.... ou des petites RàR....?) avant de vous poster la suite. Oui, Fai n'était pas très présent dans le précédent, c'est un fait... Il se rattrapera je vous le promets. ^^

Irissia : contente de voir que ça te fait cet effet xD héhé :3  
KuroxFyechan : haha *sifflote* eh bien en fait, j'ai pas encore tout à fait bien décidé.... ^^'  
Nandra : hoho, ça te fait un noeud dans le ventre *toute contente* gruhuhu xD merci !  
Virginie2 : oui, pauvre Kuro ^^" *aime faire souffrir les persos*  
Krystal2: *rougit* thanks ^^""  
Butty : si ça peut te pousser à regarder le drama... je te le conseille chaudement XD (celles d'entre vous chères lectrices qui ont fini par le voir ne m'ont pas paru en être déçues... (hein Aria!))  
Ayu : mais Yui a fait gaffe à pas laisser de traces, tu penses bien ^^ xD  
Eva : (hé, "graouh" c'est mon mot xD) en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que t'adores ^^  
Aria : Merci de dire qu'elle est intéressante xD mais le drama est mieux =P *fait la pub du drama* forcément, Ohno joue dedans *bave aux lèvres*

* * *

Le cœur de Kurogane rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut au fond d'un couloir la silhouette fine de Fai, qui devait vraisemblablement sortir de chez son père.

- Flowright-san ! lança-t-il pour Fai l'entende, avant de se précipiter vers lui, sans faire attention aux regards étonnés des employés et des clients de l'hôtel qui passaient par là.

- Kurogane-san, répondit celui-ci poliment. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien... Et vous-même ?

Fai s'inclina légèrement.

- Moi aussi, je vous remercie.

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée la dernière fois, quelque jours, ça signifiait des siècles, pour Kurogane.

- J'aimerais vous parler un instant en privé, vous auriez du temps ?

- Oui, répondit Fai calmement, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Dans ce cas... venez.

Ils traversèrent le couloir qui était loin d'être désert et où ils n'auraient pas manqué de se faire remarquer, et marchèrent un peu avant d'atteindre un endroit moins fréquenté ; après avoir vérifié que personne ne les regardait, Kurogane sortit une carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte d'une pièce vide. Fai le regarda d'un air étonné le faire entrer et fermer la porte derrière eux.

- C'est une salle de repos réservée à mon frère et moi, expliqua-t-il en voyant son air interrogateur. Je reste tout seul à l'utiliser, à présent.

- Je vois, répondit le blond.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Kurogane l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec ardeur.

- Dans le couloir, je n'aurais pas pu faire ça...

C'était osé de sa part. Et cette fois, il n'avait plus l'excuse d'être bourré. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre de voir si le blond allait le repousser ou pas.

- Je comprends, murmura simplement Fai.

Il ne le repoussa pas. Son souffle se mêlait à celui du brun dont le cœur bondissait douloureusement et qui mourait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras à l'en écraser. Fai ne l'avait pas repoussé. Et il lui rendait même son baiser... Kurogane avait envie de crier de joie. Comment avait-il pu tenir le coup sans le voir à ses côtés pendant ces derniers jours? C'était comme de prendre une grande goulée d'air pur après plusieurs jours de pollution. C'était salvateur.

Et dire que maintenant qu'il avait la chance d'être seul avec lui, et que Fai avait du temps libre, et qu'en plus de ça, il ne repoussait pas ses avances, lui, il devait aller voir son père...

- Tu reviens du bureau de mon père ? demanda Kurogane entre deux baisers.

- Oui. On a travaillé...

- Il n'a pas reçu de carte de tarot ?

Fai le regarda dans les yeux, l'air légèrement surpris.

- De carte de tarot ?

- Oui... Le meurtrier m'en envoie une quand il va tuer quelqu'un. Et j'en ai reçu une tout à l'heure. Mais apparemment, personne d'autre de mes proches ne l'a reçue...

Le blond l'observa avec attention, et Kurogane continua:

- Mon père m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien reçu, mais je me demande s'il n'a pas menti pour éviter cette garde rapprochée que je lui impose... Tu ne sais rien ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je n'ai rien vu de tel dans son bureau.

- Peut-être qu'il ne te l'aurait pas dit...

- Je ne sais pas... Je pense que si, tout de même. C'est une chose importante.

- Et toi, tu n'en as pas reçue ?

- Moi ? Non. Je suis censé en recevoir ?

- Eh bien, le meurtrier prend pour cible mes proches, alors s'il découvre notre relation...

Fai sembla tiquer à ce mot, et Kurogane s'en aperçut. Son cœur rata un battement, pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans le couloir.

- Enfin, ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux, si tu considères ce qu'il y a entre nous comme une relation...

C'était dingue comme la plus petite réaction de cet homme pouvait lui donner une trouille de tous les diables. D'un coup, il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit dans la voiture: "vous me détestez". Et Fai n'avait pas vraiment nié, si ?

- Je pensais plus ou moins que tu avais fait ça sous le coup de l'alcool, avoua Fai d'une voix douce.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

- ... L'alcool m'a sans doute beaucoup aidé à me lancer, mais l'envie était déjà présente même quand j'étais sobre, répondit Kurogane.

- Je vois, répondit Fai avec un regard amusé.

Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas répondu, et la façon dont il éludait les questions importantes était beaucoup plus perceptible quand Kurogane était sobre. Mais il ne reposa pas la question, trop effrayé de ce que la réponse pourrait être.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il, fais-le moi savoir si on t'envoie une carte de tarot, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit le blond sans lâcher son regard. Tu vas aller voir ton père ?

Oui, dans l'absolu, c'était ce qu'il devrait faire... Mais là, il avait juste envie de passer plus de temps avec Fai. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et murmura en lâchant ses lèvres:

- Si tu as un peu de temps, j'aimerais bien en profiter. Sauf si tu n'es pas d'accord ? ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'anxiété.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de faire ton travail, se contenta de répondre Fai.

Ce mec ne se mouillait jamais, hein... Ou bien, c'était un prétexte poli pour refuser. Mais Kurogane avait bien l'intention de faire la sourde oreille si l'avocat n'exprimait pas clairement sa réticence.

- Je travaillerai encore mieux après si je peux passer du temps avec toi.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Fai en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Non, ça ne devait pas être un refus... Il devait juste vraiment se soucier de son travail. Il n'avait pas l'air de le repousser, là... Lorsque les lèvres du blond trouvèrent les siennes, Kurogane fut surpris ; c'était la première fois qu'il amorçait un baiser de lui-même. Il eut soudainement la tenace impression que son cœur venait de se payer un petit séjour dans les montagnes russes à faire des loopings... mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

- La porte est verrouillée, murmura Kurogane. Et personne ne vient jamais dans cette pièce, sauf moi.

- ... ?

- Et regarde... il y a un lit juste là, qui a l'air de nous appeler.

Fai lui jeta un regard amusé, et murmura:

- J'ai compris.

Il lâcha Kurogane, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard étonné (il était sûr d'avoir vraiment compris...?), mais sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il vit le blond enlever sa veste à l'insigne d'avocat et déboutonner sa chemise blanche avec autant de grâce que si c'était un spectacle en soi. Les vêtements furent posés sur le dos d'une chaise, puis Fai se tourna vers Kurogane avec un sourire beaucoup trop sensuel pour le cœur du brun.

- Je te laisse t'occuper du reste ?

Pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

.oOo.

- Aaaah, Shirakawa Yui ! Oui oui, bien sûr que je me souviens de lui. Il était a-do-ra-ble, ce petit, un vrai petit ange ! Tout le monde était fou de lui au collège.

Sorata et Arashi fixèrent la brune aux cheveux courts qui parlait à toute vitesse sans même marquer de pauses. C'était impressionnant comme elle pouvait faire des discours de dix minutes et s'arrêter ensuite sans même être essoufflée, avant de repartir sur un nouveau sujet.

- Vous avez une photo de lui ? demanda Arashi, profitant d'une pause du moulin à parole pour placer sa phrase.

- Non, malheureusement, je n'en ai pas. Personne n'en a, je crois... C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il était si mignon que tout le monde aurait voulu garder des photos de lui. Je me souviens qu'une fois, c'était une fête de l'école, et on avait déniché un costume d'ange, avec des ailes et tout, et on lui avait mis. Qu'est-ce que ça lui allait bien. La moitié des filles de l'école se sont évanouies quand elles l'ont vu habillé comme ça. Il ne s'était même pas présenté en tant que candidat au concours de déguisements, mais la moitié des électeurs lui ont donné leur voix quand même, tellement il était choupinet.

Arashi et Sorata échangèrent un regard fatigué, mais Hokuto ne le remarqua pas et continua sur sa lancée.

- Il faut dire qu'il détonnait un peu dans notre collège. Vous imaginez, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus dans une classe de japonais ?

- D... Des quoi !? s'exclama Sorata.

- Oui, ça surprend, hein ? Il était blond, très très blond, et ses yeux, ils étaient bleus comme le ciel. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il avait autant de succès.

- Blond aux yeux bleus, répéta Arashi, ébahie, en jetant un regard à Sorata.

Dans l'entourage de Kurogane, il n'y en avait pas des masses, de blonds aux yeux bleus...

- Vous ne l'avez plus revu, après le collège ? demanda Arashi.

- Au lycée, on n'était pas ensemble... Et j'ai appris qu'il avait été retrouvé mort dans un accident de train ensuite. Mais pour dire vrai, je n'y ai pas cru.

- Pas cru ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand je suis allée à la fac, je l'ai croisé, une fois ou deux. Il fréquentait le campus. Il avait changé de nom, mais il n'y a pas trente-six mille blonds aux yeux bleus à Todaï. Et encore moins des beaux gosses comme lui assez intelligents pour entrer à l'Université de Tokyo et en ressortir classé parmi les dix premiers.

- Vous ne lui avez pas demandé pourquoi il avait changé de nom ?

- Oh, on ne se connaissait pas. J'étais comme toutes les filles du collège, je poussais des glapissements quand je le voyais passer, mais à part ça, on n'était pas amis. Je n'allais pas venir vers lui et lui demander "j'étais dans ton collège, dis-moi pourquoi tu as changé de nom". J'ai pensé qu'il devait avoir ses raisons.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était lui, alors ?

- Oh, ça. Certaine. Il avait l'air d'avoir changé, tout de même... En dehors du fait qu'il avait grandi et qu'il était devenu plus sexy... hum, je veux dire, du point de vue de la personnalité, aussi... Quand on était au collège, il était toujours en train de rire. Et puis, il y a eu ce drame, la mort de son frère et de sa mère à quelques jours d'intervalle... Ça a été très dur pour lui, je crois. Il n'est plus beaucoup venu en cours après ça. Et quand je l'ai croisé à la fac, il ne souriait que rarement. Et quand il le faisait, ça se voyait que ce n'était pas un sourire sincère. Rien à voir avec celui qu'il était au collège.

- Ah ! s'exclama Arashi. Est-ce que c'est bien cette personne ?

Elle sortit de sa sacoche un journal et l'ouvrit à une page en particulier, où figurait une photo de Fai, toute récente, car l'article était sorti pour le procès qui avait impliqué Sumeragi Subaru.

- Oui, c'est lui. Oh !! Attendez un peu !! C'est pas vrai, c'est lui qui a défendu mon frère ? Je ne savais même pas ! Subaru, il ne me dit jamais rien, méchant !! Et il m'a interdit de venir au procès ou de m'approcher de tout ça. Si j'avais su que c'était Yui-chan qui le défendait...

- Il s'appelle Fai...

- Oh oui, mais c'est Yui-chan, pas de doute.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait avoir quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ?

- A ce point, je crois que c'est impossible, pour être franche. Mais au fait, pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions sur Yui-chan ? Il a fait quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir accordé votre temps.

Hokuto parlait encore quand Sorata et Arashi se retrouvèrent dehors, incapables de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Elle a dit que Shirakawa Yui, c'est... maître Flowright, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle l'a dit, oui... Mais c'est un témoignage, ce n'est pas une preuve... Il faut qu'on trouve une preuve...

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, balbutia Arashi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Si Shirakawa Yui était vivant, c'était évident que c'était lui qui se cachait derrière le nom de Wakarai Shiyu...

- Viens, on va chercher une preuve. On ira trouver Kurogane plus tard. On ne peut pas croire cette fille sur parole... Viens ! Arashi, vite!

.oOo.

- T'as réfléchi à mon offre ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

- N'oublie pas. Un job stable et deux millions de yens.

- Le job stable, ça va être difficile...

- Fais de ton mieux, hein... N'oublie pas que je peux tout aller révéler à Kurogane.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. A plus tard, mon petit Kamui.

- ...

.oOo.

Quand Fai était près de lui, Kurogane n'avait aucun mal à oublier Wakarai Shiyu, les cartes de tarot, la mort de son frère, et toutes ces choses qui lui occupaient beaucoup trop l'esprit en temps normal. Quelque part, dans son malheur, c'était comme un don du ciel. Un cadeau divin pour lui permettre de surmonter les épreuves. Un petit ange personnel, qui était allongé tout contre lui, les yeux fermés, le corps caché par la fine housse de couette blanche du lit qui laissait seulement entrevoir une épaule dénudée.

Lentement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, songeur.

- Fai, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui.

- Oui ?

Pendant un instant, il ne se rappela plus de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ces yeux lui faisaient perdre toute concentration. Puis la mémoire lui revint, et il murmura:

- Je ne connais rien de toi.

Un long silence accueillit sa phrase, si long qu'il se demanda si Fai avait compris que c'était autre chose qu'une simple constatation.

- Je sais juste que tu es avocat. Je ne connais rien de ta famille, je ne sais pas ton âge, ton anniversaire, ni où tu habites, les choses que tu aimes... Je ne connais rien.

Fai baissa les yeux à nouveau, mais Kurogane fixait le plafond, trop embarrassé par ce qu'il disait pour le regarder en face. Il ne vit pas l'éclair de contrariété qui brilla dans les yeux du blond.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Ce n'est pas intéressant, répondit Fai d'une voix neutre.

- Si, c'est intéressant ! Ça m'intéresse ! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir, de connaître des choses à propos de toi. Tu as de la famille ?

Il y eut un long silence, puis Fai murmura:

- Elle est morte.

Oui, donc apparemment, il avait bien une raison de ne pas vouloir lui en parler. Et cet _imbécile,_ il avait insisté et retourné le couteau dans la plaie. Quel débile.

- Je suis désolé...

Fai resta silencieux. Il devait vraiment l'avoir blessé... Souvent, quand il présentait ses excuses pour la mort de quelqu'un, Kurogane avait l'habitude de s'entendre dire "Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien." Mais Fai, lui, ne disait rien, et le brun se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir rappelé des mauvais souvenirs...

Cette fois encore, Fai ne répondit pas, et Kurogane se maudit. Quel abruti il était, putain ! Il se redressa pour contempler le visage de Fai.

- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, vraiment...

- Je sais, répondit Fai calmement.

- Mais ton visage ne dit jamais ce que tu penses vraiment, marmonna Kurogane.

Une étrange expression passa dans les yeux de Fai, et il leva la tête pour embrasser Kurogane. Ah, ce blond avait bien trop d'emprise sur lui. Rien qu'un simple baiser lui faisait perdre toute sa concentration. Non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire !

- Tu veux me faire taire avec un baiser ? C'est ça, ta façon d'éviter les sujets que tu n'aimes pas ?

Fai eut un sourire amusé.

- C'est plus ou moins l'idée, admit-il doucement.

- Aah, soupira Kurogane. Et le pire, c'est que je me laisse avoir.

- Plus pour longtemps, de toute façon ; il faut que j'y aille, dit Fai en regardant sa montre.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- ... "Déjà"... ça fait au moins deux heures qu'on est ici, tu sais...

- Ah... autant que ça ? Mais je croyais que tu n'avais plus de travail ?

- En tant qu'avocat, non. C'est un travail personnel...

Kurogane lui jeta un regard curieux, mais Fai ne donna aucune explication et reprit:

- La nuit va tomber, il faut que j'aille quelque part. Et toi aussi, tu as du travail, non ? J'ai déjà pris beaucoup trop de ton temps.

- M'est égal, reste encore un peu...

- Désolé, c'est impossible.

Fai glissa des bras de Kurogane et remit ses habits en silence. Le regard du brun ne lâchait pas, et Fai lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à détourner mon regard.

Le blond eut un léger sourire et termina de boutonner sa chemise avant de mettre sa cravate et d'enfiler sa veste noire. Il était de nouveau redevenu l'homme en costard qui semblait si inaccessible et si froid lorsqu'on l'avait en face de soi, et Kurogane soupira.

- T'es obligé de partir ?

- Oui.

- Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ?

A nouveau, Fai lui jeta un regard étrange qu'il ne fut pas capable de déchiffrer.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu m'appelleras.

- Je n'ai pas ton numéro...

- Je t'ai donné ma carte de visite quand on s'est parlé pour la première fois, dans les couloirs du poste de police. Il est dessus.

Tiens, il se rappelait précisément de l'endroit où ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois... Il fallait dire, vu la façon brutale dont il lui avait foncé dessus, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Tout de même, ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Je t'appellerai bientôt, alors.

Le blond hocha la tête, et sans prévenir, se pencha sur le lit et l'embrassa si passionnément que Kurogane en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Fai avait l'air de ne pas vouloir lâcher ses lèvres, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se comportait comme ça. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se redressa, son regard était étonnement triste.

- Pour ce que ça vaut, je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Le cœur de Kurogane fit un bond dans sa poitrine, tempéré toutefois par la première partie de la phrase. Il le regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi, "pour ce que ça vaut" ?

En guise de réponse, il n'obtint qu'un demi-sourire et un signe de la main.

- A plus.

La porte se ferma derrière le blond avant que Kurogane soit revenu de sa surprise. Qu'il était bizarre, ce mec... Complètement incompréhensible. Mais ça mis à part, il était quand même dingue de lui.

.oOo.

La nuit était glaciale, une vraie nuit de décembre. La neige n'était pas encore tombée, cette année, mais elle n'allait pas tarder. Et Fûma, frigorifié sous son manteau noir, commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Un entrepôt, immense et vide. Pourquoi un endroit si bizarre pour une transaction ? Il voulait faire comme dans les films, Kamui, ou quoi ? Il aurait pu choisir un lieu un peu moins reculé, d'abord. Et où il faisait moins froid. Tout ça pour une mallette qui passait de main en main... Même s'ils l'avaient fait en plein centre de Tokyo, il était certain que personne n'aurait rien remarqué.

Mais enfin bon, si c'était ce qu'il préférait, du moment qu'il se dépêchait... Il allait mourir gelé, si ça continuait. Kamui était en retard.

Au bout d'encore quelques longues minutes glacées, il entendit des pas résonner au fond de l'entrepôt.

- Ah ben, t'en as mis du temps !

- Désolé, répondit la voix de Kamui qui s'approchait. Des bouchons sur la route.

- Peu importe. Et la transaction ?

- J'ai ramené la mallette.

- Et mon emploi stable ?

- Tu seras l'assistant de mon secrétaire, Sumeragi Subaru.

- Bien ! s'exclama Fûma en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait.

- En échange...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard plein de méfiance, et Kamui continua:

- Tu me donnes ces photos.

- Bien sûr, répondit Fûma d'un air contrarié.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit l'enveloppe rouge qui contenait les photos. Kamui sembla abasourdi de voir qu'il les avait transportées dans la simple poche arrière d'un jean, et Fûma aperçut son regard.

- C'est bon, personne ne serait allé fouiller là. Tiens, les voilà, tes photos.

- Tu n'en as pas fait de double ? Tu n'en as pas gardé pour toi ?

- Rien de tout ça.

- Bien, répondit Kamui en prenant les photos et en les fourrant dans sa veste.

- Et ma mallette ?

- La voici, répondit Kamui en la lui tendant. Je te laisse compter ou je le fais moi-même ?

- Laisse, je ne veux pas t'embêter, je vais le faire moi-même, répondit Fûma d'un ton aimable.

Il posa la valise par terre et l'ouvrit avec dextérité, et des paquets de billets de 10000 yens bien rangés apparurent devant ses yeux ravis. Agenouillé devant la valise, il prit le premier paquet et commença à compter les billets, pendant que Kamui fouillait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Tu veux une cigarette ? demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

- Avec joie.

Kamui prit une cigarette dans un étui d'or et lui en tendit une avant de sortir son briquet argenté et de l'allumer.

- Mer'hi, répondit Fûma, la cigarette aux lèvres.

Kamui ne répondit pas, l'observant en silence compter son argent et tirer la première bouffée de sa cigarette. Il ne sembla pas étonné de voir les yeux de Fûma s'écarquiller presque aussitôt et ses mains laisser tomber le paquet de billets qu'il tenait pour se porter à sa gorge.

L'espace d'un instant, Fûma eut l'air de se demander ce qui se passait, et il échangea avec Kamui un de ces regards qui semblent durer une seconde et contenir un siècle, puis il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se mettant à tousser et à étouffer d'une façon qui semblait _très_ douloureuse.

- K... Kamui...

Le brun aux yeux bleus s'était agenouillé près de lui et le regardait souffrir d'un air plein de commisération.

- Désolé, Fûma. J'espérais qu'on aurait pu régler ça autrement... apparemment, je m'étais trompé.

- K.. Ka... Aaah....

La main de Fûma accrocha la veste de Kamui avec une force qui le surprit, comme si l'autre voulait l'entraîner avec lui, mais Kamui ne fit pas un geste. Les yeux rivés à Fûma, il assistait à tous les détails de ce qu'il fallait bien appeler son agonie, avec une lueur navrée dans le regard.

- K-Kamui...

- Fûma, répondit-il à voix basse. Désolé.

Il posa sa main sur le front de Fûma et celui-ci le regarda avec un tel air de souffrance et d'incompréhension qu'il fut obligé de détourner le regard. Mais au bout d'un moment, le corps de Fûma, contracté par la douleur, finit par se détendre doucement et ses doigts lâchèrent leur prise sur la veste de Kamui. Le jeune homme avança la main pour fermer les yeux de son ami et se leva, les sourcils froncés.

- Fûma... Pardon.

Il se pencha pour ramasser les billets que Fûma avait laissés tomber après la bouffée de sa cigarette, la referma, puis observa le corps de son ami et ramassa la cigarette à moitié consumée qui était tombée à terre. A présent, il n'y avait pas de traces. Bien... Mieux valait que Kurogane ignore ce qui s'était réellement passé.

La mallette à la main, les photos soigneusement rangées dans sa veste, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'entrepôt, dont le volet de fer qui servait de porte était à moitié ouvert, si bien qu'il fallait se baisser pour le franchir. Il observa avec attention les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne avant de s'en aller, mais n'entendit pas le déclic discret d'un appareil photo qui le prenait pour cible depuis un coin sombre.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello à tous ! Me revoici avec le chapitre de la semaine, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Quoi qu'il en soit, encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, contente de voir que vous appréciez cette fic (n'hésitez pas à regarder le drama surtout... *sifflote*). Quoi ? Je me répète ? Si peu...

Voilà la suite, enjoy ~

* * *

Le monde avait volé en éclat. Et subitement, toutes les perceptions, les sensations, s'étaient modifiées, et sa capacité à réfléchir en avait pris un sérieux coup. Oh, au début, il n'avait pas très bien compris. Il était rentré au bureau après s'être assuré que son père était mis sous bonne protection. Et là, Sorata et Arashi avaient déboulé. Il avait ri, parce qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir vu un revenant. Il avait _ri_.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous faites de ces tronches !

- On pense avoir retrouvé la trace de Shirakawa Yui. Et on pense que c'est bien lui, Wakarai Shiyu.

Et là, il avait bondi de son siège, électrisé par l'excitation. Les pistes qu'ils avaient suivi à partir de Kuzuki Kakyô n'avaient remonté à rien, ce qui rendait la nouvelle encore plus excellente.

- Non ! Sérieux ?

- Oui...

Et là, il s'était dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi faisaient-ils des têtes si graves pour une si bonne nouvelle ?

- Bon, ben dites-moi qui c'est !!

- Eh bien...

- ... C'est maître Fai D. Flowright.

Le coup n'aurait pas pu être plus brutal. Arashi et Sorata ne s'attendaient pas à une explosion de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas non plus à le voir devenir aussi livide.

- ... Fai ?

- L'avocat. Fai D. Flowright, répéta Sorata, comme s'il ignorait qui il était.

- ... Mais... C'est impossible...

- Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné, avoua Sorata. Il avait l'air si...

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !! hurla Kurogane, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Vous vous êtes trompés !!! Ca ne peut pas être lui !!! Ce n'est pas lui !!! Pas Fai !!!

Arashi et Sorata avaient échangé un retard interloqué. C'était toujours un choc de savoir qu'une personne telle que Fai D. Flowright n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être, mais il réagissait beaucoup trop excessivement à la nouvelle. Et puis... il l'appelait par son prénom ? Première nouvelle. Le brun saisit son portable et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro qu'il avait entré quelques heures plus tôt, juste après le départ de Fai. S'il avait songé, en l'enregistrant dans son portable avec un sourire idiot, qu'il servirait à l'appeler pour une situation comme celle-là... Non, bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir.

- Réponds, Fai !! cria-t-il au combiné. Réponds !!

Mais la seule voix qui répondit fut celle du répondeur. Kurogane en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Arashi et Sorata le regardaient d'un air stupéfait. Depuis quand il était assez proche de l'avocat pour le tutoyer et l'appeler Fai ? Et puis, la fois d'avant, où il l'avait défendu quand Sorata avait trouvé que c'était bizarre qu'il soit toujours impliqué dans ces affaires... il s'était mis en colère, aussi...

Visiblement, lui et Arashi avait raté un épisode à propos de leur relation à tous les deux.

- Il ne répond pas, bredouilla Kurogane.

Le cerveau du brun était embrouillé ; impossible de réfléchir correctement. Le violence du choc avait balayé toutes ses pensées logiques, avait complètement dévasté son esprit. C'était juste impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être Fai... Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'il l'aimait ?

Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, aussi ? "Pour ce que ça vaut"... Et ce regard triste qu'il avait eu à ce moment là... Les yeux écarquillés, Kurogane se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- ... C... c'était... ça, qu'il voulait dire ...? "Pour ce que ça vaut" ... ?

Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de tuer, de tout détruire autour de lui. Ça n'aurait certainement pas réussi à le calmer, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se défouler, sans quoi il n'était pas sûr de réussir à ne pas devenir cinglé. Il se leva à nouveau, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il fallait qu'il aille au bureau de Fai. Il ne savait pas où il habitait, mais il irait déjà là-bas, et il essayerait de l'appeler toute la nuit s'il le fallait, et il réussirait à lui parler. C'était une erreur, bien sûr. Une énorme erreur. Fai ne pouvait pas être Shirakawa Yui, ni Wakarai Shiyu. Ils s'expliqueraient, et tout irait bien...

- Vous avez du vous tromper, dit-il d'une voix si faible et si suppliante qu'elle fit peur à ses collègues. Ce n'est pas Fai, si ?

- Malheureusement, si, répondit Arashi d'un ton prudent. Tu veux connaître la vérité ... ?

- L... La vérité ?

- Oui. La vérité à propos de Fai D. Flowright, et Shirakawa Yui. On a recueilli les propos de plusieurs personnes... On les a enregistrés, par précaution. Tu veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ?

Kurogane fixa Arashi avec un air perdu, le visage toujours aussi pâle. Vraiment, pas moyen de percuter ce qu'elle disait. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

- ... Comment... ça s'est passé ?

- Comment Shirakawa Yui est devenu Fai D. Flowright ...

- ... M.. Mais puisque ce n'est pas lui...

Arashi et Sorata échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils n'auraient jamais pu soupçonner que la nouvelle provoquerait un tel désespoir chez lui.

- Kurogane..., murmura Arashi avec douceur.

- Je refuse de croire ça !! cria le brun dans un soudain accès de colère. Ce n'est pas Fai. Ce n'est PAS Fai !!! N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en levant un regard douloureux vers ses collègues. N'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes trompés ...

- Impossible, répondit Sorata d'un air navré. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- ... Je... Je ne sais pas... Si... Fai est Wakarai Shiyu, c'est... ça veut dire que c'est lui qui m'envoyait ces cartes ... ? Qui a provoqué la mort de mon frère ?

- ... Je crains que oui, répondit Arashi prudemment.

Devant l'air perdu de Kurogane, Sorata dit:

- On va t'expliquer... d'accord ?

Mais il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un regard vide et plein d'incompréhension.

.oOo.

Shirakawa Yui avait toujours été un garçon adorable. L'idole de son collège à cause de sa petite bouille d'ange, de son innocence à couper le souffle et de sa gentillesse inégalée. Sans compter qu'il était très intelligent et se débrouillait parfaitement bien à l'école. Du point de vue de sa vie de famille, il vivait avec sa mère et son grand frère, et ils étaient très heureux, à l'abri du besoin grâce à l'héritage que leur avait laissé leur père, mort quand Yui n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Mais quand Yui fut dans sa dernière année de collège, un drame eut lieu. Son grand frère Ashura, qu'il aimait presque au point de le vénérer, fut tué dans une bagarre avec Kurogane, un élève plus jeune de son lycée. Pour comble de malheur, sa mère, dont le cœur était faible, fut prise d'une crise cardiaque le jour même des funérailles de son fils aîné. Yui, qui venait de perdre d'un seul coup tout ce qui constituait les bases de sa vie, n'avait rien ni personne à qui se raccrocher. Le reste de sa famille du côté de son père vivait à l'étranger et il n'avait plus de contacts avec eux. Quant à sa mère, elle n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps. Alors il s'accrocha à la seule chose qui pouvait encore l'aider à tenir : l'idée de venger son frère, mort, en détruisant la vie de son assassin.

Yui était très intelligent. Il comprit tout de suite que pour opérer une vengeance parfaite, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Heureusement, l'héritage de ses parents lui assurait de pouvoir vivre tranquillement s'il le souhaitait pendant un certain temps. Yui en profita pour vendre la maison, et se réfugier dans un appartement loin de la scène du drame qui l'avait secoué ; il arrêta le lycée pour prendre des cours par correspondance, tout en travaillant à côté pour payer ses études sans toucher à l'argent de sa famille, puis lorsqu'il eut fini ses cours par correspondance, et que ses finances se furent montées à un niveau conséquent, il orchestra sa propre mort.

Le collégien qu'était Yui n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose du genre ; il fallait fréquenter des gens louches qui se seraient chargés de le faire passer pour mort, et il aurait eu trop peur de les approcher, surprotégé qu'il était dans son cocon depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais depuis, le cocon avait été brisé, il avait du faire face aux pires problèmes, et il avait grandi, et changé. Le Yui lumineux du collège était devenu un Yui détruit, renfermé, ne vivant que pour la vengeance. C'était grâce à cette pensée qu'il parvenait à supporter la vie. Les photos de Kurogane au lycée s'accumulaient sur le panneau de liège de sa chambre, et les regarder lui rappelait qu'il avait un but, et qu'il ne mourrait pas avant de l'avoir atteint.

Le Yui au cœur de glace qu'il était devenu n'eut aucun mal à convaincre quelqu'un, moyennant finances, de le faire passer pour mort et de lui donner une nouvelle identité. Il apprit donc quelques jours plus tard qu'il était mort dans un accident de train, et qu'il s'appelait à présent Fai D. Flowright, fils d'un riche armateur anglais, expatrié au Japon à la suite d'une dispute avec sa famille, malheureusement morte deux ans après son départ à la suite d'un terrible accident de voiture. C'était parfait ; personne ne pouvait remonter jusqu'à lui.

Sous sa toute nouvelle identité, il passa les examens de l'université de Tôkyô, et les réussit, puis étudia pour passer l'examen du barreau, auquel il fut accepté haut la main également. Son parcours brillant, sa silhouette élégante et mystérieuse, et surtout, ses qualités incroyables d'orateur, lui firent gravir les échelons très rapidement, et en peu de temps, il était déjà reconnu dans les cercles légaux comme un excellent avocat , qui allait même jusqu'à défendre gratuitement les clients qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le payer.

Mais s'il était devenu avocat, c'était pour une seule chose : avoir assez de pouvoir pour réussir à se rapprocher de la famille Kurogane, qu'il n'avait jamais perdue de vue depuis la mort de son frère, et commencer sa vengeance. Depuis le drame, c'était la seule constante de son existence. Le moteur de sa vie. La vengeance.

Et il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

.oOo.

Le corps était bien en vue, en plein milieu de l'entrepôt, allongé d'une façon bizarre, comme si son propriétaire s'était tordu de douleur avant sa mort. Mais il ne présentait aucune blessure, ni aucun coup.

Les pas résonnèrent dans le bâtiment et s'arrêtèrent à côté du cadavre. En silence, Fai s'agenouilla près de Fûma et murmura:

- Mon pauvre... je te plains d'avoir eu un tel ami.

Sa main gantée de cuir noir sortit de la poche de sa veste un stylo chic, dont le nom du propriétaire était inscrit sur la broche dorée du bouchon. Il hésita un long moment, puis, délicatement, il le déposa à côté du corps de Fûma.

- Maintenant ... il faut les prévenir.

Le portable de Fûma était dans la poche de son jean. Fai le saisit avec douceur et ouvrit le clapet. Il n'eut qu'à aller dans le menu des derniers appels avant d'appuyer sur la touche "appeler".

A quelques kilomètres de là, le portable qu'il essayait de joindre se mit à sonner.

.oOo.

Maintenant, il savait tout.

- C'est moi... qui ai tué son frère, murmura Kurogane. En échange, il veut détruire ma vie... C'est pour ça qu'il a tué mon frère...

- Je crains qu'il ne s'arrête pas là, répondit Arashi lentement. On ne sait pas ce qu'il prépare par la suite, mais tu as reçu une carte de tarot.

- Oui... mais personne d'autre ne l'a reçue...

- Au moment où tu les as appelés, non. Mais...

Kurogane regarda sa carte de tarot, l'esprit complètement vidé. Alors Fai n'avait fait que le trahir, toujours. Et ses prétendus sentiments envers lui... c'était juste du vent, en fait ? Il avait exprès de jouer avec lui et de le trahir pour que ça lui fasse encore plus mal, c'était ça ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Fai le détestait depuis si longtemps. Il le haïssait au point de provoquer la mort de sa famille, lui qu'on disait si gentil à l'époque du collège.

- Fai...

- Kurogane... ça va?

- ... Non. Il faut que j'aille le voir... Je ne sais pas si ça changera grand chose, mais...

Après avoir entendu toute son histoire, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'admettre que Fai était bien Wakarai Shiyu. Et d'un coup, le personnage qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme lui semblait beaucoup plus humain. Maintenant, il comprenait ses buts et sa souffrance.

Mais même si Fai était Wakarai Shiyu ... eh bien, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas pardonner. Et tout comme Fai ne pouvait pas lui pardonner à lui, la mort de son frère Ashura, lui, il n'arriverait pas à lui pardonner la mort de son frère, et son horrible trahison.

Alors qu'il se levait, l'air décidé malgré son visage décomposé, le portable sonna dans sa main. Il pâlit, se demandant si Fai le rappelait après son appel manqué... Et s'il avait sa voix de d'habitude, et s'il se montrait gentil avec lui? Comment réagirait-il ?

Mais en regardant l'écran d'affichage, il constata que ce n'était que Fûma.

- Allô ? Fûma ?

Personne ne répondit de l'autre côté.

- Fûma ? T'es là ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? ... Hé, dis quelque chose ...!

Pourquoi Fûma ne répondait pas ? C'était quand même lui qui l'appelait ... Une sourde angoisse noua les tripes du brun.

- Fûma ?? Fûma !! Réponds !! Fûma !!

Cette fois, il entendit un bruit. Des pas. Des pas posés, autoritaires, qui s'éloignaient dans un endroit où le son résonnait.

- Fûma !!!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? Fûma !!!

Les pas claquaient d'une façon sinistre, avant de s'évanouir petit à petit.

- Fûma !!!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? s'exclama Sorata.

- Localise l'appel ! Vite !

Les pas s'étaient évanouis, et le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne était insupportable. Le temps que mit Sorata à localiser l'appel parut beaucoup trop long aux yeux du brun, qui continuait à appeler Fûma sans recevoir une seule réponse.

- J'ai l'adresse! dit Sorata en prenant ses clés de voiture. On y va !!

Le trajet en voiture fut excessivement long aux yeux de Kurogane, qui bondit à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant l'entrepôt.

- Fûma !!

Il avait vu le corps ; c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à voir dans cette immense pièce vide.

- NON !!

Lorsque Sorata et Arashi arrivèrent dix secondes après Kurogane dans l'entrepôt, ils le trouvèrent en train de hurler, serrant le corps inanimé de Fûma contre lui.

- Fûma !! Ouvre les yeux !! Ouvre les yeux, Fûma !!

Les deux collègues de Kurogane échangèrent un regard douloureux. C'était vraiment trop. Wakarai Shiyu, ou plutôt Fai D. Flowright, puisqu'ils connaissaient à présent sa véritable identité, avait-il décidé de tuer tout le monde autour de son ennemi ?

- Kurogane, dit Sorata doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, serrant le corps de Fûma dans ses bras, incapable de répondre, la douleur et l'incapacité à réaliser annihilant toute autre pensée dans son esprit, des larmes roulant sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Sorata ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Peut-être que ça avait été le cas pour la mort de son frère, mais en privé. Le voir perdre le contrôle devant d'autres personnes montrait à quel point il était proche du point de rupture. La trahison de Fai, qu'il semblait connaître bien mieux qu'il ne le laissait supposer, avait sans doute été un des coups les plus rudes, et suivie le même jour par la mort d'un de ses meilleurs amis, c'était logique qu'il menace de péter un plomb.

Bon dieu, cet avocat allait le payer. Sorata sortit son téléphone, bien décidé à en découdre, quand Kurogane l'arrêta d'un regard. Oui... si c'était à quelqu'un de le faire, c'était à Kurogane. Lui, il n'était pas vraiment le principal concerné, même si l'affaire le touchait de près.

Le brun se releva avec difficulté, après avoir déposé délicatement le corps de son ami mort. Il passa rapidement une main sur sa joue, et regarda son collègue avec un calme étonnant compte tenu du drame auquel il faisait face.

- Je vais l'appeler, moi, dit-il d'une voix rauque à force d'avoir tant crié. Je vais le faire.

Sorata se contenta de hocher la tête, et Kurogane sortit son propre portable.

- Et s'il ne répond pas, dit-il d'une voix qui ne semblait même pas la sienne tant elle était calme, j'irai à son bureau, je trouverai son adresse, et s'il a fui son domicile, je l'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, et quand il sera revenu...

Kurogane se tut, mais la suite était évidente pour ses collègues.

- Pendant ce temps, occupez-vous de Fûma, s'il vous plaît.

Arashi hocha la tête, et le brun composa à nouveau le numéro de téléphone de Fai D. Flowright, sans voir le crayon posé de l'autre côté du corps de Fûma, au nom de Shiro Kamui, société Kurogane & Sons.

.oOo.

Fai était dans sa pièce rouge, celle où il avait mis les photos de tout l'entourage de Kurogane sur le mur. Calmement, il barra le visage de Fûma, mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Il se sentait faible. Et il détestait ça. Plus la fin venait, et plus il regrettait d'avoir commencé cette vengeance qui le faisait bien plus souffrir qu'elle ne le soulageait. Mais pour Ashura, il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout... Pour son objectif final...

Kurogane avait toujours été son obsession, depuis la mort d'Ashura, mais elle avait pris un nouveau visage depuis quelques temps. Un visage qui lui faisait regretter d'être la cause de tant de souffrance chez lui. Voir son visage crispé de douleur, lorsqu'il apprenait la mort de quelqu'un de proche, c'était agréable, au début, et à présent, plus le temps passait, et plus c'était difficile.

- Mais ça ne peut plus être arrêté, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ça ne peut plus être arrêté...

Kuzuki Kakyô lui avait dit la même chose. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. Que cette vengeance, ce n'était pas seulement pour lui-même qu'il était en train de l'accomplir, mais aussi pour des faibles comme lui, Kakyô, qui, même s'ils avaient assez de haine, n'avaient pas assez de courage. Que la mort d'Ashura avait été terrible pour bon nombre de ses amis du lycée et que tous seraient contents de savoir que son assassin avait enfin été puni. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à tempérer les doutes du blond et la culpabilité qui l'envahissait de plus en plus.

Son téléphone, posé sur la table, sous le panneau de photos, se mit à vibrer. Fai le prit lentement et regarda sur l'écran externe le nom de celui qui l'appelait, même s'il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Il hésita un instant, puis appuya sur le bouton vert.

- Fai D. Flowright à l'appareil, dit-il d'une voix tout à fait normale.

Kurogane resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, et Fai aurait préféré qu'il se taise plutôt que de prononcer son nom d'une voix aussi douloureuse et faible.

- Fai.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Kurogane avait appris pour lui, ça s'entendait rien qu'au ton de sa voix... et pour une fois, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Fallait-il qu'il lui parle comme s'il ne savait rien, ou au contraire, avec froideur ? Il ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter. Mais Kurogane parla pour lui.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se voie.

- Oui, répondit Fai simplement.

Il aurait pu nier, il aurait pu dire "mais Kurogane, on vient de passer la moitié de l'après-midi ensemble", mais maintenant que les choses s'étaient clarifiées entre eux, il n'avait plus envie de jouer à ce jeu là.

- Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? De la mort de Fûma. C'est toi qui l'a assassiné, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt, tu as poussé quelqu'un à le faire. Comme tu fais toujours.

Fai ne répondit pas. S'ils devaient parler de ça, il préférait le faire face à face, et non pas au téléphone. Kurogane sembla du même avis puisqu'il ajouta simplement:

- On se retrouve devant ton bureau, dans vingt minutes.

- Très bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus à ajouter ?

.oOo.

C'était la première fois que Fai appréhendait de voir Kurogane. Et c'était loin d'être à cause du fait que sa véritable identité était maintenant révélée au grand jour... il aurait préféré. Mais le regard que lui lança le brun quand il l'aperçut, ce mélange de colère bouillonnante et de souffrance indicible, parvint à lui compresser le cœur bien plus sûrement que si Kurogane lui avait hurlé dessus d'entrée de jeu.

Il s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, puis, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le poing de Kurogane l'avait frappé en plein visage, et il avait reculé de deux pas, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche.

Il l'essuya lentement et releva les yeux vers Kurogane, puisant dans son être toute la haine qu'il pouvait réunir pour la faire briller dans son regard. Il ne fallait pas que Kurogane sache qu'il avait des regrets. Sinon, son objectif final ne pourrait jamais être atteint, il en était certain. Il fallait qu'il reste ce détestable Wakarai Shiyu, ce manipulateur, cet assassin. Et Kurogane se mettant à le haïr, au fond, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Il n'avait jamais espéré qu'il en aille autrement ; c'était juste une déviation qu'avait prise sa vengeance avant de revenir sur le droit chemin.

- Wakarai Shiyu ... c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as tué Fûma... et mon frère... et aussi Fei Wang Lead... c'est toi qui as tout organisé... les cartes de tarot... C'est à cause de toi s'ils sont morts...

Les yeux rouges de Kurogane semblaient brûler, et ses yeux à lui étaient aussi froids que la glace. Au bout d'un long moment, il ouvrit la bouche et répondit d'une voix posée:

- Wakarai Shiyu ... l'assassin de tes proches, le manipulateur, celui qui t'a envoyé des cartes de tarot... Shirakawa Yui ... C'est bien moi.

Une douleur poignante traversa le regard de Kurogane, et il fixa Fai sans dire un mot pendant quelques instants avant de dire:

- Donc... tu m'as toujours menti ...? Tu as... fait exprès de jouer avec ce que je ressentais pour toi, c'est ça ?

Fai nota rapidement qu'il avait utilisé le passé pour parler de ses sentiments envers lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'analyser ses phrases.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Il allait sans doute le frapper à nouveau. De toute façon, si c'était le cas, Fai n'avait pas l'intention de l'esquiver... Il l'avait mérité, après tout. Mais le coup ne vint jamais, et le blond releva les yeux vers lui. Il songea qu'il aurait préféré les garder baissés quand il vit l'expression de désespoir intense inscrite dans chacun des traits du brun. Difficile de garder son air de neutralité dans une telle situation. S'il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de se rapprocher de Kurogane, ça l'aurait peut-être moins atteint ; mais là, les dégâts étaient trop profonds.

Et Kurogane semblait incapable de prononcer une parole. Il fixait Fai, livide, les yeux étincelants comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer, mais il ne disait rien. Jamais Fai n'avait connu un silence aussi terrible.

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

- C'est moi, Wakarai Shiyu. Alors, Kurogane, fais ton boulot, et dépêche-toi de trouver des preuves concrètes pour pouvoir m'arrêter.

Kurogane avait certainement dû le prendre comme une moquerie, le genre de phrase qui sous-entendait qu'il n'avait pas laissé de preuve derrière lui et qu'il pouvait toujours en chercher. Mais Fai était sérieux.

Enfin, ça lui était bien égal si Kurogane se trompait sur le sens de sa phrase. La haine du brun à son égard était de toute façon nécessaire pour la partie finale de son plan.

Lentement, il tourna le dos et s'éloigna du brun, qui ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir, mais qui se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, les poings serrés, avant de pousser un terrible hurlement de rage et de tristesse.


	11. Chapter 10

Salut à tous ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail O_o (en fait c'est juste que je suis un peu en retard par rapport à d'hab ^^')  
Merci pour vos reviews, like usual !

RàR :

Irissia : moi j'aime bien, quand ils sont complètement déprimés, huhu c'est plus drôle comme ça :D *la sadique*  
Virginie2 : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ^^' mais c'est vrai qu'ils devraient. xD  
Lewella : contente de voir l'effet que ça te fait ! XD Et oui... il était sincère, pour une fois. ^^  
Ayaka Maeda : XD mais j'trouvais un lemon dans une voiture plus chaud qu'un lemon dans un lit, j'avais envie de tester XD Merci en tout cas !  
Jellyka : Merci, ça me fait super plaisir :D  
Butty : Tu me fais rougir eh bien... *écarlate* merci beaucoup  
Aria : Mfufufu, Naoto Ben, c'est dur de s'en écarter vraiment, à ce passage ci de l'histoire... ^^' M'enfin j'espère que tu trouveras pas que ça fait redite.  
Ayu : merci :3 c'est vrai que Kuro est un peu à plaindre... ^^'

Voilà le suivant ~ L'avant dernier, selon toute probabilité...

* * *

L'incertitude régnait au bureau de police de Shibuya Est. Kurogane était parti de l'entrepôt sans le remarquer, perturbé qu'il était, mais lorsque la police avait enlevé le corps pour une autopsie, ils avaient vu le crayon posé à côté de lui. Ce crayon qui appartenait à Shiro Kamui.

- C'est impossible, murmura Arashi.

- Je crois que plus rien n'est impossible à ce stade, répondit Sorata d'un air lugubre.

- Oui mais... Shiro Kamui ... Il ne peut pas... Le secrétaire du grand frère de Kurogane... C'est impossible qu'il...

- Peut-être que c'est Wakarai Shiyu qui a planifié tout ça. Peut-être que c'est Shiro Kamui qui a réellement assassiné Monoh Fûma. On ne sait pas encore. Pour l'instant, aucune trace, aucun suspect, aucune preuve. La seule chose tangible qu'on aie, c'est ce stylo. Alors il faut faire aller les recherches dans ce sens là... Parce que de toute façon, on n'a pas d'autre choix.

- Mais ... Kurogane, il va...

- Je sais, mais il est un peu tard pour essayer de lui cacher ce qui lui fera le plus mal. Si c'est vraiment Shiro Kamui ... il l'apprendra tôt ou tard. La vérité ne peut pas être déformée.

Penser que Kurogane était en ce moment même en train d'affronter Fai D. Flowright, alors qu'eux venaient de trouver une preuve de la possible culpabilité d'un de ses amis pour le meurtre d'un autre de ses amis, tout ça était vraiment difficile à supporter, autant pour Sorata que pour Arashi.

- Je me sens incapable de faire quelque chose, murmura Arashi d'un ton défait. Je me sens vraiment inefficace.

- C'est parce que Wakarai Shiyu n'a laissé aucune faille. Il a tout prévu, point par point. Il n'a laissé aucune faiblesse dans son plan. On ne peut pas l'atteindre. A supposer qu'on puisse prouver qu'il est derrière tout ça, en ce qui concerne le meurtre de Fei Wang Lead et de Seishiro, on ne peut pas l'inculper, parce que ce n'est pas lui qui les a assassinés. Pour Fûma... eh bien, l'enquête est en cours.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit au bureau, à l'affut des moindres informations, et surtout attendant le retour de Kurogane après son entretien avec Wakarai Shiyu – ils craignaient le pire – mais Kurogane ne reparut pas.

L'équipe médicale vint faire son rapport après ce qui leur parut être des siècles.

- La cause de la mort est l'empoisonnement à l'arsenic.

- L'arsenic ? répéta Sorata, incrédule.

- Oui. On en a retrouvé une forte dose dans ses poumons, incrustée dans les bronches. Tout porte à croire qu'il a aspiré la substance empoisonnée, sans doute au moyen d'un objet tel qu'un inhalateur. La mort a été rapide, le poison a touché ses poumons et les a presque aussitôt contaminés.

Ça n'arrangeait pas leur affaire. Kamui ou Fai, tous les deux, auraient pu l'approcher et lui faire inhaler du poison facilement . Mais, même s'il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit l'inverse, Sorata n'était pas certain que Fai l'ait directement assassiné. Il manipulait les gens ; il provoquait toujours, mais il n'assassinait jamais de lui-même. C'était fort possible qu'il puisse avoir manipulé Kamui pour faire assassiner Fûma ; et si c'était le cas, encore une fois, il serait impossible de l'atteindre lui, et ce serait sur Kamui que tout retomberait...

Ce type était une ordure.

- Si Kurogane ne l'achève pas de ses mains, c'est moi qui le ferai, grogna-t-il d'une voix féroce.

Arashi lui jeta un regard et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais à cet instant, une jeune femme portant un colis dans les mains entra dans la pièce.

- Ah! s'exclama Arashi.

Sorata s'était déjà jeté sur la livreuse.

- Destinataire : Kurogane Yoh. Expéditeur... Wakarai Shiyu. Il a un de ces putains de toupet !!

Il n'avait pas une seule seconde envisagé que Wakarai Shiyu pourrait continuer à agir même après qu'ils aient découvert sa véritable identité. Mais au fond, ça ne changeait rien, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas le poursuivre en justice.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ? murmura Arashi. Une autre carte de tarot ?

La liste des proches de Kurogane s'était dangereusement amenuisée depuis quelques temps. Visiblement, Wakarai Shiyu tenait absolument à éliminer toute la famille.

- Je ne laisserai pas faire ça ! s'exclama Sorata, bouillant de colère. Je ne le laisserai pas tuer une nouvelle personne.

- Regardons ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, dit Arashi d'un ton inquiet.

Ils enlevèrent le scotch qui fermait le colis et l'ouvrirent avec autant de crainte que si une bombe sur le point d'exploser attendait à l'intérieur.

- L'enveloppe rouge...

- Comme toujours, grogna Sorata.

- Il y a une carte de tarot dedans. Le cinq de Bâtons...

- Quelle est sa signification ?

- Je... Je ne suis pas sûre du tout, mais je crois que c'est... un dilemme, un conflit entre proches, ou quelque chose du genre. Je pense.

Un dilemme, un conflit... Et Kurogane qui était parti voir Fai D. Flowright ! Sans compter qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, visiblement...

- Tu crois que ça pourrait signifier ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Arashi. Si Flowright-san a lui-même choisi les cartes qu'il envoie, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Kurogane viendrait le voir, si ? Ça doit faire allusion à autre chose.

- Qui pourraient être les cibles de Wakarai Shiyu ?

- Le père de Kurogane... Shiro Kamui ... et nous, peut-être ?

- On n'a pas reçu de carte de tarot.

- Fûma n'en avait pas reçu non plus...

- Erreur, intervint un jeune homme tout essoufflé qui venait d'arriver en courant, un sachet en plastique scellé dans la main. On a retrouvé ça chez lui.

- Shaolan-kun...

A l'intérieur du plastique, il y avait la fameuse carte de tarot.

- Mais, il a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas reçue ! s'exclama Arashi.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Shaolan. Mais lorsque Sakura-san et moi sommes entrés dans sa maison, avec les autres, la carte était posée sur une table basse, en dehors de l'enveloppe, alors à mon avis, il a dû la recevoir peu de temps avant de mourir, ou il a décidé de le cacher à Kurogane-san...

Sorata fronça les sourcils avec colère.

- Si ces crétins faisaient ce qu'on leur dit, ils pourraient avoir la vie sauve ! s'écria-t-il avec force.

Shaolan le regarda d'un air intimidé, et Sorata poussa un soupir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui annoncer ça.

- Il y a autre chose dans l'enveloppe, annonça Arashi qui avait repris celle qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Une photo.

Sorata lui arracha des mains la photo, et Arashi et Shaolan s'approchèrent de lui pour observer ce qu'il y avait dessus.

- Mais c'est...

- Shiro Kamui ...

- Et en train de sortir du bâtiment. Il y a même la date et l'heure sur la photo... L'heure de la mort de Fûma, à quelques minutes près...

Comme preuve de culpabilité, en plus du crayon, ils n'auraient pas pu trouver plus concret. Pas besoin de se demander _qui_ avait pris la photo.

- Je n'ai _vraiment _ pas envie de lui annoncer ça, murmura Sorata d'une voix éteinte.

.oOo.

Shiro Kamui fut interpellé dans la journée et mis en garde à vue. Dans la pièce où se déroulait l'interrogatoire, par laquelle étaient déjà passés Aoki Seichiro et Sumeragi Subaru, Sorata et Arashi étaient assis en face de l'accusé – suspect était un terme qui ne lui convenait déjà plus.

- Shiro Kamui, commença Sorata d'une voix grave. Vous êtes accusé du meurtre sur la personne de Monô Fûma.

Kamui, la tête baissée, fixait obstinément le pied de la table, avec une telle immobilité qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue.

- Vous ne vous défendez pas ?

- Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

- Votre avocat ... ?

- Oui. Fai D. Flowright.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sorata, qui jeta un regard à Arashi. Si Fai devenait l'avocat de Kamui, nul doute qu'il ne ferait rien pour le sortir de là, quitte à briser son image d'Ange avocat qui ne perdait jamais ses procès.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire appel à lui ? demanda Sorata.

- Oui, insista Kamui. Appelez Fai D. Flowright.

- Très bien, soupira Sorata.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle et bondit de frayeur. Derrière, se tenait Kurogane, les yeux aussi cernés que s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine, un début de barbe naissant sur ses joues, l'air hagard.

- Kurogane ! s'exclama Arashi.

Kamui releva les yeux vers le brun, et une expression de malaise intense apparut dans son regard, alors que Kurogane levait les yeux vers lui et s'avançait dans la salle, avec un air perdu qui ne lui était pas du tout habituel et qui le faisait presque passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Kamui ...

Les deux amis échangèrent un long regard, et Sorata maudit intérieurement la personne qui avait mis Kurogane au courant de l'accusation de Kamui. Parce qu'il savait, c'était clair. Ça se lisait dans son regard dévasté.

- Je voudrais lui parler seul à seul, dit soudain Kurogane.

Arashi allait objecter quelque chose, mais Sorata la fit taire d'un regard, et tout le monde, à l'exception de Kurogane et Kamui, sortit de la pièce.

- Tu sais qu'ils peuvent tout voir et entendre quand même, derrière cette vitre ? demanda Kamui d'un ton ironique alors que Kurogane s'asseyait en face de lui avec autant de difficultés que si son corps pesait trois milles tonnes.

- Tu as été manipulé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as forcément été manipulé ! Tu n'as pas pu tuer Fûma... notre _ami_ ...

Le regard de Kamui se fit profondément triste, mais il ne répondit pas.

- Je... On m'a dit... qu'on a trouvé une photo de toi en train de franchir le rideau de fer de l'entrepôt, à l'heure ou est mort Fûma. C'est vrai ?

- ... Si tu as une photo, c'est que ça doit être vrai, remarqua Kamui amèrement.

- Fais pas le con avec moi ! hurla soudain Kurogane en se levant d'un coup. Et dis-moi la vérité. J'estime que tu me dois bien ça !

Le regard de Kamui changea, et une surprise mêlée d'inquiétude s'y installa.

- Tu veux dire que... tu ...

- Oui ! Je suis au courant, oui ! s'exclama Kurogane. Je suis au courant de tes putains de magouilles, je suis au courant de tout, de tout, t'entends ? Grâce à notre cher ami Wakarai Shiyu qui a eu la gentillesse de m'informer par une lettre adressée directement à mon domicile, et que j'ai trouvée chez moi hier soir. Mais tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Ce genre de chose importe peut-être à mon père, ou du moins, celui qu'il était avant de devenir cette épave. Mais moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est de l'argent, et l'argent, moi, ça m'intéresse pas. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce qui me tient à cœur, avant toute autre chose, c'est la santé et le bonheur de mes proches !!

Haletant, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix encore plus forte et désespérée:

- Alors, fais-toi de la thune sur mon dos si t'en as envie, mais putain ! Jure-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Fûma !

Kamui resta silencieux, et Kurogane hurla:

- JURE-LE MOI !!

Un silence à couper au couteau s'établit dans la pièce. Kurogane, livide, essoufflé, fixait Kamui qui avait les yeux baissés et qui se triturait les mains.

- J... J'ai pris peur, finit-il par balbutier. Il avait des photos, et il menaçait de te les montrer. Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes... que tu saches...

- Si tu voulais pas, t'avais qu'à pas faire ça !! cria Kurogane. Est-ce que tu penses que tout l'argent que t'as gagné, ça valait le prix de la vie de Fûma ? Elle était aussi peu importante que ça, pour toi, pour que tu préfères la supprimer plutôt que devoir faire face à un licenciement, un séjour en prison, et le ressentiment d'un ami trahi ? Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je te détesterais mille fois plus pour son meurtre que pour ma trahison ??

- Je... je...

Les lèvres de Kamui tremblaient, ses mains tremblaient, et son regard était celui d'un animal effrayé pris entre les phares d'une voiture.

- J'ai perdu l'esprit... Je voulais gagner de l'argent... Et quand il l'a su... J'ai complètement perdu les pédales. Je... je voulais juste...

- Éliminer un obstacle ?? rugit Kurogane.

- Non !! Je ...

Le jeune homme se tut, et Kurogane, le front en sueur, se rassit lentement à sa place.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Kamui.

Kurogane lui jeta un regard incrédule. Sa fureur semblait au dessus des mots. Il finit par exploser :

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?? T'as assassiné notre ami du collège, et tu dis que t'es _désolé_ ?! Tu crois que ça pourra être pardonné aussi facilement ? ... J'arrive pas à y croire. J'arrive pas à y croire...

Il se tut, comme incapable de s'énerver encore, comme s'il avait épuisé toutes ses forces morales et physiques, et murmura au bout d'un moment:

- C'est Wakarai Shiyu qui t'a incité à le tuer ?

- Non, répondit Kamui d'une voix éteinte. Je suis le seul coupable.

- Je vois.

Kurogane se leva lentement et regarda Kamui d'un air fatigué.

- C'était sans doute ça que la voyante voulait me dire.... Tomoyo... quand elle me disait que les plus coupables ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser que ça s'appliquait aussi à mes plus proches amis.

D'un pas pesant, il sortit de la salle, derrière laquelle l'attendaient Sorata et Arashi. Kamui, resté seul dans la pièce, eut un rire amer.

- Ouais... j'ai merdé. A tous points de vue.

Ses doigts fouillèrent dans la poche de sa veste et il en sortit une carte de tarot.

- Le cinq de Bâtons, murmura-t-il. Les conflits entre proches... Est-ce que c'est parce que je me suis disputé avec Fûma ?

Lentement, il la posa sur la table, puis sortit une cigarette de l'étui d'or qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il en avait proposé une à Fûma.

- Fûma, mon ami, murmura-t-il, j'ai l'impression qu'on va se revoir bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

En silence, il l'alluma et l'approcha de ses lèvres pour en tirer sa première bouffée.

.oOo.

Fai ne savait pas trop pourquoi l'autre avait demandé à ce qu'ils se voient dans un tel endroit. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pour autre chose que pour un règlement de comptes, il en était certain. D'une façon ou d'une autre, après son fils, il devait avoir appris la vérité. Eh bien, il ne serait pas resté longtemps conseiller juridique.

Ses pas claquèrent sur le bitume du quai, brumeux à cause du fleuve, à peine éclairé par quelques distants lampadaires.

- Bonjour.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux salutations, Fai le comprit dès qu'il vit le regard de Kurogane père, qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à tourner autour du pot.

- Les collègues de mon fils m'ont mis au courant.

Fai ne répondit pas, mais son regard ne lâcha pas celui du président.

- Vous êtes Wakarai Shiyu. C'est vous qui avez provoqué la mort de mon fils aîné, de mon conseiller juridique, et de l'ami de mon fils cadet. C'est vous, le criminel qu'ils recherchent depuis si longtemps.

Le blond resta silencieux, et le vieil homme s'exclama:

- Votre prochaine cible, c'est moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit finalement Fai.

Une lueur étonnée passa dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, et le jeune homme ajouta:

- Vous n'êtes pas ma cible, parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'intervenir pour que vous mourriez. Je suis déjà au courant pour votre cancer, Kurogane-san.

Les yeux du père de Kurogane s'écarquillèrent.

- V... Vous ... savez ?

- Et pourtant, je vous avais dit de ne rien me cacher, dit Fai d'une voix froide. Comme quoi, on ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance à quelqu'un de votre sang.

- Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda l'homme d'une voix sourde.

- Mon réseau d'information est très étendu, se contenta de répondre Fai. Et je me suis investi corps et âme dans l'observation de votre famille, durant des années. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer depuis combien de temps je vous surveille, traquant vos moindres failles, vos moindres défauts, pour pouvoir vous atteindre au plus profond.

- Vous êtes un monstre...

- Dans ce cas, qu'êtes-vous, vous, égoïste, sacrifiant des gens pour votre compagnie, mentant à la justice pour préserver la liberté de votre assassin de fils ? répondit Fai d'une voix glaciale.

- C'est vous l'assassin ! Vous avez tué mon enfant !!

- Vous avez tué mon frère !

- C'était un accident !

- C'était la même chose pour Seishiro-san... un accident. Rien d'autre qu'un misérable accident, et pourtant, la douleur ressentie lorsqu'on vous enlève cette personne à laquelle vous tenez est insoutenable...

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, puis le père de Kurogane reprit:

- Mais vous avez aussi assassiné l'avocat Lead. Vous avez aussi assassiné l'ami de Kurogane. Vous êtes un démon...

Un long silence s'établit, durant laquelle les bruits de la ville et de l'eau furent plus que jamais perceptibles, puis Fai murmura:

- Mon âme est morte en même temps que mon frère. C'est vous, c'est votre fils, qui en êtes la cause. Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est vous qu'il faut accuser, et personne d'autre.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, dans le silence de la nuit, et Fai finit par se détourner.

- J'aurais bien aimé assister à votre mort... Mais je ne pense pas avoir assez de temps.

Kurogane père le fixait sans rien dire, l'air mi haineux, mi surpris, mais Fai s'éloignait déjà, ses pas résonnant sur le quai vide.

- Adieu.

Il s'attendait à ce que son ancien patron lui tire dessus, en profitant du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et lorsqu'il tourna au premier coin de rue, personne ne l'y attendait derrière pour lui régler ses comptes. Peut-être que Kurogane père avait nourri un sentiment de culpabilité suffisant pour le laisser partir sans encombres... pour l'instant. Mais c'était justement ce dont il avait besoin, un peu de temps. Assez pour aller trouver Kurogane.

L'histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer sans lui.

.oOo.

Kurogane prit la nouvelle bien plus calmement qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Au fond, ils s'attendaient à des hurlements, de cris de rage et de douleur, ou à l'incapacité de pouvoir réagir, mais le brun avait dépassé ce stade. Les pertes avaient été trop nombreuses, trop fréquentes. Sa douleur était au delà des cris ou des larmes.

- Vous dites qu'il est mort...

- ... Empoisonné, oui. De la même façon que Fûma. C'étaient ces cigarettes, qu'il avait sur lui, qui contenaient le poison. On n'a pas pensé à les lui enlever... Et il a allumé sa cigarette, et ... il est tombé, et...

- Et devant lui, sur la table...

- Oui, la carte de tarot. Le cinq de Bâtons. Celle qui a été livrée à ton bureau peu avant.

- Par conséquent...

- ... Wakarai Shiyu aurait pu l'influencer pour qu'il se suicide.

- Je vois.

Il était d'un calme effarant.

- Kurogane ?

- Mon père est sans doute la cible privilégiée, à présent, dit-il d'un ton calme. Je voudrais que vous surveilliez vous-même sa garde rapprochée. Il a toujours été doué pour se faufiler et semer ses gardes du corps, mais avec vous, ça n'arrivera pas. Alors, allez-y, s'il vous plaît, et faites très attention à lui.

- Très bien, répondit Sorata. On sera la meilleure garde qu'il n'a jamais eu.

- Je compte sur vous.

- Et toi ? demanda Arashi.

- Je vais aller régler un truc avec Wakarai Shiyu.

Ni "Fai", ni "Flowright-san", mais "Wakarai Shiyu". Ses deux collègues savaient qu'il évitait soigneusement de prononcer ces mots. La trahison ne pouvait être supportée qu'à cette condition...

- Sois prudent, ne put s'empêcher de dire Arashi.

- Vous aussi, et faites gaffe à mon père.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de s'éloigner au pas de course, et Kurogane se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il sortit de poche deux cartes de tarot, qu'il observa attentivement ; les deux mêmes cartes, ou le mot "Justice" était calligraphié en bas. Pas besoin d'Arashi pour qu'il en comprenne le sens. Et pas besoin non plus d'être un génie pour comprendre que s'il recevait deux cartes d'un coup, lui qui n'en avait toujours reçue qu'une seule quand l'un de ses proches recevait l'autre, ça signifiait qu'il était l'unique cible, cette fois. Et ça lui convenait.

Lentement, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et prit le mini pistolet qui s'y trouvait, qu'il glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il était plus que temps d'en finir avec tout ça.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_Ça sent la fin, comme qui dirait ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si vous pouviez répondre aussi à la question qui nous taraudait ma maman et moi : "je n'ai pas besoin d'intervenir pour que vous mourriez", "mourriez", ça prend un R ou deux R ? J'ai mis deux R au pif, mais ça nous a perturbées, alors si vous avez la réponse... XD

A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 11

Time has come, my dear friends !

Voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre... Merci, vraiment merci, d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout, et d'avoir inlassablement laissé des reviews... Et merci à ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews, mais qui ont lu tout de même et qui ont aimé... Merci à vous qui l'avez mis en favoris...

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur la conjugaison de "mourir" ! xD Même si j'ai eu les deux réponses possibles, mais l'intention était là ! XD

RàR :

Jellyka : Merci :D j'essayais de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. ^^ Contente que t'aies aimé! :D  
Krystal2 : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer :D  
Butty : comme tu m'as mis la pression, j'ai trois fois plus la trouille à publier cette semaine que d'habitude, alors j'espère que ça te plaira... ^^'  
Virginie2 : Haha... Lui ou Fai... Enfin, l'un ou l'autre en feront une, c'est sûr. ^^  
Harunoyume : Merci pour tous ces compliments *rougit* et aussi pour ta version de "mourriez", huhu. :D  
Aria : ^^ une simple fic ne pourra jamais égaler ce fabuleux drama \o/ merci, en tout cas ^^  
Eva : si tu veux, pour te consoler, j'essayerai de t'écrire un truc plus drôle :D (bon, ça risque encore de partir en live, certes ^^' mais l'intention est là xD pour me faire pardonner ^^)  
Yuichan44: Oui, la scène fatidique arrive... J'espère qu'elle te plaira... et qu'il restera des mouchoirs dans la boîte XD  
Lewella : haha, mais dès qu'on écrit des fanfics, on est sadiques, alors pourquoi on se gênerait pour couper n'importe ou, hum ? :3  
Ayaka Maeda : thank you ! Et ça nous fait une voix en plus pour les 2 R à mourriez xD  
Nandra-chan : je voulais pas la rendre horrible ... je voulais juste retranscrire l'ambiance glauque du drama, mfufufufu *rire sadique* en tout cas, thanks :D rappelle-toi, l'angst, c'est la vie XD

Voilà voilà, merci à vous, fidèles revieweuses ! C'est grâce à vous que cette fic a pu explorer les horizons du net ! ^^

Bref, j'arrête le free talk, bon chapitre !

* * *

  
_Kurogane se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il sortit de poche deux cartes de tarot, qu'il observa attentivement ; les deux mêmes cartes, ou le mot "Justice" était calligraphié en bas. Pas besoin d'Arashi pour qu'il en comprenne le sens. Et pas besoin non plus d'être un génie pour comprendre que s'il recevait deux cartes d'un coup, lui qui n'en avait toujours reçue qu'une seule quand l'un de ses proches recevait l'autre, ça signifiait qu'il était l'unique cible, cette fois. Et ça lui convenait._

_Lentement, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et prit le mini pistolet qui s'y trouvait, qu'il glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il était plus que temps d'en finir avec tout ça._

.oOo.

Lorsque son portable sonna, il se trouvait dans une avenue animée, et observait tout en marchant les gens, leurs expressions. Leurs joies, leurs tristesses. La façon dont les adolescentes hystériques gloussaient au téléphone et répétaient à leurs amies maquillées comme des voitures volées que le gars qu'elles aimaient avait accepté un rendez-vous. La façon dont les salary-men saouls essayaient de ne pas tomber. La façon dont les mères de famille marchaient dans la rue, avec à la main un sac plastique du combini le plus proche. La façon dont les adolescents traînaient sans but, avec des skates et des styles vestimentaires ahurissants. Il y avait même eu certaines personnes pour le reconnaître et lui adresse un sourire rapide, sans savoir que cette nuit n'avait rien d'habituel pour lui, et que selon toute probabilité, le dénouement du drame, qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, aurait lieu dans peu de temps.

Très peu de temps. Il appuya sur la touche "décrocher".

- Allô, dit-il faiblement.

- C'est Kurogane.

La voix qui résonna à ses oreilles fit battre son cœur d'une façon dont il se serait bien passé. Une main sur son portable, l'autre pressée contre sa poitrine, il songea que le moment était enfin venu. Le moment de vérité.

- Oui.

- Je veux qu'on se parle. Rendez-vous dans la cour de mon lycée, le plus vite possible.

- ... Très bien.

Par chance, le lycée n'était pas très éloigné de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et en prenant le métro, il y serait dans dix minutes. A l'autre bout du fil, Kurogane avait déjà raccroché.

Lorsque Fai pénétra dans la cour, le brun s'y trouvait déjà. Il lui tournait le dos et fixait l'endroit où Ashura était mort. Le blond sentait un poids lui tomber sur le cœur lorsqu'il regarda l'endroit, dans lequel il n'était plus venu depuis si longtemps. Il s'attendait à ce que ressurgissent ses envies de vengeance, aussi fortes qu'au premier jour, mais à contempler le décor, il ressentait juste un terrible malaise, une tristesse atroce, qui se diffusait dans toute son âme. Kurogane avait fini par avoir raison de sa rancœur.

- Fai.

Mais si Kurogane avait fait disparaître sa haine, lui, il l'avait insufflée dans le cœur du brun. Il l'observa se tourner vers lui, en silence. Ses yeux rouges étaient pleins d'une froide résolution, mêlée de dégoût et de désespoir, et Fai sentit ses mains trembler. Il s'avança vers lui, ses pas mal assurés claquant dans le silence de la cour déserte. C'était difficile de soutenir son regard, mais Fai ne voulait pas baisser les yeux dans un moment si important.

- Kurogane.

Il avait cru que le pire moment, pour tous les deux, serait celui où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois après que Kurogane ait pris conscience de sa trahison. Et là, il se rendait compte que c'était faux ; c'était dix mille fois plus terrible maintenant, alors que Kurogane avait subi une nouvelle perte, et qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui en attribuer la cause, à lui, Wakarai Shiyu.

Kurogane leva son arme vers lui, et Fai songea qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas besoin d'autres explications entre eux. Il ne restait plus à Kurogane que d'appuyer sur la gâchette, et le brun serait vengé à son tour – la vengeance d'une vengeance. Ironique, songea Fai.

Mais il avait beau attendre, le coup ne partait pas. Il releva les yeux vers Kurogane, et fut frappé de voir ses mains trembler, et ses yeux arborer cette expression de désespoir ultime.

- Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? demanda-t-il à Fai d'une voix brusque. Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer...

Oui évidemment, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il ne savait pas que ça faisait longtemps que Fai avait changé de plan. Au début, c'était juste pour le garder en vie après la mort de ses proches – quelque chose de bien plus douloureux à ses yeux que la mort elle-même – mais depuis quelques temps, il se rendait compte que même s'il s'en était tenu à son objectif initial de le tuer, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Appuyer sur la gâchette quand Kurogane était la personne visée ? Juste impossible.

- Réponds ! s'exclama le brun d'une voix perçante. Tu voulais me tuer, non ?

- Je voulais, oui, répondit Fai d'une voix faible.

- Et pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

- C'était une erreur dans mon plan.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils, mais Fai savait qu'il voyait où il voulait en venir. Il continua tout de même :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers toi. J'ai passé dix ans à préparer ma vengeance, dix ans à haïr ton image, à rêver chaque nuit de ta mort. Je n'avais que toi en tête, et pourtant, quand j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de passer à l'action, je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu avais employé toutes ces années à changer les côtés détestables de ta personnalité.

Il sentit des larmes amères couler sur ses joues, mais ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer.

- Au début, ce n'était pas si dur de continuer à te haïr. Tu avais le même visage que l'assassin de mon frère, et je n'arrivais pas à en faire abstraction. Mais au fur et à mesure... je me suis rendu compte que tu avais changé, et j'ai commencé à avoir pitié de toi quand je te voyais souffrir. J'ai commencé à douter...

Les mains de Kurogane tremblaient plus fort que jamais sur l'arme, et la voix de Fai était de moins en moins perceptible.

- Je me suis même surpris à apprécier ton obstination, ta franchise, et même ton sens de la justice, alors que je l'avais jugé ridicule quand tu étais entré dans la police, toi, l'assassin... Mais quand je me sentais trop faible, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout, je regardais des photos d'Ashura, et je faisais une nouvelle réserve de rancune et de colère...

Puis il en parlait, plus il avait l'impression que ça datait d'une éternité. La situation avait tellement évolué, depuis...

- Et puis tu m'as embrassé, continua-t-il de sa voix faible, et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je pensais même que tu me détestais. Tu m'as embrassé, et je suis tombé la tête la première dans un piège que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer. Enfin, au début, je n'en étais pas conscient... j'avais l'impression que ça servait ma vengeance. C'était un avantage de taille... Tes sentiments pour moi... Je pouvais m'en servir... Mais ça a changé au fur et à mesure... et le temps que je réalise que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire. Et impossible d'arrêter ce que j'avais commencé...

Sa voix se brisa, et, les yeux baissés, il murmura :

- Alors je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de te laisser me tuer. De toute façon, je n'avais pas prévu de ressortir de là en vie.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel il fut incapable de bouger, mais lorsqu'il finit par relever lentement la tête, il eut la stupéfaction de constater que Kurogane avait baissé son arme, et que ses doigts s'étaient éloignés de la gâchette. Mais ses traits avaient conservé leur expression désespérée, et ses yeux brûlaient Fai jusqu'au fond de son âme. Après un silence tellement pesant qu'il en devenait terrible, il laissa tomber d'une voix rauque :

- Je ne pourrai pas...

Fai le regarda, incertain de bien comprendre le sens de ses mots. Tout était comme flou, et il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Il ne pouvait pas quoi ? Il n'était tout de même pas en train de dire qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'en finir, si...?

C'était impossible qu'il dise ça...

- Je ne peux pas tirer, reprit Kurogane. Je ne pourrais pas te tirer dessus..

Il semblait incapable de prendre une décision, et une sorte de panique douloureuse s'inscrivait sur son visage, tandis que Fai écarquillait les yeux, incrédule.

Impossible.

Pas après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas... ne serait-ce qu'_envisager_ de le laisser s'en sortir à bon compte.

- Kurogane, dit-il d'une voix affreusement faible. La loi ne peut pas me punir, tu le sais... Tu es le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça.

Sa voix avait pris une intonation presque suppliante.

- Tu me hais, non ? Sers-toi de ta haine contre moi, et tire-moi dessus...

Un silence accueillit sa phrase, et Kurogane cligna des yeux, comme s'il réalisait qu'il avait raison, puis, au terme d'une longue hésitation, il leva à nouveau la main, tremblant plus violemment que jamais, et pointa l'arme vers Fai tout en murmurant :

- Tous mes proches...

Le "clic" de la sécurité qui s'enlève se fit entendre.

- Seishiro... Kamui... Fûma...

Fai hochait la tête silencieusement, comme pour l'encourager à continuer la liste de toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées. Le coup n'allait pas tarder à partir, et tout serait fini. Il se serait vengé de Kurogane, le brun se serait vengé de lui... Et il aurait même eu la chance de mourir de la main de la personne qu'il aimait. Il ferma les yeux.

Le coup allait partir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il s'attendait à la détonation. Elle allait arriver.

Elle allait résonner, sans aucun doute.

Bientôt.

Bientôt...

Après ce qui lui sembla être un siècle, il rouvrit les yeux, et le coup de feu n'était pas parti. La consternation se peignait sur les traits du brun, qui pointait toujours son arme sur Fai - mais il tremblait tellement qu'il n'aurait pas été certain de le toucher à deux mètres de distance.

- Je n'y arrive pas, balbutia-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à te détester assez pour ne plus t'aimer... Fai...

Il baissa l'arme, et se pencha lentement pour la poser par terre, avant de se redresser, les yeux tournés vers Fai, comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise, tandis que le blond lui rendait un regard douloureusement incrédule.

- Kurogane...

- Je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne que j'aime... Wakarai Shiyu ne m'enlèvera plus jamais personne...

Il s'approcha de Fai en tremblant, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effaroucher, comme s'il était un oiseau qui se serait envolé si on se montrait trop brusque, et arrivé à sa hauteur, il le serra dans ses bras avec force, tandis que le blond ne réagissait pas, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Même quand j'essaye de toutes mes forces... je n'arrive pas à te haïr, murmura le brun. Pourtant, je sais bien... Je sais que c'est toi qui a provoqué leur mort... Je le sais... Mais moi... j'ai provoqué la mort de ton frère, et tu es tout de même tombé amoureux de moi...

Fai ne sut pas quoi répliquer, toujours tétanisé, et Kurogane le sentit.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures... Yui.

Entendre son vrai prénom dans la bouche de Kurogane fut un choc plus grand que tous les précédents pour Fai. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, et répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Yui est déjà mort... Il a disparu. Il y a longtemps.

Il n'y avait plus moyen de redevenir l'être innocent qu'il était à l'époque, et il ne le savait que trop bien. Pourtant, Kurogane le serra plus fort contre lui.

- Alors je le ferai revivre... j'essayerai de réparer tout le mal que j'ai fait... j'essayerai de soigner tes blessures, et tu feras pareil avec les miennes... D'accord ? Regarde-moi...

Fai ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il n'avait pas prévu un tel dénouement. Dans son plan, il était écrit qu'il devrait en mourir, et après être tombé amoureux de Kurogane, il ne voulait pas dévier de ses prévisions une nouvelle fois...

Les conséquences en étaient toujours catastrophiques.

Il fallait qu'il meure... Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution...

Aucune autre...

Il ne pouvait pas vivre...

- Regarde-moi, répéta Kurogane d'une voix insistante. Fai... Je ne peux pas te tuer. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te voir mourir.

- Mais j'ai tu...

- Je sais, coupa Kurogane d'une voix douloureuse. Tu crois quoi ? J'en suis bien conscient.

Cette fois, le blond leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'impression de voir sa propre douleur se refléter dans le regard de Kurogane.

- Mais alors...

- Alors, je suis en train de te dire que je refuse de laisser faire une nouvelle victime dans mon entourage !

Il y eut un silence et Kurogane reprit d'une voix rauque:

- J'ai toujours agi à l'instinct. Toujours. Et j'ai appris à lui faire confiance. Et mon instinct, en ce moment, il me dit que si je te laisse partir, je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

Fai observait les yeux de Kurogane, et le doute commençait à envahir ses iris bleus. Et à supposer... à _supposer_, qu'il avait raison ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait... essayer... de réparer tout le mal qu'il avait fait...

Et si c'était impossible... ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer...

Sans lâcher le regard du brun, il murmura d'une voix incertaine :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va vivre ?

- On est les seuls à pouvoir décider de ce qu'on va faire de nous, répondit Kurogane gravement. Aucun de nous deux ne souhaite que l'autre meure... je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on vivra.

Et brusquement, il sembla à Fai que toute la tension de l'instant, qui s'était accumulée petit à petit, qui s'était logée dans ses veines, et qui faisait battre son cœur sourdement, toute cette tension s'évanouissait, et le temps semblait recommencer à s'écouler presque normalement...

Quand Kurogane se pencha pour l'embrasser, il ne se déroba pas.

- On essayera, en tout cas, murmura le brun, les lèvres contre les siennes. On verra ensuite si c'était la bonne solution.

Fai hocha la tête, incapable de réaliser que c'était pourtant une page qui se tournait, et une nouvelle chance de reprendre à zéro qui s'offrait à eux. Et dans le même temps, il ressentait une étrange sensation de vide, parce que Kurogane venait de lui enlever son but, celui de mourir de sa main...

Mais si c'était Kurogane, il trouverait certainement un nouveau but...

Essayer de le rendre heureux, par exemple.

C'était une bonne idée...

- Oui... on essayera...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et le goût de ses lèvres avait l'air tellement plus intense maintenant... Tellement plus agréable, en sachant qu'il allait vivre. Et vivre avec Kurogane. Une ébauche de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, qui frôlaient celles du brun.

Rien ne serait effacé, certainement. Mais ils pourraient essayer de faire en sorte que la marque indélébile soit moins douloureuse.

Avec une expression plus sereine, il se pencha pour ramasser l'arme que Kurogane avait posée, et dit :

- Je suppose qu'on n'a plus besoin de ça, maintenant...

- Ne touche pas ! s'exclama Kurogane. La sécurité est enlevée !

Il fit un geste pour s'emparer de l'arme que Fai tenait dans la main, et referma les doigts du blond sur la crosse... et sur la gâchette.

La détonation assourdissante du coup fut suivie par un silence de fin du monde.

Le temps avait suspendu sa course.

Les sons s'étaient évanouis.

- K... Kurogane ? balbutia Fai d'une voix incertaine. T... Tu....

Kurogane baissa les yeux vers son ventre, et lorsque Fai suivit son regard, toute trace de couleur déserta ses joues, alors qu'un rouge intense fleurissait sur le tee-shirt kaki du brun. L'arme glissa sur le sol, et Kurogane tomba à genoux, plus pâle encore que Fai, qui le fixait d'un air horrifié.

Kurogane. Était. Blessé.

_Impossible._

- Kurogane !

Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, tandis que le brun passait une main sur son ventre, comme incapable de croire à ce qui venait de lui arriver, et lorsque Fai vit le sang maculer ses doigts, il sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. C'était juste pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible que ça se termine comme ça, alors qu'ils venaient de décider de vivre. C'était _impossible_.

Il hurla.

- Kurogane !!!!!

- Crie pas, grimaça le brun, dont le front se couvrait de sueur. Je... t'entends...

Il glissa sur le sol, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la douleur, et Fai se laissa tomber à quatre pattes à côté de lui, paniqué.

- J-J'appelle une a-ambulance ! balbutia-t-il en tentant vainement de saisir son portable dans ses mains qui tremblaient plus fort que jamais.

- Pas... la peine, répondit le brun d'une voix qui sifflait de façon inquiétante. Laisse... tomber...

- NON ! s'écria Fai, hystérique.

Mais il avait beau se démener, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir le clapet de son portable. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et ses doigts étaient glacials.

- Fai...

Une main chaude et ensanglantée se glissa dans la sienne, et le portable tomba par terre. Kurogane avait levé les yeux vers lui, et Fai remarqua qu'il était livide, et que la tâche rouge sur son tee-shirt avait triplé de volume en une minute.

- On dirait que... finalement... c'était pas possible... de survivre.

Sa voix était faible, et le sifflement qui s'en échappait faisait courir des frissons d'horreur dans le dos de Fai.

- Ne p-parle pas, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Tu te fatigues, et je... l'ambulance... Je vais appeler l'ambulance... Mon portable...

Jamais Fai n'avait ressenti une sensation aussi horrible. Une peur dévorante, qui neutralisait toutes ses pensées cohérentes. Il ne songeait qu'à une chose... L'ambulance... Il fallait appeler l'ambulance...

Vite... Son portable, par terre... Il le récupéra de sa main libre - l'autre n'aurait pas lâché la main de Kurogane contre tout l'or du monde - mais il n'arrivait pas à composer le numéro... Ses doigts tremblaient trop.

- J... J'arrive pas !!! J'arrive pas à appuyer...

Il se maudissait...

- Tais-toi, dit soudain Kurogane. Arrête... Gâche pas... mes derniers instants. Embrasse-moi...

Fai releva les yeux vers lui, la vue brouillée par les larmes, et le contempla. Il avait une mine affreuse, et Fai avait assez souvent observé la mort des autres pour ne pas savoir qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Réprimant le hurlement de frustration qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa poitrine, tremblant, il se pencha et embrassa Kurogane, avec l'impression que ses lèvres étaient déjà plus froides que lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés quelques minutes avant.

- Je t'aime... Fai... Yui...

- Je suis désolé, balbutia Fai d'une voix si tremblante qu'on comprenait à peine ce qu'il disait. Je suis désolé, Kurogane... Le coup... je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas tirer, tu le sais !

- C'est de... ma faute... j'ai été trop... brusque... ça doit être la... punition divine.

Il était beaucoup plus calme que Fai, malgré la douleur qui imprégnait ses traits, et sa pâleur qui augmentait de plus en plus.

- Yui... tu m'as... pardonné ?

- C'est moi qui ai dépassé les limites, c'est moi qui ai le plus besoin d'être pardonné... Kurogane... J'ai été monstrueux... Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie, pas avant que je n'aie réparé mes erreurs... Il faut que encore que je me fasse pardonner, alors tu ne peux pas mourir !

Le brun eut un sourire en contemplant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du blond, et sa main qui serrait la sienne à l'en briser, et murmura d'une voix hachée :

- T'en fais pas... je ne peux pas... rester en colère contre toi... trop longtemps. Je t'aime trop... pour ça.

- ... Moi aussi... je t'aime...

Avec une expression paisible qui contrastait avec l'agitation de Fai, Kurogane reprit :

- Dans notre prochaine vie... je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs... on ne sera plus obligés de se détester... Ok ?

- Je...

- Fai... Ok ?

- ... Oui... Ok.

- Bien, murmura le brun avec un sourire satisfait.

.oOo.

_Kurogane est mort. Sa blessure était trop grave pour que j'aie le temps de le conduire à l'hôpital. Sa voix sifflait quand il parlait. Ses poumons ont sûrement dû être touchés. _

_Et maintenant, il est mort, et je n'entends plus sa respiration, et j'ai beau être assis à côté de lui contre le mur de ce lycée de malédiction, la tête sur son épaule, je ne sens plus son corps trembler. Pourtant, sa main tient toujours la mienne avec force, et elle est encore un peu chaude. Sans doute plus pour longtemps. _

_J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est mort avec lui.  
_

_Ashura, finalement, j'ai commis une terrible erreur. Je n'avais pas prévu que toute cette histoire serait si douloureuse. Je n'avais pas prévu que je tomberais amoureux de ton assassin, ni à quel point ça compliquerait les choses. Depuis le temps que je l'observais, je ne l'avais pas vu changer, et il a fallu que je l'approche pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était plus l'assassin délinquant que j'avais toujours imaginé après ta mort._

_J'ai été tellement aveuglé par la haine, lorsque tu es mort, que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais devenu exactement comme celui que je détestais plus que tout au monde, à l'époque. Je n'ai tué personne de mes mains, mais c'est tout comme. _

_J'ai tout gâché. Tu dois sans doute m'en vouloir. Et tu ne dois pas être le seul. J'ai été obnubilé par cette idée de vengeance, et il est vraiment dommage que ce soit seulement maintenant, alors que tout est sur le point de s'achever, que je me demande si c'est vraiment ce que tu aurais voulu._

_Maintenant que tout est fini, je ne sais pas si je peux redevenir le petit frère que tu as connu, dont tu disais toujours qu'il était gentil comme un ange. Mes ailes sont devenues trop noires pour pouvoir être lavées. Pourtant, Kurogane m'a pardonné, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras aussi._

_Et je suis là, appuyé contre celui que j'ai tant haï, et que j'ai fini par aimer, sa main dans la mienne, en me demandant s'il existe une chance qu'on se revoie quelque part, nous tous. Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais il n'existe qu'une seule solution pour le savoir. _

_Le pistolet est toujours sur le sol, là où il est tombé après le coup qui a blessé Kurogane. Je n'ai qu'à le ramasser, de ma main libre... Je baisse le cran de sûreté, et le canon est froid contre ma tempe. __Ç__a ne fait rien, puisque dans un instant, je ne sentirai plus rien. J'espère juste que la dernière chose qui m'accompagnera sera la sensation de la main de Kurogane dans la mienne._

_Ashura, Kurogane... Je vous rejoins dans cinq secondes._

_Cinq..._

_Quatre..._

_Trois..._

_Deux..._

_Un..._

.oOo. FIN. .oOo.

* * *

*court se cacher* Je sais. J'ai vraiment fait la sadique sur ce coup là. xD Mais vous savez, c'est pas évident d'écrire une fin heureuse dans une fic où les persos sont destinés à mourir... *dit-elle pour se justifier de son amour des deathfics xD*

Bon. Pour me frapper, vous savez où aller :D

Mais ! Avant ça, j'avais encore un truc à dire. Comme vous m'avez laissé des reviews dans lesquelles vous souhaitiez voir une fin qui ne soit pas deathfic... guess what ? L'idée m'a intriguée.  
Et donc, j'ai écrit une fin alternative.  
Et à dire vrai, j'ai longtemps hésité entre les deux fins... Mais bon, voilà, j'aime trop les deathfics, donc c'est celle-ci qui a été choisie...

Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous tenez quand même à connaître cette deuxième fin, elle est prête à poster, si vous le souhaitez...

Je suis pas fan du principe des happy endings sur des fics sombres, donc vous me connaissez, maintenant... ça ne sera pas forcément très joyeux. ^^ Mais enfin bon, j'en dis pas plus, après tout, c'est vous qui choisissez. :3

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic !!! Bisous à tous, je vous adore !!

A la prochaine !

Sana.


	13. Chapter 11 Fin alternative

Hellooooo ~ merci pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre !

Pour cette fin alternative que voici, j'ai reçu des reviews pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas que je la poste, et des reviews pour dire qu'il fallait absolument que je la poste. J'ai donc procédé de façon très simple, j'ai compté les "pour" et les "contre", et il y avait plus de "pour" que de "contre", donc... désolé pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas la lire, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je vous obligeais à le faire. ^^

Bon. J'ai dit qu'ils ne mourraient pas, certes, mais c'est pas forcément pour ça que c'est une fin heureuse. Comme j'aime pas le principe du "la fic les condamne d'un bout à l'autre, mais ils survivent, youhou!", j'allais pas mettre des fleurs bleues et des coeurs partout non plus. (Ca aurait été encore plus glauque que tout le reste ^^')

'Nyway, j'espère que cette deuxième fin vous plaira tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à me dire laquelle vous avez préféré !

(Bon, ça se répète un peu au début, fatalement... j'ai essayé de changer le plus tôt possible.)

* * *

.oOo.

Lorsque son portable sonna, il se trouvait dans une avenue animée, et observait tout en marchant les gens, leurs expressions. Leurs joies, leurs tristesses. La façon dont les adolescentes hystériques gloussaient au téléphone et répétaient à leurs amies maquillées comme des voitures volées que le gars qu'elles aimaient avait accepté un rendez-vous. La façon dont les salary-men saouls essayaient de ne pas tomber. La façon dont les mères de famille marchaient dans la rue, avec à la main un sac plastique du combini le plus proche. La façon dont les adolescents traînaient sans but, avec des skates et des styles vestimentaires ahurissants. Il y avait même eu certaines personnes pour le reconnaître et lui adresse un sourire rapide, sans savoir que cette nuit n'avait rien d'habituel pour lui, et que selon toute probabilité, le dénouement du drame, qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, aurait lieu dans peu de temps.

Très peu de temps. Il appuya sur la touche "décrocher".

- Allô, dit-il faiblement.

- C'est Kurogane.

La voix qui résonna à ses oreilles fit battre son cœur d'une façon dont il se serait bien passé. Une main sur son portable, l'autre pressée contre sa poitrine, il songea que le moment était enfin venu. Le moment de vérité.

- Oui.

- Je veux qu'on se parle. Rendez-vous dans la cour de mon lycée, le plus vite possible.

- ... Très bien.

Par chance, le lycée n'était pas très éloigné de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et en prenant le métro, il y serait dans dix minutes. A l'autre bout du fil, Kurogane avait déjà raccroché.

Le lycée. C'était un lieu parfait pour cette fin, un lieu plein de souvenirs. Régler ses comptes au poste de police aurait été impossible, ainsi que dans son propre bureau ; il ne tenait pas à aller chez Kurogane et celui-ci ne souhaitait certainement pas venir chez lui, dans un appartement où des photos de lui et de ses proches étaient accrochées au mur, dont la plus grande de toutes, la sienne, avait une marque de couteau sur la gorge, qu'il avait faite un jour où il avait eu une brusque crise de rage.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour du lycée, Kurogane l'y attendait déjà. Il leva la tête dès qu'il entendit ses pas résonner, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Fai eut l'impression fugitive qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire un pas de plus. Il aurait préféré s'enfuir, agir de la façon la plus lâche possible, tout, plutôt que de contempler ce regard trahi et blessé.

- Fai...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle transperça le cœur de Fai plus sûrement qu'une lame affûtée. Toutefois, il prit garde de n'en rien laisser paraître et s'avança vers Kurogane.

- Bonsoir.

Il avait presque réussi à conserver son ton froid habituel – seul un observateur averti aurait pu remarquer que sa voix tremblait, mais Kurogane, dans l'état où il était, n'aurait pas pu s'en rendre compte. C'était tant mieux, d'ailleurs, parce que tout se terminerait plus vite si Kurogane voyait en lui le monstre qu'il était, et non pas l'homme qu'il aimait.

Fai baissa les yeux : son ancien amant tenait à la main une petite arme, qu'il avait sans doute dû "emprunter" aux services de police. Kurogane sembla suivre son regard, car il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa main, puis il leva le bras, et pointa l'arme sur Fai.

- Je vais tirer, murmura-t-il si bas que Fai l'entendit à peine.

- Je sais.

- Je vais tirer, Fai, répéta-t-il, plus fort.

- Je le sais.

Mais il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, et Kurogane le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Tu es censé éviter la balle, si tu veux pouvoir me tuer après !

A cette simple évocation, Fai sentit son cœur se compresser. Evidemment, ça avait longtemps été son objectif, Kurogane le savait bien. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était à quel point tout avait changé.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer.

L'arme tremblait si fort dans la main de Kurogane qu'il aurait été incapable d'atteindre Fai en tirant à un mètre.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. Tu as tué ma famille... Mes amis... Tu voulais te venger, non ? Tu voulais me tuer !

- Oui, je voulais...

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide rouler sur ses joues et se rendit compte que c'était des larmes, et qu'il ne savait pas quand elles avaient commencé à couler.

- C'était ce que je voulais faire, avant... Mais maintenant... je n'en serais plus capable...

- Pourquoi ?

Le bras se baissa lentement, l'arme avec lui, et Kurogane regardait Fai d'un air désespéré.

- Tu ne veux plus me tuer, Fai ? Même après avoir tué mes amis ? Tu te dis que tu veux m'infliger le pire, et que le pire, c'est plutôt de survivre à la mort de mes proches que ma propre mort ?Tu irais même jusqu'à te sacrifier pour que je puisse souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ayant perdu tous ceux qui me sont chers ?

Contrairement à Fai, il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu terrible, sans doute alimenté par son désespoir.

- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura Fai avec l'impression qu'une pelote d'épingle s'était logée dans sa gorge. C'est juste que je... n'en aurais pas le courage.

Il y eut un long silence, chargé de tension, et Kurogane reprit, d'une voix à peine perceptible :

- Fai... tu m'aimes ?

- Non, mentit le blond d'un ton très peu convainquant.

- Si, tu m'aimes ! s'exclama Kurogane. Tu m'aimes...

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Fai, comme s'il espérait une réponse positive, et pourtant, la colère et la douleur de la trahison étaient toujours inscrites en gros sur ses traits.

- Eh bien, oui, admit Fai. Mais ça ne changera rien, Kurogane... Tu as tué mon frère, et moi, j'ai tué tes proches, et ce n'est pas en t'aimant plus fort que j'arriverai à changer le passé. Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous, tu sais bien...

Kurogane ne répondit pas, et Fai savait qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer. Il avait dit la vérité ; même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient continuer à vivre sous le même ciel après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait. Lui, en tout cas, il n'y comptait pas. L'amour n'avait été qu'une erreur dans son plan, rien d'autre... Il ne comptait pas.

Du moins, Fai aurait aimé que ce soit le cas.

- Mais tu es tombé amoureux de moi, non ? dit Kurogane d'un ton brusque. Tu me haïssais pour avoir tué ton frère, et tu es tout de même tombé amoureux de moi...

- Oui, admit Fai sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

- Alors moi... je pourrais...

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Fai garda les yeux fixés sur Kurogane, incrédule. Il devinait l'idée insensée qui se formait sous les mots, et il lança d'une voix troublée :

- Kurogane... j'ai _tué_ ta famille ! J'ai manipulé tes proches ! Ne me dis pas que ça a si peu d'importance pour toi que tu serais prêt à me pardonner...?

Il y eut un long silence, pesant comme jamais, tandis que leurs regards s'affrontaient, remplis de désespoir et de tristesse, et en cet instant, il était impossible pour Fai d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que Kurogane puisse dire vrai, et qu'ils aient une alternative d'avenir qui ne les emmènerait pas tous les deux – et surtout lui – en enfer.

- Tu comprends rien ! cria soudain Kurogane. Bien sûr que je tenais à eux ! Evidemment que je t'en veux ! Comment je pourrais ne pas t'en vouloir ? Mais...

Sa voix se brisa, et il balbutia :

- Si je te tue... Je ferais ce que veut Wakarai Shiyu, et je n'ai pas envie de lui donner satisfaction une fois de plus...

- Mais... tu sais très bien que c'est moi... Wak...

- NON ! cria Kurogane d'une voix si forte que Fai sursauta. C'est faux, je le sais.

Ça faisait un bout de temps que Fai avait arrêté de se soucier de masquer ses émotions, et la stupéfaction et l'inquiétude s'inscrivaient clairement sur ses traits défaits. Kurogane avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Peut-être qu'il était devenu fou après avoir vu tous ses êtres chers lui être enlevés... Et dans sa folie, il aurait dissocié Fai et Wakarai Shiyu... Le blond fut incapable de trouver ses mots pendant un instant, que Kurogane mit à profit pour reprendre la parole :

- Tu n'es pas Wakarai Shiyu... parce que Wakarai Shiyu me hait. Mais toi, Fai... tu ne me hais pas... tu ne me hais plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec l'impression que des lames de rasoir lui lacéraient leur cœur dans sa poitrine, Fai ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait raison. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne le haïssait plus. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à le connaître, en fait, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus l'adolescent délinquant contre lequel était dirigée sa soif aveugle de revanche. Mais il avait continué à faire semblant de le croire, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un traître à la mémoire d'Ashura, son frère bien-aimé...

- N'est-ce pas ? insista Kurogane, avec la même expression que lorsqu'il l'avait poussé à admettre qu'il l'aimait.

- Je suis Wakarai Shiyu, répondit Fai d'une voix tremblante, les contours de ses iris bleus rendus flous par les larmes. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si je ne t'avais rien fait...

- Je sais que tu le regrettes... Sinon tu ne serais pas en train de pleurer, Fai...

- Mais.... tu ne peux pas me pardonner ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Je t'ai fait trop de mal, ça serait insensé...

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues, et il fixait l'arme que Kurogane avait baissé comme s'il espérait la voir se relever à nouveau.

- C'est toi qui ne veux pas que je te pardonne, constata Kurogane.

Même si ce n'était qu'apparent – Fai n'en savait rien – il s'exprimait plus calmement, et ses mains avaient arrêté de trembler. Il fixait l'avocat comme si le lâcher du regard signifiait le perdre à jamais.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te pardonne, parce que tu penses que tu ne le mérites pas.... ça montre bien que tu n'es pas Wakarai Shiyu, Fai.

Il y eut long moment pendant lequel la seule chose perceptible, dans ce silence de fin du monde, était la respiration précipitée de Fai, qui paraissait paniqué, puis il murmura :

- ... Même si tu me pardonnes, moi... je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre en t'ayant fait tant de mal...

- Fai ! s'exclama Kurogane d'une voix si forte que Fai sursauta, avec une expression semblable à celle d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Tu n'es plus Wakarai Shiyu. Ne le deviens pas à nouveau en m'enlevant la dernière des personnes que j'aime le plus !

Ses yeux brillaient à nouveau d'un éclat douloureux et Fai leva les yeux vers lui, l'air perdu.

- Q-quoi ?

Il y eut de nouveau un très long silence, puis Kurogane marmonna lentement, d'une voix rauque :

- Tu as raison, finalement. Je ne peux pas te pardonner d'avoir agi d'une telle façon. Tu m'as enlevé tous ceux que j'aimais. Tu as été le pire des monstres.

Un pic de glace sembla traverser le cœur de Fai pendant ce qui lui parut être un siècle entier avant que Kurogane ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu penses que tu as le droit de te suicider, et de partir, comme ça, lâchement, sans même prendre le temps de réparer les dégâts que tu as causés ?

- Q.... quoi ?

- Je suis en train de te dire qu'il n'est pas question que tu meures, répondit brusquement Kurogane. J'ai tué ton frère, c'est vrai. C'était un accident stupide que je regrette profondément. Mais ça ne t'a pas donné le droit de tuer ma famille et mes amis en échange. Tu as outrepassé les limites, tu le sais.

Fai, les mains tremblantes, n'osait rien répondre, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Kurogane.

- Par conséquent, tu n'as pas le droit de parler de te suicider pour effacer tout ce qui s'est passé. Ça serait de la lâcheté, Fai, tu le sais. Tu vas rester en vie... avec moi, et tu vas t'appliquer à reconstruire tout ce que tu as détruit.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Fai vit clair dans son jeu ; ce n'était pas tant une question de reconstruire ce qui, de toute façon, ne pouvait pas l'être, que de rester en vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour Kurogane. Mais le brun avait trouvé l'argument irréfutable, quelque chose que Fai ne pourrait jamais contredire, à quoi il ne pouvait désobéir. Et il le savait, car dans son regard, à présent, se lisait une lueur de triomphe.

- Mais..., balbutia Fai. Je ne peux pas.... continuer comme ça...

- Si, tu peux, rétorqua le brun. Je t'y obligerai. Il n'est pas question que tu meures maintenant, tu m'entends, Fai ?

- Tu sais bien que rien ne peut être reconstruit... Ils sont morts.

- Tu trouveras une façon de faire. C'est toi le plus intelligent, ici, c'est toi qui trouves les solutions quand tout paraît perdu. Ce n'est pas différent. Tu trouveras une solution, et je t'interdis de te dérober de ta tâche avant le moment où j'estimerai que tu auras assez remboursé ta dette. Tu m'as compris ?

C'était une alternative que Fai n'avait absolument pas prévue, mais acculé comme il l'était, mis au pied du mur, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de hocher la tête et d'accepter, effondré. Kurogane se pencha lentement pour poser son arme par terre, et s'approcha du blond, dont il prit la main.

- D'accord ? Et je te surveillerai, Fai. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

- Mais... Ashura...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une trahison vis à vis de son frère décédé que de céder à Kurogane.

- Il doit m'avoir pardonné, après tout ce que j'ai perdu pour lui, répondit Kurogane d'une voix douloureuse. S'il ne m'a pas pardonné, c'est qu'il est retors et vindicatif.

- M... Mon frère n'est pas...

- Tais-toi, le contra brusquement Kurogane. Moi aussi, je suis retors et vindicatif. Dis-moi seulement que tu as bien compris ce que je viens de te dire.

- ... Oui, j'ai compris...

- Compris quoi ? Redis-le, ordonna le brun.

- Je vivrai... et je réparerai tout le mal que je t'ai causé... même si je pense que c'est impossible...

- Si c'est impossible, tu y passeras toute ta vie, répondit simplement Kurogane.

Il serra plus fort la main de Fai qui tremblait dans la sienne, et le blond leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu ne fais pas ça... dans mon intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec espoir. Tu fais ça pour me punir... c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Kurogane, les yeux vissés aux siens. C'est une punition.

Il mentait, et Fai le savait bien.

- Tu ne me pardonnes pas, alors ? Tu ne m'as pas pardonné ?

- Non. Pas avant que tu aies réparé...

- Oui, souffla Fai.

C'était équitable. C'était un mensonge, mais s'il se persuadait que c'était vrai, il pourrait faire avec. Il pourrait survivre... avec Kurogane. Et passer les années suivantes de sa vie non plus à oeuvrer pour provoquer son malheur, mais pour tout le contraire.

- Ça veut dire que tu devras faire ce que je te dirai. Tu en es conscient, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, balbutia Fai.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ordonna Kurogane d'un ton sévère. Tu me dois bien ça. Non ?

- Je suppose, admit le blond dans un souffle.

- Bien...

Il passa son doigt sous le menton de Fai et lui leva la tête pour l'embrasser.

- Je te hais...

- Je sais, murmura Fai avec un sourire faible, avant de lui rendre son baiser.

.oOo.

Lorsque Kurogane sortit de l'hôpital, la nuit était tombée. C'était une froide nuit d'hiver, et la neige tombait en silence sur la rue, en tourbillonnant avec grâce dans la lumière des réverbères, mais Kurogane n'était pas en mesure de s'extasier devant la beauté du spectacle. La mine sombre, il remonta le col de son manteau et traça rapidement son chemin dans la neige vierge.

Lorsqu'il referma derrière lui la porte de son appartement, il entendit des pas précipités dans le salon, et le visage de Fai apparut au fond du couloir, l'air anxieux.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Il est mort, répondit simplement Kurogane en se penchant pour enlever ses chaussures.

Les traits de Fai semblèrent s'affaisser, et il murmura :

- Je suis désolé...

- Pour une fois, tu n'y es pour rien...

C'était une tentative de blague de sa part, mais il eut tôt fait de la regretter lorsqu'il vit l'air mortifié qui s'installa sur le visage de Fai et sa pâleur. Il ne prit pas le temps d'enlever son manteau et alla serrer contre lui le blond, qui était presque aussi livide que la chemise blanche qu'il portait.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras avec force. Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je suis désolé...

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Fai, la voix étouffée par son manteau. C'est la vérité, après tout.

Pour toute réponse, le brun le serra plus fort contre lui. Même si c'était la vérité, il n'avait pas à dire ce genre de choses alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ça blessait Fai. Ils avaient mis du temps, tous les deux – deux ans – à arriver à plus ou moins surmonter ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais la remarque la plus anodine suffisait parfois à rouvrir la plaie ; et ce soir, alors que son père venait de mourir, après avoir élu domicile quelques mois à l'hôpital lorsque son cancer était entré en phase terminale, leur semblant de vie normale était plus fragile que jamais.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il dans un murmure, alors qu'il relevait la tête de Fai vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils avaient tout de même fait de nets progrès, en deux ans. Pendant un très long moment, Fai n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même, ne survivant que pour essayer de "réparer ce qu'il avait brisé", selon les termes de Kurogane, et celui-ci, pris de la crainte de voir l'irréparable se produire à chaque fois que Fai était seul, l'avait obligé à emménager avec lui dans un appartement vierge de tout souvenir. Mais le blond commençait petit à petit à sortir de son état de dépression continuelle. Il avait arrêté de regarder en douce l'arme de service de Kurogane ou les couteaux avec lesquels il préparait la cuisine, et il lui arrivait même de sourire sincèrement, parfois. Rarement – mais ça lui arrivait.

Il avait renoncé à être avocat, en disant que sa conscience lui interdisait de défendre des clients au nom de la justice quand lui-même était coupable plus qu'à ras bord – ce à quoi Kurogane avait répliqué que ça les mettait dans le même bateau, puisque lui-même était policier, mais Fai avait été inflexible – et il avait pris un travail tout à fait banal comme fleuriste – sur l'injonction de Kurogane, qui n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse passer sa journée à l'appartement à ressasser les mauvais souvenirs.

- Ce n'était pas trop douloureux ? murmura Fai lentement, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait le droit de poser la question.

- Pour lui ? Je ne crois pas, répondit Kurogane. Il n'était plus conscient, tu sais... Il n'a pas du sentir qu'il était en train de mourir. Et pour moi... je m'y étais préparé. Sorata était avec moi à ce moment-là, alors ça allait.

Fai hocha la tête lentement. Les noms de Sorata et Arashi lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs, liés à sa vengeance de deux ans auparavant, mais ils avaient été tellement heureux de voir Kurogane revenir vivant de son règlement de comptes avec Fai – la disparition du pistolet n'était pas passée inaperçue au poste de police – qu'ils avaient accepté de passer sous silence l'implication de Fai dans "l'affaire Kurogane", comme elle avait été surnommée. Et comme ils étaient les deux seuls au courant de la véritable identité de Wakarai Shiyu, puisque le reste du bureau éprouvait un agacement grandissant devant l'histoire des cartes de tarot énigmatiques, tout le monde avait été soulagé quand l'affaire avait été classée. Malgré tout, Fai préférait ne plus s'approcher d'eux – il n'aurait pas pu affronter leur regard.

Kurogane finit par relâcher son étreinte et se recula, les yeux toujours fixés sur Fai.

- C'était juste un prétexte, tu sais ?

- Quoi ? demanda Fai, étonné.

- Ta "dette" envers moi. Le fait que tu doives reconstruire ce que tu avais détruit. C'était un prétexte parce que je ne voulais pas te voir mourir.

- Je sais, répondit Fai, incertain de voir où il voulait en venir.

- Si je te disais que tu as réglé ta dette, est-ce que tu me quitterais ?

Il y avait de l'anxiété dans sa voix, et Fai l'observa en silence, avant de murmurer, très bas:

- Non...

- Tu resterais ?

- Oui, je resterais...

- Alors, tu aurais le choix entre partir et rester, et tu resterais ? insista Kurogane.

- Je te dis que oui, s'impatienta Fai.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il serrait à nouveau un Fai passablement surpris contre lui.

- Fai...

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- On doit être dingues, murmura Fai d'une voix sombre. Tu as tué mon frère, j'ai provoqué la mort de ta famille et tes amis... Et on est en train de se faire des serments d'amour, comme un couple _normal._

- Je m'en fous, que ce soit anormal, répondit Kurogane brusquement. Ça m'est égal.

- Rien que le fait qu'on ait pu y survivre me paraît anormal... Je n'avais pas prévu de m'en sortir.

- Eh bien on survivra à deux ! s'exclama Kurogane d'une voix féroce. On sera le plus anormal des couples... et on y survivra quand même. D'accord ?

- ... Oui... On survivra.

_Mais jusque quand ?_

.oOo. FIN .oOo.

* * *

Voilà, bon, cette fois, c'est vraiment fini, vrai de vrai, promis je ne vous embête plus avec cette fic là. ^^  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié. En tout cas, c'était un vrai plaisir pour moi de la poster, grâce à vous !

Merci à tous mes reviewers, anonymes ou non, merci à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et merci à tous ceux qui l'ont simplement lue et appréciée !

A la prochaine !

Sana.


End file.
